The X factor experience
by German-Snixx
Summary: Noah Puckerman gave his best friend Brett Pierce up for the Xfactor, Brett recieves a letter that the jury want to see him with the auditions. Will Brett win the show and meet the love of his life, or will he fail and go back to New York !Genderswap Brittany, !Quick, !Brettana, !Samcedes, !Klaine, !Finchel, !Ryley !Brettanella family fluff in later chapters Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Brett's thoughts will be written in Italics**

**Flashback two weeks ago**

_'' Brett, Brett you got the letter'' My best friend yells and runs into my room_

_'' What letter?'' I ask confused_

_'' The acceptance letter for X factor'' Puck says excited_

_I jump off my bed in shock and ask '' Are you serious?''_

_'' Yes here'' Puck says and hands me the envelop_

_I open the envelop and read the letter_

_**Congratulations Brett Pierce the jury decided to give you a chance to audition**_

_**Saturday 22 may 2013 is your audition day make sure that you are here that day**_

_**You can come with friends and family it doesn't matter, we will see you Saturday Mr Pierce.**_

_'' Holy shit!'' I say in shock_

_'' 22 may to the X factor bitches'' Puck says with a big smile_

_'' You are coming with me bro'' I say with a smile_

_'' Sam and Mercedes are coming too'' Puck says_

_I nod my head and lay back down on my bed, Puck pats me on my shoulder and runs out of my room._

_Holy shit I have to audition for X factor, thank god my friends are coming with me._

**Present time**

'' Good morning bro'' I say with a smile and sit down on the couch

'' Morning bro ready for today?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Yeah I am a little bit nervous though'' I say with a small smile

'' Don't be you are awesome dude'' Puck says and lays a hand on my shoulder

'' Thanks bro I will take a quick shower and after that we can leave'' I say with a smile and stand up

'' Alright Mercedes and Sam will be here in ten minutes'' Puck says with a smile

'' Okay'' I say and run upstairs

_Puck and I know each other since we are five years old, we lived in the same neighborhood and we were going to school together._

_We met Mercedes and Sam here in New York they sat in the same classes as us, Puck and I both decided to go to New York after graduating._

_We grew up in California but we decided to rent a house in New York and go to college here, we both don't have contact with our parents because they never gave a fuck about us._

After I took a quick shower I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to my closet, I grab my favorite black jeans and grab my favorite tank top with the text. ' You can either agree with me or be wrong'

After I put on all my clothes I grab my favorite black Nike AF1 Downtown Hi Spike sneakers and run down the stairs, I run into the living room and sit down on the couch.

'' Hey Brett'' Mercedes says with a smile

'' Hey Cedes'' I say with a smile and put on my shoes

'' Hey bro'' Sam says with a big smile

'' Hey Sammie'' I say with a smile

'' Ready for your audition?'' Sam asks

'' Yeah I am'' I say with a smile

'' Well we have to go guys or we are gonna miss the train'' Puck says and grabs his bag and keys

I grab my leather jacket and grab the small bag with energy and food, Puck opens the door for me and pushes me outside.

I walk to the cab Puck called for us and jump in the passenger seat, Puck, Sam and Mercedes jump in the backseat and the driver starts his car.

After twenty minutes the driver parks his car and I give him some money, I jump out of the car and grab my bag.

Puck jumps out of the car and yells '' We have two minutes run bro''

'' Shit'' Sam, Mercedes and I yell in unison and I start running to our train

I dodge a few peoples and see our train, I look behind me and see my friends running like crazy.

Mercedes and Sam both run to the first door and hold it open for me and Puck, Puck and I both speed up and literally dive the train in before the door closes.

'' Holy shit'' I say through deep breaths

Puck pats me on the back and drags me to a few empty seats, I sit down in my chair and lay my head on my knees.

'' That was fun'' Mercedes says with a chuckle

'' Now we have to sit in a fucking train for thirty hours'' I say with a groan

'' That dive was painful'' Puck says with a groan and rubs his shoulder

'' Dude you shoulder tackled my fucking back'' I say with a chuckle

'' Your back is fucking hard'' Puck says with a chuckle

I shake my head with a chuckle and lay my head against the window, Puck hands me my mp3 and says. '' You didn't sleep last night, take a rest bro.''

I nod my head and put on my headphones, I select the song I want to sing for X factor and close my eyes.

I don't know for how long I slept but as Puck wakes me up, my back and neck hurt like hell.

'' What time is it?'' I ask groggily

'' I don't know I just woke up too'' Puck answers

'' We still have three hours, but maybe it's time to eat something.'' Sam says

'' Damn did I sleep for twenty-three hours?'' I ask shocked

'' Yeah you did'' Mercedes says with a chuckle

I grab my bag out of Sam's hand and hand everyone an energy and a sandwich with cheese, I take a sip of my energy and say. '' I really have to do my hair before the train stops''

'' Do you have the stuff you need?'' Sam asks

'' Yeah I have everything'' I say with a smile and take a bite of my sandwich

After I ate my sandwich I place my energy down on the small table and grab my bag again, I turn around so that I face the window and grab my hair gel.

I grab a bottle of water and pour a little bit in the palm of my hand, after I made my hair wet I grab a little bit of gel and go with my hands through my hair to make small spikes and spray some hairspray on my hair.

I put everything back in my back and ask '' Is it alright?''

Puck looks at me and says '' Yeah it sits better than this morning''

'' I didn't do a thing to my hair this morning asshole'' I say with a chuckle

'' Oh sorry'' Puck says laughing

'' But Brett if they give you the chance to prove yourself again, what are you gonna do?

Its thirty hours with the train and almost forty hours with the car, are you gonna drive every week?'' Mercedes asks

'' No they will pay for a hotel if they want me to prove myself in the second round, I only have to go back to grab some clothes and other stuff.

You guys can stay with me but we have to share one hotel room, I don't think I can pay for four.'' I say shrugging

'' Sam and I can't come every week, we have to work Brett.'' Mercedes says with a sad smile

'' We can share a room bro we always did'' Puck says shrugging

'' Let's just wait what the jury says'' I say with a smile

'' Yeah we are almost there'' Sam says with a smile and points to the window

We all turn our heads and look out of the window, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and pull it out.

I see that Puck updated his facebook status and open the app

**My bro Brett Pierce will audition for X factor today, I know for sure that they will send him to the second round.**

**Get ready bitchesz because Hollywood here we come!**

I shake my head with a chuckle and write an own status

**On my way to Hollywood with my best friends Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and Samuel Evans.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and grab my back as I see us nearing the station, I take a sip of my energy and stand up.

Puck, Sam and Mercedes stand up too and walk to the door, I stand back against the wall and take the last sip of my energy.

Puck looks at me with a smirk and says '' Maybe you will meet a few hot chicks bro''

'' Shut up dude'' I say with a chuckle and throw the empty can to his head

Puck takes a step to the side and the can flies against Mercedes her head, Puck and I burst out laughing and jump out of the train as the door opens.

'' Come here asshole'' Mercedes yells and runs after me

Puck and I both stop running and I say '' Hey it's not my fault, I threw it at Puck's head but he took a step to the side.''

Mercedes slaps both of us on the back of our heads and says '' Assholes''

I rub the back of my head and walk after her down the stairs, Puck hails a cab for us and after a few minutes nothing stops in front of us.

'' Seriously bro?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Try is yourself they don't stop'' Puck says shrugging

I shake my head with a chuckle and release a very loud whistle, after a second a cab stops in front of us and I look at Puck with a smirk.

'' Damn I am deaf'' Puck and Sam say in unison

I shake my head laughing and jump in the passenger seat, Mercedes, Sam and Puck jump in the cab and I say. '' To CBS television city please''

The men nods his head and drives away, after eight minutes the men stops his car and I give him some money.

I jump out of the car and adjust my leather jacket, Puck and Mercedes both grab my arm and pull me inside.

'' Dude I can walk too ya know'' I say with a groan and pull my arms away

I walk to the woman behind a desk and give her the envelop, the woman reads the envelop and says. '' Ah you will be number 269 Mr Pierce''

I nod my head and take the sticker from her, the woman looks at me with a smile and says. '' You can just put that on your jacket''

I nod my head and place the sticker on my jacket, the woman stands up and says. '' You and your friends can walk around here, you will know when it's your turn because someone will come and get you.''

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile and walk back to Puck, Sam and Mercedes

'' And?'' Puck asks

'' Number 269'' I say with a smirk

'' Oh 69'' Puck says and wiggles his eyebrows

'' Ugh dude only you think about that'' I say with a chuckle

'' Can we sit somewhere? I already saw number 235 walking behind the presentation'' Mercedes says

'' Um yeah come on'' I say with a smile and walk to a couch where more people are sitting

I sit down on the arm of the couch and push Mercedes in the last free seat, Puck looks at me with a smirk and pushes me off the arm of the couch.

'' Fucking asshole'' I say with a chuckle and stand back up

'' You belong on the ground Brett'' Puck says laughing

'' Fuck you dude'' I say and hit him hard on the back of his head

'' Ouch'' Sam says with a chuckle

I grab my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on, I walk to a window and sit down on the window ledge.

Puck, Mercedes and Sam walk to me and sit down next to me, I lay my head against the window and close my eyes.

'' Woah dude check out those chicks'' Puck whispers and nudges me

I shake my head and say '' Dude I am here to sing, not to check out some chicks.''

'' Brett Pierce?'' A woman asks

I look up and see Khloe Kardashian standing in front of me with a camera crew, I take off my sunglasses and say. '' Um yes?''

'' Do you want to do a small interview?'' Khloe asks with a smile

'' Yeah sure'' I say shrugging

'' Alright follow me one of your friends can come with you'' Khloe says with a smile

'' Puck goes'' Mercedes and Sam say in unison

I shake my head with a chuckle and follow Khloe to a small room, Puck and I both sit down on a chair and Khloe sits down in front of us.

'' Well ladies and gentleman here is our next singer Brett Pierce'' Khloe says with a smile and looks in the camera

The camera turns to us and Puck and I both smirk a little, the camera men turns his camera back to Khloe.

'' How old are you Brett?'' Khloe asks with a smile

'' I am nineteen years old'' I say with a smile

'' Why are you here?'' Khloe asks

'' I love singing and I love music and just like everyone here I want to make it in the music industry'' I say shrugging

Khloe nods her head and asks '' What will you do if you win X factor?''

'' I don't know first I have to audition'' I say with a smile

'' Where are you from?'' Khloe asks

'' I am born in California but I live in New York with my best friend Puck'' I say and point to Puck

'' When did he started singing Puck?'' Khloe asks

'' I don't really know I know Brett since we are five years old and I had a guitar in my room, one time he came over and asked if he could play on my guitar and since then we both play guitar and Brett sings.'' Puck says with a smile

'' You two act like brothers'' Khloe says with a smile

'' We see each other as brothers, we grew up together attended to college together and even dropped out of college together.'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Yeah and we live in the same house'' I say shrugging

'' You live together?'' Khloe asks with a smirk

'' Not like that'' Puck and I say in unison

Khloe bursts out laughing and says '' Woah calm down boys''

'' Sorry'' I say with a chuckle

'' We decided to rent a house together, because that was better than living in a dorm.'' Puck says with a smile

'' Are you singing too?'' Khloe asks

'' No I am here to support Brett'' Puck says with a smile

'' Alright well Brett it's your turn over a few minutes, so you can follow me and Puck can get your other friends and follow one of the guys he will lead you to the small room where he can watch your audition.'' Khloe says with a smile

The camera men turns off his camera and I ask '' Um Khloe is it possible that Puck comes with me?''

'' Yeah but only one can come with you, your other two friends have to stand in that room.'' Khloe says

'' That is okay'' Puck says with a smile

Khloe nods her head and says '' Okay follow me guys''

Puck and I both follow Khloe and someone of the crew walk away to get Mercedes and Sam, Khloe opens a door and says. '' You can sit here and do your thing, as the red light goes on you have to walk on stage.''

I nod my head and sit down on a chair Puck sits down next to me and lays a hand on my shoulder, Puck looks at me with a big smile and says. '' You got this bro they are gonna love you, nobody can sing like you just show them what you got.''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Thanks bro''

Puck sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, a door opens and a girl comes running through it and jumps in a blonde girl arms.

'' You did it bitch'' the blond girl squeals

'' Damn that ass'' Puck whispers softly

I slap him on the back off his head and say '' Shut up dude''

The blond girl looks at me with an eyebrow I just shake my head and push Puck off his chair, the blonde girl burst out laughing and shakes her head.

The other girl turns around and locks eyes with me, I quickly look away and help Puck standing up.

'' Hey good luck in there'' A raspy voice says

I look up and see a beautiful Latina with black hair and dark brown eyes standing in front of me, I look at her with a smile and say. '' Thank you and congratulations''

'' Bro the light is on'' Puck says and points to the light

I look at the light and see the red sign, I close my eyes and sigh softly.

Puck lays a hand on my shoulder and says '' You can do this''

I nod my head and take the microphone someone of the crew gives me, I give Puck a bro hug and open the door.

I walk on stage and stand on the X sign, Simon Cowell looks at me and asks. '' Welcome what is your name?''

'' Brett Pierce'' I say

'' How old are you Brett?'' Britney Spears asks

'' I am nineteen years old'' I say with a small smile

'' What are you gonna sing for us?'' Demi Lovato asks

'' Neil Diamond Sweet Caroline'' I say with a smile

'' Alright let's hear it'' Simon says

I look at the crew backstage and nod my head, I look back at the jury and start singing as I hear the music.

**Where it began,**  
**I can't begin to knowin'**  
**But then I know it's growing strong**  
**Was in the spring**  
**And spring became the summer**  
**Who'd have believed you'd come along.**

Simon raises his hands and I immediately stop singing, because I know that the music stops as he does that.

I look at Simon and Simon says '' Don't get me wrong that sounded really good, but can you sing something and dance?''

I bite my lip in thought and after a few seconds I nod my head, I run to the crew and whisper my song to them.

The crew nod their heads and walk back to the radio, I take off my leather jacket and give it to Khloe.

I grab a headset and walk back on stage, I stand with my back to the jury and nod my head at the crew I look down at the ground and nod my head as I hear the music.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**  
**A silent prayer for the faith-departed**  
**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**  
**You're gonna hear my voice**  
**When I shout it out loud**

I jump and turn in the air, I walk to the front of the stage and look at the audience.

**It's my life**  
**It's now or never**  
**I ain't gonna live forever**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**  
**My heart is like an open highway**  
**Like Frankie said**  
**I did it my way**  
**I just wanna live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**

I take a few steps back and place my feet firmly on the ground

**This is for the ones who stood their ground**  
**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**  
**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**  
**Luck ain't even lucky**  
**Got to make your own breaks**

I take a few more steps back but make sure that everyone still sees me

**It's my life**  
**And it's now or never**  
**I ain't gonna live forever**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**  
**My heart is like an open highway**  
**Like Frankie said**  
**I did it my way**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**'Cause it's my life**

I run forwards and slide with my knees over the stage, I quickly jump up and stand as tall as possible.

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**  
**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

I run back to the spot I just stood and lower my head a little bit

**It's my life**  
**And it's now or never**  
**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**  
**My heart is like an open highway**  
**Like Frankie said**  
**I did it my way**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**

I look at the jury with a smirk and run forward, I do a one handed cartwheel land firmly on my feet on the edge of the stage.

**It's my life**  
**And it's now or never**  
**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**  
**My heart is like an open highway**  
**Like Frankie said**  
**I did it my way**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**'Cause it's my life!**

I jump off the stage and offer my hand to a little girl, the little girl takes my hand and I twirl her around.

I smile as I hear a small giggle and jump back on stage as the song ends, I walk back to the X sign and do my headset off.

I catch the microphone someone of the crew throws at me, and look at the jury with a small smile.

The audience and the jury all stand up and suddenly start applauding, I shake my head in amazement and take my leather jacket a guy gives me.

I put my jacket back on and look at Demi as she clears her throat, Demi smiles at me and says. '' Woah Brett the first song or the things I heard were beautiful, but you killed this song and you even involved the audience.

This is really good I really enjoyed your performance, you definitely have talent.''

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' This was really good Brett'' Britney says with a smile

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' This was really good Brett your first song was good but a little bit too slow, the second song was perfect you killed it and you involved the audience.

I really enjoyed the second performance, I really want to see more of you but for now let's vote Demi what do you say?''

'' Yes'' Demi says with a big smile

'' Hell yes'' Britney says with a smile

'' That is three times a yes Brett, see you in the second round.'' Simon says with a big smile

'' Thank you'' I say with a big smile and wave at the audience

I run off the stage and dodge some people backstage, I open the door and to Puck.

Puck and I do our special bro five and Puck says '' You fucking did it bro''

'' I fucking did it'' I say with a big smile

'' Come on'' Puck says and opens the door to the exit

Puck and I both run to the waiting room were Sam and Mercedes are still seated and we see them jumping off the couch, Sam looks at me with a big smile and says. '' You fucking did it Pierce, everyone here was shocked.''

I give Sam a fist pump and Mercedes pulls me in a hug, Mercedes pulls out of the hug and says. '' Congratulations Brett''

I look up as I hear everyone applauding and shake my head with a chuckle, Puck looks at me with a smirk and says. '' It's time to get our clothes bro''

'' You don't have to'' I hear a very familiar voice say

I turn around with a big smile and say '' Uncle Schue''

_Will Schuester teacher in Lima Ohio but crazy enough to fly to LA for his nephew_

Uncle Schue pulls me in a hug and says '' Congratulations Brett, I knew you could do it.''

'' Thank you uncle Schue'' I say with a smile and pull out of the hug

'' I still have your key so I brought some clothes for you and Puck, I knew they would let you go to the second round so I drove to New York.'' My uncle says shrugging

'' You are the best Will'' Puck says with a big smile

'' Mercedes and Sam you guys can ride with me, I want to sleep for a few hours but after that I can drive you home.'' Will says with a smile

'' Thank you Will'' Mercedes says with a smile

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulders and says '' I think this will be a fucking good year bro''

I pat him on the back and say '' I know it for sure bro''

_Let the adventure begin next week round two and hopefully more rounds, for now I want some food and I want to sleep._

**I had another idea for a story and I just couldn't stop thinking about it, I won't stop with The past, The present and the future I don't know when I would upload the next chapter but just be patient. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

'' Brett your phone goes off'' Puck says groggily and throws a pillow to me

I turn around with a groan and grab my phone, I look at the screen and see an unknown number I shake my head confused and accept the call.

'' Brett Pierce'' I say groggily

'' Hello Mr Pierce you speak with Kevin one of the guys backstage for X factor, there is a small problem and we ask everybody to come back today.'' Kevin says

I sit right up in my bed and ask '' What for problem?''

'' The jury accepted too much people for X factor so you have to audition again'' Kevin says hesitantly

'' Fuuuck how late?'' I ask

'' You have to be here in thirty minutes'' Kevin says

'' Shit um I am on my way'' I say and hang up the phone

I throw Puck's pillow back and say '' Stand up asshole, I have to audition again.''

'' Come again'' Puck says and sits up

'' I have to audition again the jury accepted too much people or something'' I say and grab some clothes

Puck jumps out of bed and immediately puts his clothes on, I run to the bathroom and quickly wash my hair.

I put on a jeans and black blouse and quickly do my hair, I put on my shoes and say. '' Let's go you can grab some food there''

Puck and I both grab our leather jackets and run out of the room, we both run down the stairs and jump in a cab before the other men can step in.

'' Hey that's my cab'' The men yells

'' Not anymore'' Puck and I yell in unison

'' To the CBS television city please'' I say

The cab driver nods his head and drives away, after five minutes the men stops at a red light and says. '' This will take a few minutes''

I roll my eyes with a sigh and ask '' How long?''

'' Ten minutes'' The driver says

'' Hell no'' I say and give him some money

Puck and I jump out of the car and quickly run through a few alleys, by the last alley Puck stops and buys a hot dog.

'' Seriously dude?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' I am hungry and I bought some for you'' Puck says with his mouth full

I shake my head with a chuckle and look at the time, my eyes widen as I see the time and say. '' Shit we have five more minutes''

Puck puts his hot dog in his pocket and we both start running again, I run in front of Puck and speed up as I see the building.

'' Shit they are closing the doors'' Puck yells

I run much faster than before and run inside before the dude can close the door completely, Puck and I both run up the stairs and burst into the waiting room.

I see a few girls jumping at the loud bang and chuckle quietly, I stand with my back against the wall and take a few deep breaths.

'' Holy shit dude you run much faster than in New York'' Puck says out of breath

'' Dude if you didn't stop for a hot dog we didn't have to run that fast'' I say still taking deep breaths

Puck and I both crouch down on the ground and I lay my head on my knees, Puck pokes me in my side and whispers. '' The two hot girls from yesterday are looking at us''

I look at him confused and ask '' Hot girls?''

Puck nods his head and mouths ' Latina'

I look in front of me and see the blond girl and the Latina looking at us, Puck stands up with a smirk and I say. '' Stay here asshole''

Puck shakes his head and walks to the girl, I shake with a groan and lay my head back down on my knees.

'' Hey bro'' Puck says and I hear the smirk in his voice

I raise my head and shoot him a glare, Puck just smiles and says '' I want you to meet Santana and Quinn, they live in New York but stay here for X factor.''

I smile at the girls and say '' Nice to meet you, I am Brett.''

'' Nice to meet you too'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah and thank you for the heart attack you almost gave me'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Yeah sorry about that'' I say with a chuckle

'' Why did you slam the door open?'' Quinn asks with a chuckle

'' I ran a little bit too fast we were too late because someone wanted to buy a hot dog, but if I run so fast I can't stop that easy.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah and that dude woke us up'' Puck says with a groan and sits back down next to me

'' Wait you two were still asleep at three pm?'' Santana asks

'' Yeah last night was pretty crazy'' I say shrugging

'' What did you do?'' Quinn asks

'' Clubbing'' Puck and I say in unison

'' First day in Hollywood and you two go clubbing?'' Quinn asks laughing

'' We love alcohol and we love dancing'' I say shrugging

'' And it isn't our first day, we grew up in Cali.'' Puck says with a smile

'' Wait you grew up in Cali, why did you move to….'' Santana starts to ask but got cut off by Simon Cowell

'' Alright ladies and gentleman I know that today would be your free day, but we made a mistake we allowed too many people to the second round.'' Simon says

'' So you have to audition again and we will decide who will go to the second round'' Demi says

'' But this audition is different it is without audience, but the other auditioners will stand on stage too.'' Britney says with a smile

'' Okay with that said let's go, oh and you can't choose the song you sang yesterday.'' Simon says and walks out of the door

'' Friends have to stay here and watch the audition on the TV'' Britney says and walks after Simon

I stand up with a sigh and walk after the jury to the stage, Santana stands next to me and whispers. '' I hate this''

'' Me too I don't think they will let me go to the second round now, I don't even know what I want to sing.'' I whisper

'' Alright Alicia Smith can go first, but guys you have to prove yourself so just start dancing and singing and we will decide who will go to the next round.'' Simon Cowell says and sits down

A small girl walks to the front and nods her head to the crew, she takes off her jacket and sings Take A Bow.

After she finishes the song she stands back in the line and looks at the jury, Demi nods her head and says. '' Next up is Santana Lopez''

'' Fuck'' Santana whispers softly

'' You can do this'' I whisper softly and push her softly

Santana walks to the X sign and whispers something to the men that stands there, he nods his head and runs backstage.

Santana walks to me and whispers '' I need your help''

'' With?'' I ask confused

'' Dancing'' Santana says softly

'' What song?'' I ask

'' Valerie'' Santana says with a smile

I nod my head and say '' Ask the jury if it's okay''

Santana nods her head and runs to the jury, after a few seconds I see them nodding their heads and take off my jacket.

Santana runs back to me and says '' Yeah it's allowed''

I nod my head and throw my jacket backstage, Santana stands back on the X sign and nods her head to the crew.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**  
**And I look across the water**  
**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**  
**And in my head I paint a picture**

I sit down on my knees in front off Santana and make it look like I am painting something, Santana looks at me with a smirk and mouths ' come here'.

**Cos since I've come on home**  
**Well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair**  
**And the way you like to dress**  
**Won't you come on over?**  
**Stop making a fool out of me**  
**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**  
**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

I slowly walk towards Santana and smile as she slowly walks backwards

**Did you have to go to jail?**  
**Put your house up on for sale?**  
**Did you get a good lawyer?**  
**I hope you didn't catch a ten**  
**I hope you'll find the right man**  
**Who'll fix it for ya**  
**And are you shoppin' anywhere?**  
**Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?**  
**And did you have to pay the fine?**  
**You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?**

As Santana belts out the lyrics, I do a one handed cartwheel off the stage and stand still in front off the stage.

**Cos, Since I've come on home**  
**Well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair**  
**And the way you like to dress**  
**Won't you come on over?**  
**Stop making a fool out of me**  
**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**  
**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

I look at Santana with a smirk and mouth ' Stand on my shoulder and jump off of me' Santana looks at me in shock but nods her head, I stand with my back against the stage and brace myself for Santana's feet on my shoulder.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**  
**And I look across the water**  
**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**  
**And in my head I paint a picture**

Santana slowly stands on my shoulder and I slowly crouch down, I look up at her and mouth ' Land in a split' Santana nods her head and sighs softly.

**Cos, since I've come on home**  
**Well my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair**  
**And the way you like to dress**  
**Won't you come on over?**  
**Stop making a fool out of me**  
**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**  
**Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

Santana softly moves her feet to let me know that she is ready and I place my hands under her feet, I quickly stand up and help Santana jumping in the air.

I quickly jump on stage and see Santana doing a backwards somersault.

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

Santana belts out the last lyrics and lets herself fall in a split, I give her a thumps up and stand back in line.

I look at the jury and see them all watching Santana with their mouths wide open, Santana takes her headset off and walks back in line.

'' Wow um Blaine Anderson you are next'' Britney says still shocked

I lay a hand on Santana's shoulder and say '' You killed it''

After Blaine sang Friday Night, Simon looks at a piece of paper and says. '' Alright Rachel Berry it's your turn''

After Rachel and a few other people sang their songs, only me and a boy in a wheelchair are over.

'' Artie Abrams go ahead'' Demi says with a small smile

'' Your phone buzzes'' Santana whispers softly

Santana stands half in front off me and I quickly take out my phone, I open the text message and quickly read the text.

**From Puck:** Bitch Came Back sing that song, you sing with so much anger it has to be good.

**To Puck: **Good idea thanks bro

I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and pull Santana back, I look at Artie and hear him sing the first sentence of his song.

**The bitch came back the very next day, oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner.**

'' Fuck'' I say softly

'' What is it?'' Santana asks

'' He sings my song'' I say with a groan

'' Seriously?'' Santana asks softly

I nod my head with a groan and look at the ground, Santana places a hand on my shoulder and whispers. '' Do you know an other song?''

I close my eyes in thought after a few seconds my head shoots up and I look at Santana with a smirk, I nod my head quickly and say. '' Yeah I think I have something''

After Artie finishes his song he rolls back in line and the jury looks at me, I nod my head and walk to the X factor sign.

I whisper my song to the guy that stands next to me and grab a headset, I nod my head at the crew and run to the edge of the stage.

I jump on one of the seats in front of me and start singing

**Shot through the heart **  
**And you're to blame **  
**Darlin' **  
**You give love a bad name **

I look at the jury with a smirk and do a backwards somersault back on stage, I walk to the other auditioners and crouch down in front of Rachel with a smirk.

**An angel's smile is what you sell **  
**You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell **  
**Chains of love got a hold on me **  
**When passions a prison, you can't break free **

I hear Santana laughing and look at her with an eyebrow raised, Santana shakes her head with a smile and sticks her tongue out.

**Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah **  
**Oh, there's nowhere to run **  
**No one can save me **  
**The damage is done **

I slowly walk towards Santana but stop at the person next to her, the dude looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders and slide on my knees to the edge of the stage.

**Shot through the heart **  
**And you're to blame **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **  
**I play my part and you play your game **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **  
**You give love, a bad name **

**Paint your smile on your lips **  
**Blood red nails on your fingertips **  
**A school boy's dream, you act so shy **  
**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye **

I see Demi and Britney laughing and I see Simon looking at me with a big smile, I smile softly and stand back up.

**Oh, you're a loaded gun **  
**Oh, there's nowhere to run **  
**No one can save me **  
**The damage is done **

I jump on the seat in front of me and slowly walk over the seats to the jury table, I do a little dance in front of the table and shake my head as I hear the three of them laughing.

**Shot through the heart **  
**And you're to blame **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **  
**I play my part and you play your game **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **  
**You give love, oh! **

I walk back over the seats and jump on the stage, I walk back to the X sign and turn around to face the jury.

**Oh! **  
**Shot through the heart **  
**And you're to blame **  
**You give love a bad name **  
**I play my part and you play your game **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **

I lay a hand on my heart and slowly fall down on the ground, I hear the jury laughing and shake my head with a chuckle.

**Shot through the heart **  
**And you're to blame **  
**You give love a bad name bad name **  
**I play my part and you play your game **  
**You give love a bad name bad name**

As the song ends I jump back up and stand back next to Santana, Santana looks at me with a smile and says. '' That was amazing''

'' Thank you Brett, now it's time to vote you can wait in the waiting room.'' Simon says

Santana and I both run to the waiting room and I sit down against a wall, Puck sits down next to me and pats me on the shoulder.

'' That was amazing bro'' Puck says with a smile

'' It really was guys'' Quinn says with a smile and looks at me and Santana

'' We definitely now who won't go to the second round'' I hear Artie say

I look at him and see him looking at me, I raise an eyebrow and ask. '' Oh and who would that be wheels?''

'' You'' Artie says shrugging

'' Dude he is the best thing X factor has'' Puck says with a smirk

'' He sucks'' Artie says with a growl

I roll my eyes and say '' Nah I don't suck, I am better in licking.''

Puck bursts out laughing and shakes his head, Artie looks at me in shock and I just shrug my shoulders and say. '' Dude you are just jealous''

'' Oh and why would I be jealous?'' Artie asks and crosses his arms

'' Hm maybe because Brett can sing rock songs and you can't '' Santana says with a smirk

'' And he entertains the jury'' Quinn says with a smile

'' I just sang a rock song'' Artie says with an eye roll

'' Yeah and it sucked'' Puck deadpans

'' Guys just ignore him'' I say with a smile and lay my head against the wall

Santana and Quinn sit down next to us and Santana says '' I don't like him''

'' Me neither'' Puck Quinn and I say in unison

I lay my head against the wall and look around the room, I spot Rachel talking with Blaine Anderson and say. '' That Rachel chick looks like a dwarf''

Santana bursts out laughing and says '' I always call her that, we know each other since three years and she always sings Barbra Streisand.''

'' Talk about a bad music taste'' I say with a chuckle

'' Bro do you want your hot dog?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Oh yes please'' I say with a small smile

Puck takes the hot dogs out of his pocket and throws one at me, I take a bit of my hot dog and say. '' Ugh it's cold''

'' Duh I don't have a pocket warmer asshole'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' I hate it that someone woke me up'' I say with a groan

'' A girl can wake me up'' Puck says with a smirk

'' Yeah but that was a dude'' I say with a chuckle

'' Everyone back on stage please'' Someone yells

Santana and I both stand up and I give Puck a fist pump, Puck pats me on the back and I walk after Santana on stage.

Santana and I both stand next to each other and look at the empty jury table, after a few seconds Simon, Demi and Britney sit down at the table and look at the group.

Santana stands a little bit closer to me and whispers '' I don't think they will let me to the second round''

'' If they don't let you go to the second round they are fucking crazy'' I whisper and lay a hand on her shoulder

'' Alright ladies and gentleman if we call your name please stand on the right side of the X sign'' Simon says

'' Santana Lopez'' Demi says

I squeeze Santana's shoulder softly and smile softly, Santana walks to the right side and looks at the jury.

'' Blaine Anderson'' Simon says

Blaine stands next to Santana and looks at the jury

'' Brett Pierce'' Britney says with a small smile

I walk to the right side and stand on the other side of Santana, I smile at Blaine and lay a hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana wraps an arm around mine and Blaine's waist and Blaine and I both wrap an arm around Santana, Simon looks at us with a smile and says. '' Rachel Berry''

Rachel walks to us and stands beside Blaine, Demi looks at a piece of paper and says. '' Artie Abrams''

'' Asshole'' Santana and I whisper in unison, we both laugh softly and look down at the ground

Blaine chuckles softly and whispers '' You don't like him either?''

Santana and I both shake our heads and look back at the jury, Simon smiles at us and says. '' And the last one for this group is Ryder Lynn''

Ryder stands next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, I look at him with a smile and wrap an arm around him.

'' The ladies and gentleman that still stand in line, can stand on the left side of the sign.'' Britney says with a smile

'' Look at Artie'' Santana whispers softly

I look at Artie and laugh softly as I see that no one has an arm around him, I look back at the jury and see that they all stand in front of us.

Santana squeezes my waist and whispers '' I hate this''

I squeeze her shoulder and whisper '' Just relax Santana''

Simon, Britney and Demi all look at the group and Simon says '' We made two groups off you guys, because one of the two groups goes to the second round.''

'' The other group has to go home but guys never give up, try to follow your dreams.'' Demi says with a smile

'' And the group that will go to the second round is, the group on the right side congratulations.'' Demi says with a smile

'' We did it'' I hear Rachel squeal

'' We did it'' Santana whispers

'' We did it'' I say with a smile and give Blaine a fist pump

Blaine smiles and says '' This will be seriously a good year''

'' Yeah I think so too'' I say with a smile and walk after the group to the waiting room

Quinn and Puck both run to me and Santana and Quinn tackles Santana in a hug, Puck pulls me in a bro hug and says. '' You did it bro''

'' I did it Puck'' I say with a big smile

'' Time to celebrate'' Puck yells with a smile

'' Hey Blaine, Ryder are you guys coming with us tonight?'' I ask with a smile

'' Can my boyfriend come too? He works here too'' Blaine asks

'' I can't come tonight my parents are still here, but next time I will come with you.'' Ryder says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Okay next time you will come with us and Blaine you can bring you boyfriend''

'' Girls are you coming with us?'' Puck asks Santana and Quinn

'' Yeah but we have to get dressed first'' Quinn says with a smile

'' We all sleep in the same hotel right?'' I ask

'' Yeah'' Santana says

'' Well let's meet each other in the lobby around seven pm, we will grab some food together and then find a nice bar or club.'' I say with a smile

'' Sounds good'' Blaine says with a smile

I put on my leather jacket, take out my phone and send Mercedes a quick text message.

**To Mercedes: **Had a new audition today they allowed too much people for the second round, I am still going to the second round but there are now only six people in the second round.

'' Ready to go?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah let's go'' I say with a smile

Puck and I both walk out of the building and hail a cab, after a minute the cab stops and Puck and I jump in the backseat.

Puck gives the address to the driver and I look out of the window, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and says. '' Quinn is really hot''

'' Dude please don't fuck and leave'' I say with a groan

'' But'' Puck starts but I cut him off and say '' No seriously dude, we will see them more with X factor.''

'' I understand I wont sleep and leave'' Puck says with a smile

'' Good'' I say with a chuckle and jump out of the cab after I payed the driver, Puck and I both walk to our room and throw our jackets on the bed.

I walk to my suitcase and look at my clothes, I grab a black t-shirt with the text ' I come I fuck shit up I run' and black jeans.

I walk to the shower after I took a quick shower, I put my t-shirt and jeans on I walk back in the room and say. '' You can shower bro''

Puck walks to the shower and I walk back to my suitcase, I take out my gel and use my phone as mirror.

After I made little spikes of my hair, I put on my shoes and grab my leather jacket.

Puck walks out of the shower and says '' I am ready to go bro''

I nod my head and put my leather jacket on, Puck grabs his leather jacket and together we walk down to the lobby.

Puck and I sit down on a couch and I pull my phone out of my pocket, I open a text message from Mercedes and show it to Puck.

**From Mercedes: **Thank god they still let you go to the second round, tonight there will be X factor on TV so maybe it is the audition you did today.

Puck gives my phone back and says '' Maybe it is''

'' Hey guys'' I hear Blaine say

I put my phone back in my pocket and say '' Hey Blaine''

'' This is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is Brett one of the guys I have to sing against and his best friend Puck.'' Blaine says with a smile and points to a guy that looks really gay

'' Nice to meet you'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Nice to meet you too and you really killed It's My Life yesterday'' Kurt says with a smile

'' Oh guys I invited Rachel and her boyfriend Finn too'' Blaine says with a smile

'' Um okay'' I say

'' Finn is a drummer for X factor'' Blaine says with a smile

I nod my head and stand up as I see Quinn and Santana walking towards us, Santana smiles and says. '' Hey Brett''

'' Hey Santana, hey Quinn.'' I say with a smile

'' Hey Brett, hey Puck.'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Hey guys'' I hear Rachel yell

I roll my eyes and say '' Hey Rachel''

'' This is my boyfriend Finn'' Rachel says and points to a tall dude with a dopey grin

'' Um nice to meet you'' Finn says with a smile

'' Nice to meet you too'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Ready to go?'' Blaine asks

'' Yeah let's go'' I say and walk out of the door

Puck walks next to me and says '' Let's grab some pizza or something''

I nod my head and walk through an alley, I open the door of Mario's and say. '' Table for eight please''

'' Okay follow me please'' The woman says with a smile

We all follow the older woman and Santana sits down, I sit down next to her and Puck jumps next to me.

Quinn sits down next to Puck and the other four sit down in front of us, we all take the menu the woman offers us and order a coke.

'' Want to share a Hawaii pizza bro?'' Puck asks

'' Yeah'' I say and put my menu down

'' Can we go to a karaoke bar?'' Rachel asks

'' Um yeah sure'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Does a karaoke bar have good alcohol?'' Quinn asks

'' We only know clubs that have good alcohol Quinn, we will never go clubbing without good alcohol.'' I say with a chuckle

'' How much can you drink?'' Kurt asks

'' Two bottles of vodka and a couple of beers before we pass out on the bar'' Puck says laughing

'' Yeah and that really happened on a bachelor party for my uncle'' I say with a chuckle

'' Here are your drinks, do you want to order your pizza's?'' The waiter asks

'' Yeah um two pizza's Hawaii two pepperoni and two margarita's please'' Rachel says with a smile

'' Okay'' The waiter says with a smile and walks away

Ten minutes later the waiter brings our pizza's and I pay for our food, Santana slaps me on the back of my head and says. '' We can pay too Brett''

I rub the back of my head and say '' Just give me some shots and it's good, damn you hit like a dude.''

'' She likes to slap people'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Yeah and I don't hit girls'' I say with a chuckle

'' You only hit girls when they attack you'' Puck says with a smile

'' Yeah but then I can hit them to keep them away from me'' I say shrugging

'' True'' Puck says with a smile and hands me a half of his pizza

I take a bite of my pizza and look out of the window, I nudge Puck in his side and say. '' This city will never change''

Puck shakes his head and says '' No but I am glad we moved to New York''

'' Yeah me too'' I say with a smile

'' You guys lived here?'' Kurt asks

'' We lived in Bakersfield but we were going to school here in the neighborhood'' Puck says with a smile

'' Why did you move?'' Finn asks

'' Puck is like a brother to me we know each other since we were five, so we decided to move New York and go to college there.'' I say shrugging

'' To which college were you going? Because the whole table is from New York.'' Kurt asks with a smile

'' Julliard you?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' Santana and Quinn attended to NYU, Blaine, Rachel and I attended to NYADA and Finn just worked in a garage'' Kurt says with a smile

'' Okay two other friends of us were going to Julliard too, but we all dropped out and started working.'' Puck says

'' Why did you drop out of college?'' Rachel asks shocked

'' The teachers didn't like us and we hate school, Brett can make it in the music industry and I just want to work in a bar.'' Puck says shrugging

'' How can you be so sure that Brett makes it in the music industry?'' Finn asks

'' Did you hear him sing?'' Puck asks with a smirk

'' No'' Finn says

'' That explains a lot'' Puck and Quinn says in unison

'' He can sing rock but he can sing love songs too'' Puck says with a smile

'' I want to hear a love song'' Rachel says with a smile

'' Nope not in the mood'' I say

'' Are you ready for the bootcamp Brett?'' Blaine asks with a smile

'' Yeah I am but I hate the idea of someone choosing the song I have to sing.'' I say with a small smile

'' Yeah me too'' Blaine says with a small smile

'' Are we ready to go?'' Rachel asks suddenly

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Yeah sure''

Puck and I both jump out of the booth and run to the door, I open the door for everyone and walk after Santana out of the restaurant.

'' Where to?'' Quinn asks

'' To Asian Sensation a friend of us owns that club/karaoke bar'' I say with a smile and walk through an alley

Puck walks next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, I pat him on the back and lead the group through three more alleys.

I walk to a big black building and walk to the bouncer, I smile at the bouncer and say. '' Hey Jack''

'' Holy shit Brett, Puck how are you guys.'' Jack says with a big smile

'' Back in town for a little while'' I say with a smirk

'' This one over here is trying out for X factor'' Puck says with a big smile and pats me on the shoulder

'' How many people guys?'' Jack asks with a smile

'' Eight'' I say with a smile

'' Alright have fun guys'' Jack says with a smile and opens the door

I let the group walk in first and pat Jack on his shoulder, I immediately walk to the bar and say. '' Hey Mike eight of your special shots please''

'' You fucking asshole, what are you two doing here?'' Mike asks with a big smile and gives me a bro hug

'' Nice to see you too bro and we are here because Brett is trying out for X factor'' Puck says and gives Mike a fist pump

Mike looks at me in shock and asks '' You finally start showing other people your talent?''

'' Yeah second round here we come bitch'' I say with a smirk

'' Shots are on me'' Mike says with a wink and makes the drinks

Santana lays a hand on my shoulder and whispers '' Where do you know him from?''

'' We attended to dance class together'' I say with a smile

'' Your girl Brett?'' Mike asks with a smirk

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' No dude this is the group that goes to the second round of X factor, there is someone else but we don't like him.''

Mike nods his head and excuses his self, because his phone rings.

Puck pulls me away from the bar and pushes me to the stage, he looks at me with a smirk and yells. '' Do your thing Pierce''

I catch the microphone he throws at me and select my song on the computer, I throw a microphone at Puck and say. '' You too Puck''

Puck jumps on stage and stands on the left side of the stage, I stand on the right side of the stage and nod my head at the dude behind the computer.

I look around for the group and see them sitting in a booth, Puck looks at me with a smirk and starts the song.

**Yeah, Uhh….**  
**Uhh….**  
**Yeah..**  
**It's the worlds greatest, Yo,**  
**It's the worlds greatest, Come on,**  
**Worlds Greatest, Ever**

I look up from the ground and sing my part of the song

**I am a mountain**  
**I am a tall tree**  
**Oh, I am a swift wind**  
Sweeping**' the country**  
**I am a river**  
**Down in the valley**  
**Oh, I am a vision**  
**And I can see clearly**  
**If anybody asks u who I am**  
**Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say**

Puck and I both walk to the middle and I wrap an arm around his shoulder, Puck squeezes my shoulder and together we sing the next part of the song.

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**Hey, I made it**  
**I'm the worlds greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my backs against the ropes**  
**I can feel it mmm**  
**I'm the worlds greatest**

I push Puck in front of me and take a small step back, Puck smiles and sings the next part.

**I am a giant**  
**I am an eagle**  
**I am a lion**  
**Down in the jungle**  
**I am a marchin' band**  
**I am the people**  
**I am a helpin' hand**  
**And I am a hero**  
**If anybody asks u who I am**  
**Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say**

I stand back next to Puck and we both do a small body roll, I shake my head as I hear Santana and Quinn laughing and sing the next part.

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**I made it**  
**I'm the worlds greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my backs against the ropes**  
**I can feel it**  
**I'm the worlds greatest**

Puck and I both jump off the stage and grab three microphones out of the DJ booth, we quickly walk to the table where the group sits and give Quinn, Blaine and Santana a microphone.

Santana, Quinn and Blaine both stand up and sing the next part together

**In the ring of life I'll reign love**  
**I will reign**  
**And the world will notice a king**  
**Oh Yeah**  
**When all is darkest, I'll shine a light**  
**Shine a light**  
**And use a success you'll find in me**  
**Me**

Puck gives me a small push towards Santana and mouths ' Together' I nod my head and wrap an arm around Santana's shoulder, Santana smiles at me and together we sing the next part.

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**Hey, I made it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my back's against the ropes**  
**I can feel it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**

Puck and Quinn sing together and slowly walk back to the stage, I hand Kurt my microphone and push him to Blaine.

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**Hey, I made it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my back's against the ropes**  
**I can feel it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**

Blaine and Kurt jump on the stage while singing and stand together next to Puck and Quinn

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**Hey, I made it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my back's against the ropes**  
**I can feel it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**

I catch the microphone the DJ throws at me and sing the next part

**It's the greatest**  
**Can you feel it**  
**It's the greatest**  
**Can you feel it**

Santana and I both walk to the stage and almost the whole club sing with us, I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders and stand on the other side of Puck and Quinn.

**I saw the light**  
**At the end of a tunnel**  
**Believe in the pot of gold**  
**At the end of the rainbow**  
**And faith was right there**  
**To pull me through, yeah**  
**Used to be locked doors**  
**Now I can just walk on through**  
**Hey, uh, hey, hey, hey**  
**It's the greatest**  
**I'm that star up in the sky**

Mike places a few shots on our table and dances back to the bar, I shake my head with a chuckle and let the group sing the last part.

**I'm that star up in the sky**  
**I'm that mountain peak up high**  
**Hey, I made it**  
**I'm the world's greatest**  
**And I'm that little bit of hope**  
**When my back's against the ropes**  
**I can feel it**  
**I'm the world's greatest **

As the song ends I jump off the stage and run to our table, I sit down on a chair and grab a shot.

Santana sits down next to me and I give her a shot, Puck sits on the other side of me and grabs to shots for him and Quinn.

'' That sounded amazing guys'' Finn says with a smile

'' Where is Rachel?'' Kurt asks as he sits down next to Finn

Finn points to the DJ booth and says '' It's time for Barbra Streisand''

'' Fuck'' I say with a groan and grab another shot, Puck grabs the last shot and I stand up from the table.

I quickly walk to the bar and say '' Mike please give those special bottles with alcohol''

Mike slides two bottles to me and says '' I already mixed it bro, you can just drink it.''

I give him some money and say '' Yeah but I won't drink for free bro''

Mike nods his head with a smile and I walk back to the table, I put the two bottles down and say. '' Try this''

Puck fills the shot glasses with Mike's special drink and hands me my shot, I throw my shot back and sit back down next to Santana.

'' How many songs will she sing?'' Puck asks and points to Rachel on stage

'' She always sings three or four songs'' Finn says with a smile

I drop my head on the table with a groan and say '' Kill me please''

'' You don't like Barbra?'' Finn asks confused

'' No I like rock, hard style, rap and other songs that she doesn't sing'' I say and drink another shot

'' Do you listen to the pussycat dolls?'' Kurt asks with a smirk

'' Um no but I sang a song of them'' I say with a chuckle and take the shot Puck gives me

'' Damn how fast do you guys drink?'' Finn asks shocked

'' Fast and we don't really feel it now, but tomorrow we have a killer headache.'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Which song did you sing?'' Kurt asks

'' Don't cha'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Oh my god'' Quinn says laughing

'' We were drunk'' Puck says quickly

'' And teenagers'' I say shrugging

'' Want to sing a song Brett?'' Santana asks with a smirk

'' What song?'' I ask a little bit afraid off her answer

'' Feel this moment'' Santana says with a smile

'' Hell yeah'' I say with a smile and drink another shot, I stand up and offer my hand to Santana.

Santana grabs my hand and I pull her to the stage, Santana jumps on stage and grabs the microphone out of Rachel's hands.

'' Hey I was singing Barbra'' Rachel says

'' Not anymore, you already sang two songs.'' Santana says and nods her head at me

I walk to the DJ and whisper the song in his ear, I grab a microphone and nod my head at the DJ.

I start rapping the first part and slowly walk to the stage, I sit down on the edge of the stage and look at Santana.

**Ask for money, and get advice**  
**Ask for advice, get money twice**  
**I'm from the dirty but that chico nice**  
**Y'all call it a moment, I call it life**

Santana sings the next part and stands behind me, I grab her hand and pull her next to me.

**One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

Santana sits down next to me and looks at me in shock as I sing the Spanish part perfectly, I just shrug my shoulders and stand up with a smirk.

**Mr Worldwide**  
**Santana Lopez**  
**Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica**

Santana shakes her head still shocked and belts out the next part

**I just wanna feel this moment**

We both nod our heads on the beat and I see everyone looking at us, Santana wraps an arm around my waist and I rap the next part.

**Feel this moment….**

**Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo**  
**Long way from them hallways**  
**Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s**  
**Dade county always, 305 all day**  
**Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.**  
**She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups**  
**I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up**  
**Meet and greet, nice to meet ya.**

**But time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,**  
**Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

Santana stands up and sings the next part with a smile

**One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

Santana and I both nod our heads on the beat and sit down on the edge of the stage, I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulder and Santana lays her head against my shoulder.

I rap the next part and look at our table

**Come on, feel this moment….**

**I see the future but live for the moment.**  
**Make sense, don't it? Ha.**  
**Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance**  
**These streets is what schooled 'em**  
**And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick The Ruler**  
**I've lost a lot, and learned a lot**  
**But I'm still undefeated like Shula**  
**I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps**  
**Baby we can travel the world**  
**And I can give you all you can see**

I see Puck smirking and stick my middle finger up, Santana chuckles and pushes me off the stage.

**Time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,**  
**Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.**

I walk to the table and drink a shot, Puck gives me a high five and we both listen to Santana belting out the next part

**One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment ohhh**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

I say the next part and jump back on stage  
**Come on, feel this moment…..**

Santana stands next to me and together we sing the last part

**ohhh I just wanna feel this moment**  
**ohhh I just wanna feel this moment **

Santana and I both jump off the stage and sit back down at our table, Mike throws an other bottle to me and I catch it before it falls on the ground.

Mike grabs a microphone and says '' Alright ladies and gentleman the club is about to close but before we close, my best friend Brett Pierce still has one song to sing so bro come on up and sing this song.''

'' Oh fuck'' I say with a groan and take a long sip out of the alcohol bottle

Puck pulls me off my chair and pushes me to the stage, Mike looks at me with a smirk and hands me the microphone.

I grab the microphone with a glare and sit down on the edge of the stage, Mike walks to his DJ and whispers something in his ear.

_I know for sure that he wants me to sing the song that I hate so much right now, that fucker always loved that song but I am not really in the mood for it now._

I grab Mike by his collar and whisper '' Don't think I will get you back for this Mike''

Mike shrugs his shoulders and walks back to the bar, I sit back down on the stage and nod my head to the DJ.

As I hear the first sounds of the song, I hear someone yell. ''Secondhand Serenade seriously?''

I shake my head with a chuckle and start singing the song

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**  
**Could it be that we have been this way before?**  
**I know you don't think that I am trying**  
**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath**  
**Because tonight will be the night**  
**That I will fall for you over again**  
**Don't make me change my mind**

I look up from the ground and my eyes widen as I see someone familiar sitting at the bar

I quickly jump off the stage and walk to the DJ, I look at him and say. '' Turn off the song now''

The DJ turns off the song and I quickly walk to the bar, I give Mike some money and run to the table.

I grab my leather jacket and say '' Bro we are leaving now''

Puck jumps off his seat and asks '' What's wrong?''

'' Brett babe how are you?'' I hear my ex Dani yell

'' That is wrong'' I say and grab the alcohol bottle, I drink the bottle empty and throw Puck's leather jacket at him.

Puck catches his leather jacket and puts it on, I look at the table and ask. '' Are you guys coming with us?''

Quinn and Santana nod their heads and stand up, I turn around and quickly walk to the exit.

I open the door and hold it open for the group, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks to an alley.

I stop walking as someone grabs me by the back of my jacket and turn around, Dani looks at me with a smile and says. '' I asked you something babe''

'' Don't call me that and leave me alone'' I say with a growl

Puck stands next to me and says '' Leave him alone Dani''

I feel someone wrapping an arm around my waist and look to my left, I see Santana looking up at me with an unfamiliar glint in her eyes and Santana asks. '' Who is that babe?''

I hear Quinn ask the same and look to my right, Quinn has her arms wrapped around Puck's waist and stands there glaring at Dani.

'' No one babe just someone we didn't want to see again'' Puck says and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders

'' Who is that?'' Dani asks and glares at Santana

'' I am his girlfriend, who the fuck are you?'' Santana asks with a growl

Puck and I both stifle a laugh at Dani's shocked face and I say '' Come on babe''

Santana nods her head and let's go off my waist, I turn around and walk away from Dani.

Puck, Quinn and Santana walk next to me and we catch up with the group, we both walk through two more alleys but before I can walk to the third alley someone grabs me by the arm and harshly turns me around.

I pull my arm out of Dani's grip and push her away from me, Dani looks at me in shock and says. '' Why did you push me''

'' Just leave me alone Dani'' I say and start walking again

'' No I wont leave you alone we still have a relationship Brett'' Dani yells

I turn around with a glare and say '' You broke up with me the day you walked out of my life without saying a damn thing, you left me so just fucking leave me alone now.''

'' I left you for a reason'' Dani says

I cross my arms in front of my chest and ask '' What reason?''

'' My ex wanted me back and he is better than you, but we broke up again and I want you back.'' Dani says with a smile

'' Oh you did not just say that'' Puck says with a growl

My eyes widen and I quickly grab Puck by his leather jacket, I look back at Dani and say. '' Fuck off Dani, I don't fucking need you and I definitely don't want you back.

You got back together with your ex and now that it's over you come back to me, I don't work that way and you fucking know that.

Find someone else but leave me alone and if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I would not only let go of Puck but two girls behind me are ready to attack you too.''

Dani shakes her head and says '' This is not over Pierce''

'' I know'' I say with a groan and turn back around

I pull Puck with me and wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders, Puck wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders and I quickly walk to the hotel.

I walk inside the hotel and sit down on a couch in the lobby, I look at the group and say. '' Sorry about that''

'' Who was that?'' Finn asks confused

'' Just a bitch

My ex'' Puck and I say in unison

Santana stifles her laughter and says '' I don't like her''

'' Yeah me neither'' Puck says

'' What did she want?'' Blaine asks and sits down in front of me

'' She wants Brett back but she left him for her ex, she lived with us for over a year and one day Brett and I came home and everything that belonged to her was gone.

She didn't leave a note or something and she didn't call and now after almost two years she shows up again, after she left Brett just ignored everything for a few months I don't want to experience that again.'' Puck says and wraps an arm around my shoulder

I look down at my hands and say '' It won't happen again I don't want her back, I am over her I just hope she will leave me alone.

I will seriously cancel all the X factor stuff to just go back to New York, I don't really care the only thing I want is that she stays out of my life.''

'' You won't stop with X factor'' Puck, Quinn, Santana and Blaine say in unison

'' If that is the only way to stay out of her way than I will stop with X factor'' I say shrugging

'' No you won't stop with X factor Brett, you have a fucking voice where many people would be jealous off.

Don't let her ruin that we will always be by your side because you two belong to our group now, so if she shows up again we will pull you away and ignore her.'' Blaine says

'' You have a huge chance to win Brett, don't let her fuck this up.

You fucking got three times a yes on your first audition, a normal auditioner gets two you are seriously good in singing.'' Quinn says with a smile

'' I won't let you go Brett if that chick shows up again, I can go all Lima heights on her fucking ass.'' Santana says with a smirk

'' Oops Miss Lima Heights is back'' Quinn, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel say in unison

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Thanks guys I really needed this, tonight was fun but now I am fucking tired.''

'' Yeah me too'' Puck says yawning

'' Let's go upstairs we always meet up for breakfast around noon so why don't you two join us?'' Quinn asks with a smile

'' Um if we are awake than we will meet up for breakfast'' I say with a chuckle

Puck writes something down on a piece of paper he found and says '' Here are our numbers, just text us and maybe we will be there tomorrow.''

Puck hands Quinn the piece of paper and Quinn nods her head, Puck and I both stand up and simultaneously say. '' Good night girls and guys''

'' Good night guys'' Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana and Quinn say in unison

Quinn and Santana both give us a kiss on the cheek and Puck and I walk to the elevator, I push the button to our floor and lay my head against the wall.

Puck looks at me and asks '' You alright bro?''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah I am''

Puck opens our door with his key and pushes me inside, I immediately take off my leather jacket and blouse and dive in my bed.

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and says '' Your jeans bro''

I take off my jeans and grab my blanket, I turn off the light that stands next to my bed and say. '' Good night bro''

Puck turns off his light and says '' Good night bro''


	3. Chapter 3

**Boot camp**

'' Alright ladies and Gentleman it's time for the boot camp, we will split you up in teams off two and every team will get one coach.

You will meet your coach in a few minutes but first we want to make the teams, there are six people here so one of us will chose a team and we will stay by that team.

Britney please choose your team'' Simon says with a smile

'' Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson'' Britney says with a smile

'' Alright Demi choose your team'' Simon says

'' Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez'' Demi says with a smile

Santana and I both stand next to Demi and look back at Simon, Simon smiles and says. '' Alright Ryder Lynn and Artie Abrams you two are in my team''

'' Okay now it's time to meet the coaches, tonight you have to perform a song with your coach so you have two hours to prepare.'' Simon says

'' Rachel and Blaine your coach is Katy Perry'' Britney says with a smile and points to the big white door

Katy walks through the door and immediately hugs Britney, Rachel and Blaine, after they said some things Britney nods her head and says. '' We will take the red house Simon''

Simon nods his head and we all wait till they are gone, Demi wraps an arm around mine and Santana's waist and says. '' Brett and Santana your coach is Olly Murs''

'' Hell yeah'' I whisper softly with a big smile as I see Olly walking towards us

Olly gives Santana and Demi a hug and looks at me with a smirk, Olly gives me a fist pump and says. '' I have two of the best singers in my team, we will definitely win this.''

'' What house do you want Olly?'' Demi asks with a smile

'' Um the blue house'' Olly says with a smile

Demi nods her head and says '' We will take the blue house Simon''

Simon nods his head and I walk after Demi out of the room, Olly and Demi leads us to the blue house and Demi opens the door.

Santana and I both walk into the house and sit down on the couch, Demi and Olly both sit down on a chair and Demi grabs a piece of paper.

'' Okay Santana first of all I really liked your first audition but the second time you sang Valerie was just perfect, you have an amazing voice and I was shocked when you did a backwards somersault off Brett's shoulders.'' Olly says with a big smile

'' That was his idea'' Santana says with a chuckle and points to me

I shrug my shoulders with a chuckle and say '' Hey the jury liked it''

'' We really did, we also liked your second audition Brett.'' Demi says with a smile

'' Yeah I enjoyed your dancing but I saw you walking with a painful expression on the your, what happened?'' Olly asks

'' Um I had a small disagreement with one of the other guys, nothing serious but I can't dance so much today.'' I say with a small smile

'' Ah okay well I hope you can dance tomorrow, because I have a slow song in mind for today.'' Olly says with a smile

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Yeah I can dance tomorrow''

'' Alright well I got two songs planned for today Brett with you I want to sing Dear Darlin and Santana with you I want to sing Dance With Me Tonight, Brett can you dance with us on that song? There will be another background dancer but you can dance with Santana we just have to stage fight.'' Olly says with a smirk

'' Yeah sure'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright do you know the text?'' Olly asks

Santana and I both nod our heads and Olly says '' Alright well dancing is not so complicated, it will be slow and just give me a sign when you can't do it.''

I nod my head and say '' I will Olly''

Demi looks at us with a smile and says '' Well we have to go back and perform, the hour is almost over.''

We all stand up and walk to the small stage outside, Santana and I sit down next to the others and I quickly give Puck a fist pump.

Simon, Britney and Demi sit down at the jury table and the three coaches all sit down on the edge of the stage, Simon looks at us with a smile and says. '' Alright let's start''

The whole camera crew run to the front and I immediately feel the hot lights on me, I roll my eyes with a sigh and look at the jury.

After almost an hour Rachel, Blaine, Ryder and Artie sang their songs and Olly jumps on stage, he looks at the camera and says. '' Alright now it's time for my two awesome singers, Santana come on you are first.''

I squeeze Santana's shoulder softly and say '' You can do this''

Santana nods her head with a smile and walks to Olly, I quickly jump off my chair and run backstage.

I give my leather jacket to one of the guys and quickly put on a black blouse, I put on a pair of sunglasses.

I grab a microphone and I run back on stage, Olly and Santana stand behind me and I look in the camera with a smirk.

I point to Olly and say

**' ****Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight, **  
**I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies, **  
**Olly! **  
**Let's go man!'**

Olly, Santana and the other dancer both dance to the front and Olly starts to sing

**My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby, **  
**Look around there's a whole pretty ladies, **  
**But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah. **

I grab Santana's hand and twirl her around, Olly dances towards me and pushes me away from her.

**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, **  
**On the floor up and close getting lost in it, **  
**I won't give up without a fight. **

Santana sings the next part and acts like she tries to break up the fight, I give Olly a soft push backwards and the girl catches him.

**I just wanna, oh baby, **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight, **  
**So come on, oh baby, **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight. **

Olly winks at me and mouths ' Dance' I nod my head and grab Santana's hand, Santana lays a hand on my shoulder and sings the next part together with Olly.

I twirl Santana around and we dance a mix between salsa and tango, Santana looks at me with a smirk and dances away from me.

**We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, **  
**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down, **  
**Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah. **

Olly and I both do a body roll and Santana and the other girl are dancing around us

**I feel the music moving through your body, **  
**Looking at you I can tell you want me, **  
**Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah. **

Santana and the other dancer both sit down on the edge of the stage and Olly and I slowly dance towards them, I offer my hand to Santana and smile as she grabs it.

**When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care, **  
**I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right, **  
**Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, **  
**So come on, oh baby, **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight. **

Olly gives me a soft push and I jump off the stage, I jump back on stage and bite my lip as I feel my knee.

Olly looks at me concerned but I just shake my head with a smile and grab Santana's hand again, Olly sings the next part and we both dance with the girls.

**Break it down now, **  
**shake it like that, **  
**now bring it all back **  
**To dance with me tonight **  
**One more time, one more time, come on now. **

**Do your thing, everybody sing, **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah **

Santana and Olly both sing and dance together and the girl and I both dance behind them and I do the background singing.

**I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight **  
**(everybody, everybody come on now) **  
**Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight **

Olly twirls Santana to me and I place both of my hands on her hips, Santana wraps an arm around my neck and I slowly dip her to the ground.

Olly does the same with the dancer and sings the next part on his own, he looks at Santana and me with a smile and nods his head.

I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulder and walk to Olly, Olly wraps an arm around my shoulder and looks at the jury.

**And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes **  
**We can dance all through the night **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight **  
**So come on, just close your eyes, **  
**We can dance all through the night **  
**I just want you to dance with me tonight**

'' That was amazing'' Demi says with a big smile

Olly nods his head in agreement and says '' Yeah this was perfect''

'' Alright last performance, Brett Pierce and Olly please take the stage.'' Simon says with a smile

Olly grabs two microphones and throws one at me, I catch the microphone and jump back on stage.

I feel some really bad pain in my knee and stop walking, I lay a hand on my knee and whisper. '' Fuck''

Olly walks to me and asks '' What's wrong?''

'' My knee is a little bit painful now'' I say softly and stand up straight

'' Do you want to sit?'' Olly asks

I shake my head and say '' No I just have to stand still''

Olly nods his head and we both walk to the middle of the stage, Demi nods her head to the crew backstage and we both hear the instrumental music.

Olly wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts to sing

**Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.**  
**I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.**  
**I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.**  
**And no one understands what we went through.**  
**It was short. It was sweet. We tried.**

Olly and I both sing the next part and I smile as I see Puck's jaw dropping, I look at Santana and see her watching me with a small smile.

**And if my words break through the wall and meet you at your door, all I**  
**Could say is:**  
**"Girl, I mean them all."**

I sing the next part and Olly whispers something in my ear ' Try to do some high notes'

**Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.**  
**I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.**  
**I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.**  
**And no one understands what we went through.**  
**It was short. It was sweet.**  
**We tried.**

Olly takes over the next part and I whisper ' I will'

**We tried.**

**Woman: I understand why we split before a month.**

**Been thinking about the bar we drank in.**  
**Feeling like the sofa was sinking.**  
**I was warm in the hope of your eyes.**

**So if my words break through the wall to meet you at your door, all I could**  
**Say is:**  
**"Girl, I mean them all."**

I take over the next part and try to throw in some high notes, Olly nods his head and pats me on the shoulder.

**Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.**  
**I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.**  
**I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.**  
**And no one understands what we went through.**  
**It was short. It was sweet. We tried.**

Olly and I both sing the last part and we both look at the camera

**Oh I can't cope. These arms are yours to hold.**

**And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.**  
**And no one understands what we went through.**  
**It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried**

'' That was amazing guys'' Demi says with a big smile as Olly and I both sit down

Olly pats me on the shoulder and says '' I think that as we find the perfect song, this dude will have you guys in tears.

He can sing with emotion you already heard it, but he can reach the high notes too and my song didn't have that.''

'' He can sing Mariah Carey'' Puck says with a smirk

I slap him on the back of his head and say '' Shut the fuck up dude''

Puck sits down next to me and says '' Sorry dude''

I shake my head with a chuckle and look at the jury as Simon clears his throat, Simon looks at us with a smile and says. '' This was amazing guys but today one of you go home, this stays a competition and the jury still decides who leaves.''

'' So we will be back in a few minutes and then you will hear who will stay and who will leave the show'' Britney says with a smile and stands up

Santana sits down on my lap and asks '' Do you think that one of us has to go?''

I shake my head and say '' No you were amazing Santana, they will keep you here and I don't think that Demi will let them throw us out.''

Santana wraps an arm around my shoulder and asks '' How can you be so sure?''

I wrap an arm around her waist and say '' After your performance Simon said something to Olly and Olly did a small fist pump, after my performance Demi and Britney both had to try and stay sitting on their chair.

They won't send us away but I really hope they will send Abrams away''

'' What did you just say?'' Artie asks with a growl

'' You heard me'' I say shrugging

'' Nobody likes you wheels'' Quinn says and sits down on Puck's lap

I laugh softly at Puck's shocked face and pat him on the shoulder, Puck smiles and says. '' Yeah everybody wants you out of the show dude''

'' Brett will go home today'' Artie says with a smirk

'' Oh yeah and why is that?'' Blaine asks and lays a hand on my shoulder

'' Because he didn't dance'' Artie says with a smirk

'' He didn't dance because you fucked up his knee asshole'' Santana says with a growl and tries to stand up, I tighten my grip around her waist and look at Quinn a little bit shocked.

'' Woah easy Lima Heights'' Quinn says and lays a hand on Santana's shoulder

'' Calm down San'' I whisper softly

Santana sits back down with a sigh and says '' They won't send Brett home because he is the best thing X factor has, your song with Eminem sucked.''

'' I am the best rapper here'' Artie says with an eye roll

Puck looks at me and says '' Please do something''

I shake my head and say '' Nope''

Puck shakes his head with a smirk and starts to beat box something really familiar to us, I shake my head with a chuckle and look at him with an eyebrow raised.

Puck just shrugs his shoulders and looks at me with his eyebrows raised, I shake my head with a chuckle and say. '' Nope I won't do it bro and the jury is back''

Puck rolls his eyes with a sigh and we both turn back to the jury, Simon, Britney and Demi walk back on stage and sit down in their chairs.

Olly sits next to me and asks '' You want an extra chair Santana?''

'' No I sit good'' Santana says with a smile

'' Okay'' Olly says with a chuckle and looks at me with a smirk

'' Alright will the teams and their coaches please come on stage'' Britney says with a smile

Santana jumps off my lap and offers me her hand, I grab her hand and wrap an arm around Olly's shoulders.

The three of us walk on stage and stand next to Blaine and Rachel, the jury looks at us with a smile and Simon says. '' It was not easy and that's why we decided to give two people a second chance to prove themselves, we had two guys that didn't reach our expectations and we want to give both of them another chance in the sing off.''

'' Well fuck'' I say softly and hear Olly chuckle

'' Don't worry Brett, you are definitely going to the second round.'' Olly says with a smile

Demi looks at the group and says '' When you hear your name please take a step forward''

'' Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Ryder Lynn and Blaine Anderson.'' Britney says with a smile

Santana, Rachel, Ryder and Blaine take a step forwards and I already know that I have a sing off against Artie, Simon smiles at the four in front of me and says. ''Congratulations you are going to the second round''

'' Fucking hell'' I say softly and look at the ground

'' Brett Pierce and Artie Abrams you two have five minutes to think of a performance for the sing off'' Britney says

I shake my head and jump off stage I quickly grab my mp 3 and search for a song, Puck sits down next to me and says. '' Bro do something with rap''

I shake my head and say '' No I will do something with rock or something''

Olly lays a hand on my shoulder and says '' Don't fuck up your knee Brett''

'' I won't Olly'' I say with a smile

After three minutes I found the perfect song and jump back on stage, I walk to Santana and ask. '' Hey San do you have a painkiller?''

Santana nods her head and hands me two painkillers, I take them in with some water and grab a microphone.

Before I can walk on stage Santana pulls me back and says '' Be careful''

'' I will'' I say with a smile and walk on stage

'' Alright who wants to start?'' Demi asks and looks at me

I shake my head and say '' Artie can start''

Demi nods her head and says '' Go ahead Artie''

I jump off the stage and glare at Artie as he rolls on stage with a smirk, Artie nods his head to the crew backstage and starts his song.

**Lonely I'm so lonely**  
**I have nobody**  
**To call my own**  
**I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely**  
**I have nobody**  
**To call my own**  
**I'm so lonely**

Artie looks in the camera with a pout and I look at Puck with an eyebrow raised, Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and asks. '' What song are you gonna do?''

'' You will see'' I say with a smirk

**Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there**  
**Ya know got to have one good girl whose always been there**  
**Like ya know took all the bullshit**  
**Then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave**

**I woke up in the middle of the night**  
**And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side**  
**Coulda sworn I was dreamin', for her I was feeling'**  
**So I hadda take a little ride**  
**Back tracking ova these few years**  
**Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad**  
**Cause ever since my girl left me**  
**My whole left life came crashing'**

Someone else walks on the stage and helps Artie with the background voices, I jump off my seat and quickly walk backstage.

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**Can't believe I had a girl like you**  
**And I just let you walk right out of my life**  
**After all I put you through**  
**You still stuck around and stayed by my side**  
**What really hurt me is I broke your heart**  
**Baby you were a good girl and I had no right**  
**I really want to make things right**  
**Cause without you in my life girl**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**Been all about the world ain't never met a girl Hat can take the things that you been through Never thought the day would come Where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be Ain't no one on the globe I'd rather see Than the girl of my dreams that made me be so happy But now so lonely So lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own)**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**Never thought that I'd be alone**  
**I didn't think you'd be gone this long**  
**I just want you to call my phone**  
**So stop playing girl and come on home (come on home)**  
**Baby girl I didn't mean to shout**  
**I want me and you to work it out**  
**I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby**  
**And it's driving' me crazy cause**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own)**

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**To call my own (to call my own) girl**

**Lonely, so lonely**  
**So lonely, (so lonely)**  
**Mr. Lonely, so lonely**  
**So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**

After Artie finished his song he rolls off the stage and sits down in front of the group, I grab a headset and put my leather jacket back on.

'' Alright you can start Brett'' Simon says through the microphone

I run to the background dancers and ask '' Can you guys dance with me?''

The dancers all nod their heads and run on stage, I whisper my song to the guys backstage and run on stage as the song starts.

**Help, I need somebody**  
**Help, not just anybody**  
**Help, you know, I need someone**  
**Help **

Some of the background dancers sing with me and we run around the stage, I stand still on the edge of the stage and look in the camera.

**When I was younger, so much younger than today (I never needed)**  
**I never needed anybody's help in any way (now)**  
**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured (and now I find)**  
**Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors **

I run to a group of background dancers on the other side of the stage and sign two boys to follow my lead, I turn back around and I do two no handed cartwheels and a back flip.

I land in a split and look at the other two guys, the other two guys do the same and land in a split next to me.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
**And I do appreciate you being 'round**  
**Help me get my feet back on the ground**  
**Won't you, please, please help me? **

**And now my life has changed in, oh, so many ways (my independence)**  
**My independence seems to vanish in the haze (but)**  
**But every now and then I feel so insecure (I know that I)**  
**I know that I just need you like I've never done before **

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
**And I do appreciate you being 'round**  
**Help me get my feet back on the ground**  
**Won't you, please, please help me? **

I jump back up and walk to the girls on the other side of the stage, as I reach them I slowly walk backwards and they walk with me.

One of the girls looks at me with a smirk and does a front handspring, I look at her with a smile and do two back handsprings.  
The girl shakes her head in amazement and runs back to the other girls, I point to both groups and let them walk to the edge of the stage.

**When I was younger, so much younger than today**  
**I never needed anybody's help in any way (now)**  
**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured (and now I find)**  
**Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors **

I run to the back of the stage and let the dancers stand on the edge of the stage, I ignore the pain in my knee and run to the dancers.

I slide on my knees to the edge and quickly jump up and balance on my toes to stay on stage, one of the dancers grabs the back of my jacket and helps me standing straight.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
**And I do appreciate you being 'round**  
**Help me get my feet back on the ground**  
**Won't you, please, please help me?**  
**Help me, help me**

As the song ends I take off the headset and throw it to someone backstage, I thank the dancers and jump off the stage.

Olly looks at me in shock and says '' I thought you knee was a little fucked up''

'' Um it is but I don't want to go home, before I had to sing I took two painkillers.'' I say with a small smile

'' Woah okay we will be back in a few minutes'' Britney says

I sit down on a chair and lay a hand on my knee, Puck looks at me and says. '' You did too much bro''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I did my best''

Santana hands me an icepack and says '' You did too much tricks''

'' That wasn't much'' Puck and I say in unison

'' It was'' Santana and Quinn say in unison

'' Brett did free running for fun, so this wasn't too much.'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' It was too much for my knee'' I say with a groan and lay the ice on my knee

Two minutes later the jury walks back to their table and Simon says '' Alright Brett and Artie can you please stand on the stage again''

Artie and I both walk on stage and look back at the jury, Britney looks at us with a smile and says. '' It wasn't easy to choose between you two, but one of you really showed us that you want to do this''

'' Yeah one of you danced while being injured and we didn't saw a sign about the pain, we really like that and we really want to see more of him.'' Demi says with a big smile and looks at me

'' So we made a decision Artie it was fun to work with you and hopefully you make it one day, but Brett goes to the second round he showed us that he can do insane things while having an injury.'' Simon says with a small smile

'' Go Bro'' Puck yells with a big smile

I shake my head with a chuckle and thank the jury, Demi smiles at me and says. '' You showed us that you want this Brett, you danced with pain but we didn't saw you wince or hear you groan.

Those stunts were insane but please try to be more careful, we want to see more of you and we don't want you to be injured all the time.''

'' I will be more careful I will always do a few stunts but I will let my knee heal first, I will show you guys what I can do in the second round.'' I say with a smile

'' I can't wait to see it'' Simon and Britney say in unison

'' Alright guys this was the show, it will be on TV tomorrow and just take a rest today or enjoy the city.'' Demi says with a smile

We all nod our heads and walk back to the house, Puck opens the door for us and says. '' Let's go to the out''

'' Not today bro, my knee really need some rest because it hurts like hell right now.'' I say with a small smile and grab a beer out of the refrigerator

'' Alright who wants to go?'' Puck asks

Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Ryder and Artie all raise their hands, Puck looks at the group and says. '' Alright six people, Santana you don't want to go?''

Santana shakes her head and says '' No I don't want to drink again''

Quinn whispers something in Santana's ear and Santana quickly shakes her head but you can see her blushing.

Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle and grabs her jacket, she looks at the group and says. '' Let's go guys''

The group walks out of the door and Blaine slams the door close before Artie has the chance to follow them, Santana and I both burst out laughing and I walk past Artie to the living room.

'' Why are you laughing?'' Artie asks annoyed

'' No one likes you dude, do you really think they want to go clubbing with you?'' I ask

'' Shut up'' Artie says with a growl

'' You know that you have to go home right?'' Santana asks as she sits down next to me

'' Yeah my mom is on her way'' Artie says shrugging

'' Yeah well good luck with whatever you want to do, I definitely won't say goodbye to you.'' I say shrugging and jump off the couch

I offer Santana my hand and smile as she grabs it, I walk upstairs to our room and lay down on my bed.

'' Want to watch a movie?'' Santana asks

'' Which one?'' I ask with a smile

'' Um The Exorcist?'' Santana asks with a smirk

'' Sure'' I say with a big smile and sit with my back against the headboard

Santana grabs her laptop and sit down next to me, she places the laptop on my lap and walks to her nightstand.

'' Chips or candy?'' Santana asks

'' Candy'' I say with a smile

Santana throws two bags with caramel stuff on the bed, Santana walks back to my bed and sits down next to me.

I lay down on my back and place the laptop on my stomach, Santana lays down next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

I grab two cans of coke out of my nightstand and give one to Santana, I place mine on the nightstand and look back at the movie.

Santana moves her head to my chest and lays an arm over my stomach behind the laptop, I wrap an arm around her shoulders and smile softly as I hear her sigh.

_In the middle of the night Quinn and Puck both walk into the room and see Santana and Brett sleeping soundly on Brett his bed, Puck quickly makes a picture and whispers. '' I really think they will be a couple at the end of X factor''_

_'' Yeah me too Santana likes him'' Quinn whispers with a smile and carefully grabs the laptop off Brett's stomach_

**If you want you can follow me on twitter, I will tweet something when I upload a new chapter.**

**My nickname there is German-Snixx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I never tried this before but I will try and write this chapter in Santana's pov**

**I don't own glee or X factor but if I did own glee Brittana would never break up**

**Santana's pov**

The morning after the first round I wake up and immediately start to panic as I feel a strange arm around my waist, I quickly look behind me and sigh in relief as I see Brett lying behind me.

I quietly get out of bed and grab some clothes out of the closet, I walk to the bathroom and almost scream as I see Quinn standing there with a shit eating grin.

'' You like him bitch'' Quinn whispers with a smirk

I quickly close the door and stand against it, I cross my arms and say. '' No I don't''

'' Yes you do come on you woke up with a fucking smile, you sit on his lap and you even cuddle with him when we are gone.

You like him Santana don't deny it bitch, I am your best friend and you don't even cuddle with me in your sleep.

You know him for two weeks or something and you already cuddle with him'' Quinn says with a smile

I roll my eyes with a sigh and say '' Okay okay I like him''

'' I knew it'' Quinn says with a smirk

'' Yeah but he doesn't know about her Q'' I say softly and sit down on the toilet seat

'' Tell him San'' Quinn says and sits down in front of me

'' It's not that easy'' I say with a groan

'' I know babe but maybe he likes kids'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Come on a nineteen year old dude, doesn't like a girl with a three year old child Q.'' I say and bury my head in my hands

'' You have to tell him Santana, you can't keep her a secret.

What if he really likes you and you are too afraid to tell him about Bella?'' Quinn asks

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I am afraid Q, I never liked a boy so quickly.''

'' Tell him today both of you don't have to train today and you can take a walk around the city or something'' Quinn suggest

'' I don't know Q'' I say softly

'' Just think about it San'' Quinn says softly and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Quinn grabs her stuff and walks out of the bathroom, I lock the door and undress myself.

I take a quick shower and quickly get dressed, after I dried my hair and put some make up on I run downstairs and grab a cereal bar.

'' Good morning Santana'' Blaine and Kurt say with a smile

'' Good morning guys'' I say with a smile and grab my jacket

'' Where are you going?'' Quinn asks

'' I have to think'' I whisper softly and put on my shoes

Quinn nods her head and pulls Blaine and Kurt with her to the living room, I open the front door and walk outside.

I walk out of the small street and towards the small park, I sit down on a bench in front of the pond and look at the ducks.

_I don't think I can tell Brett about Bella, who wants a nineteen year old girl with a three year old daughter?_

_Almost all my friends in Lima left me because I was pregnant, the only ones that stayed were Quinn and Kurt._

_The father didn't want anything to do with Bella so we broke up the day I found out I was pregnant, Quinn really helped me that time and she still helps me with Bella._

_Quinn lives in her own apartment but she is almost everyday in my kitchen searching for bacon, my parents accepted my choice to raise my daughter and payed for my apartment and stuff._

_I followed night classes at NYU and graduated after two years, Bella really loves my parents, Quinn and Kurt but I never brought a guy home._

_I really like Brett but I don't know how he will react as I tell him about Bella, not much people accept it that I have a daughter and raise her on my own._

'' Fuck me'' I yell and quickly put a hand over my mouth, I look behind me to see who scared the crap out of me and see Brett laughing his ass off.

'' Sorry'' Brett says still laughing his ass off

'' Asshole'' I say with a chuckle and sit back down on the bench

'' Damn that was hilarious'' Brett says still laughing and sits down next to me

'' That was mean asshole'' I say with a chuckle

'' Sorry'' Brett says with a small smile

'' How did you know I was here?'' I ask with a small smile

'' Quinn told me that you wanted to think about something, are you okay?'' Brett asks concerned

I nod my head and say '' Yeah I am''

I take out my phone as I hear it buzz and open Quinn's text message

**From Fabitch: **I know that he is with you, tell him babe.

**To Fabitch: **Yeah you told him where I was, what the fuck do you want me to say?

**From Fabitch: **Just tell him babe

**To Fabitch: **This isn't easy Quinn

I take the coffee Brett offers me and say '' Thanks''

'' Your welcome'' Brett says with a smile and looks back at the pond

**From Fabitch: **I know that it isn't easy but seriously San, he likes you and you like him you two are fucking cute together.

Just tell him and I will kill him if he walks away, Puck already knows it but he saw Bella's picture on my background.

He promised to don't tell Brett about it, but he also said that he thinks that Brett will react good.

**To Fabitch: **Puck knows?!

**From Fabitch: **Yeah sorry babe

I shake my head with a sigh and put my phone back in my pocket, I take a sip of my coffee and look down at my hands.

'' What's wrong Santana?'' Brett asks softly

'' Nothing'' I say with a small fake smile

'' There is something San, I can see it you are not yourself.'' Brett says with a small smile and looks at me

_It's now or never_

'' Take a walk with me?'' I ask with a small smile

Brett nods his head and stands up, I stand up with a small smile and we both start walking.

After five minutes Brett wraps an arm around my shoulders and asks '' What's wrong San? You are really quiet.''

I look down at my feet and say '' I have to tell you something''

Brett stops walking and leads me to a bench, I sit down on the bench and take an other sip of my coffee.

Brett sits down next to me and looks at me with a small smile, I place my coffee on the bench and take my phone out of my pocket.

I quickly unlock my phone and open the photo albums, I select a photo that Quinn took of Bella and smile softly as I see my baby girl.

I give Brett my phone and say '' Just look at the picture''

I watch Brett's face as he looks at the picture and see him watching the picture with a small smile, after a minute he gives my phone back and says. '' She looks like you''

'' I know that is my daughter Bella'' I say softly and look down at my hands

I close my eyes with a sigh as I hear Brett standing up but my eyes shoot open in shock as I feel two hands over mine, I look up and see Brett crouching down in front of me Brett smiles softly and says. '' I don't care if you have a daughter Santana, she looks just like you I can see that you love her very much.''

I nod my head with a small smile and say '' Yeah I really love her, Quinn does too.''

Brett looks down at our hands and says '' I like you Santana but I don't know what will happen after X factor, I really don't care that you have a daughter but now we see each other all day what will happen after the show?''

'' I don't know I think we have to see what happens'' I say softly and intertwine one of our hands

Brett looks at our hands with a smile and asks '' Can I take you out tonight?''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Yes''

We sit there for another five minutes both looking at our intertwined hands as Brett looks up, he smiles softly and says. '' Come on Olly wanted to speak to us''

I stand up with a smile and Brett wraps an arm around my shoulders, I wrap an arm around his waist and together we walk to the blue house.

Brett opens the door for me and I see Olly sitting on the couch, Brett and I both walk to Olly and Brett sits down on a chair in front of him.

I sit down on Brett's lap and look at the door as I hear someone walking in, Demi walks in with a smile and says. '' Oh good you two are finally here''

'' Yeah sorry we were taking a walk'' Brett says with a smile and wraps an arm around my waist

Olly looks at us with a smile and says '' I know that we didn't have anything planned today, but I have a good idea.''

'' What is it?'' Brett and I ask in unison

'' Well next week you guys have to do a duet and I watched the show yesterday, you two act really couply on the show and I think that it's a good idea if you two sing a love song.'' Olly says with a smile

'' Yeah they recorded the part that Santana sat on your lap Brett and you two look really cute together, I think that you two will have a huge chance as you sing a duet.'' Demi says with a smile

Brett and I both look at each other in shock and I say '' I didn't know they recorded that''

'' Yeah me neither'' Brett says

'' Well they did, you two are a trending on twitter.'' Olly says with a smile

'' Um why?'' Brett asks

Olly grabs his laptop from the table and shows us his twitter site, Brett and I both look in the trending list and I see in the top three a mash-up of our names.

'' Brettana sounds good'' Brett says with a chuckle

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Listen to this''

**GleekLover: Oh my god I just watched X factor, Brett and Santana are the cutest ever.**

**Are they in a relationship or what? Santana sat so cute on his lap and Brett had his arm wrapped protective around her waist.**

**I will definitely watch X factor for them they both have an amazing voice and they are fucking hot, I see an X factor love story beginning what about you guys?**

Brett laughs softly and says '' They like us''

'' They love you guys'' Demi says with a smile

'' Do you guys want to do that duet?'' Olly asks with a smile

Brett shrugs his shoulders and I say '' Yeah we want to do that duet''

Brett looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I just shrug my shoulders with a smirk, Olly looks at us with a big smile and says. '' You two can choose the song and choreograph a dance for it''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' We will''

'' Well that was all we want to talk about, you guys can go again or hang out with Olly.'' Demi says with a smile

'' Um we will go to our house, we have something planned for tonight.'' Brett says with a smile

I jump off Brett's lap and Brett stands up with a smile, Brett gives Olly a fist pump and we both walk back to the house.

Before I can open the door Quinn yanks the door open and pulls me inside, Brett looks at us in amusement and says. '' I will be upstairs''

I nod my head with a smile and whisper '' We can leave in an hour or something''

Brett nods his head with a smile and runs upstairs, Quinn pulls me to the backyard and pushes me down on a chair.

'' Tell me'' Quinn says with a big smile

'' I think we are going on a date tonight'' I say with a chuckle

'' Really?'' Quinn asks squealing

'' Yes really he knows about Bella, but he doesn't care about that the only thing he is afraid of is what will happen after the show.'' I say with a smile

'' What did you say to him?'' Quinn asks and sits down in front of me

'' That we will see what happens, but I really like him Q.'' I say with a smile

'' I know S but don't forget to call your little girl tonight'' Quinn says with a smile

'' I won't'' I say with a smile

Quinn pats me on the leg and says '' Go get ready for your date''

I nod my head with a chuckle and stand up, I quickly run inside and run to our room.

I look around the room and smile as I see that Brett moved to an other room to change, I grab my favorite red dress out of the closet and walk to the bathroom.

After I changed and straightened my hair, I walk out of the bathroom and jump as I hear Quinn whistle.

I sigh softly and say '' You scared the shit out of me''

'' Sorry'' Quinn says laughing

'' Yeah yeah how do I look?'' I ask

'' Hot'' Quinn says with a smile and throws my purse

I catch my purse and say '' We have to call her now, I think it's too late if I call her when I get back.''

Quinn nods her head and we both sit down on the bed, I grab my phone and call my parents.

'' Mija'' My mom and dad say in unison

'' Hi mami, hi papi.'' I say with a chuckle and put the phone on speaker

'' How are you?'' My dad asks

'' Good how is my baby girl?'' I ask

'' She listens to your voice and whispers Mami'' My mom says

'' I miss her'' Quinn and I say in unison

'' Hi Quinn'' My mom and dad say in unison

'' Hi Marie, Hey Lio.'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Mija who is that boy, we saw you with on the television?'' My mom asks and I hear the smirk in her voice

Quinn burst out laughing and says '' Yeah San who is that''

'' Shut it bitch and that is Brett Pierce mami'' I say

'' Your boyfriend?'' My dad asks

'' No papi'' I say

'' Not yet'' Quinn say with a smirk

'' Not yet?'' My mom and dad ask in unison

'' She is going on a date tonight'' Quinn says and dodges my slap

'' Do you like him mija?'' My dad asks

'' Yes papi I really do'' I say

'' Than go on that date mija, we can call another time we are on our way to the ice cream cart with Bella.'' My dad says

'' Okay papi I will call you tomorrow'' I say

'' Alright mija have fun'' My dad and mom say in unison

'' You too'' I say with a smile

'' Bye Lio, bye Marie.'' Quinn says

'' Bye Quinn'' My parents say in unison and hang up the phone

I put my phone in my purse and say '' I will see you tonight Q''

'' Have fun San'' Quinn says with a smile as I run out of the door

I walk down the stairs and smile as I see Brett and Puck talking in the kitchen, I walk to them with a smile and say. '' Hey guys''

'' Hey San have fun you two'' Puck says with a smile and walks out of the kitchen

Brett smiles and says '' You look beautiful''

Brett grabs his leather jacket and asks '' Ready?''

I nod my head and walk after Brett out of the door, I smile as I see a taxi parked on the driveway and Brett opens the door for me.

We both sit down in the taxi and the driver drives away, after twenty minutes the driver parks the car and Brett hands him some money.

Brett jumps out of the car and offers me his hand, I grab his hand with a smile and step out of the taxi.

Brett looks at me with a small smile and says '' We have to walk for fifteen minutes or something''

I nod my head with a smile and grab his hand, Brett intertwines our hand and walks in front of me.

Brett tightens his grip on my hand and helps me climbing a small mountain, I look at him and ask. '' Where the hell are you taking me?''

'' You will see'' Brett says with a chuckle and grabs a flashlight out of his bag

'' Are you going to kill me?'' I ask jokingly

'' Maybe'' Brett says laughing

Ten minutes later Brett stops walking and places a blanket on the ground, he sits down on the ground and pulls me next to him.

'' Where are we?'' I ask

'' You will see that in five minutes'' Brett says with a smile and grabs some Chinese take out and wine out of his bag

Brett hands me some food and a glass wine and takes his own food, I look around me but the only thing I see are rocks and grass.

After Brett and I ate our food Brett stands up and throws everything away, I shiver a little as I feel a cool breeze and smile as Brett wraps his jacket around me.

Brett pulls me up and whispers '' Look in front of you''

I look to the front and gasp as I see that we are standing behind the Hollywood sign, Brett wraps his arms around my waist and whispers. '' Only a few people know how to come here, normally you stand in front of it but this is better.''

I nod my head still amazed by the view and say '' It looks beautiful''

'' I know'' Brett says with a chuckle

I stand back against Brett and lay my head against his shoulder, I smile softly as he tightens his grip around my waist and look back at the city.

Brett takes a step back and grabs our wine glasses, he hands me mine and stands back behind me.

I take a sip of my wine and look down at the city lights, I grab my phone as it buzzes and open the text message from my mom.

**From Mami: **She enjoyed the ice but she really misses you and Q

I select the picture my mom send me and smile as I see my baby girl with a big smile and an ice cream cone on my screen, Brett wraps his arms back around my waist and says. '' She looks really adorable''

I lay my head against his shoulder and say '' She can be adorable, but sometimes she is just like me and wants to go all Lima heights on someones ass.''

'' Like yesterday with Artie?'' Brett asks laughing

'' Uh yeah'' I say with a small smile

'' Quinn was good in holding you back'' Brett says

'' She can hold me back but your arms around my waist calmed me down'' I say softly

'' Really?'' Brett asks surprised

I look at him with a smile and say '' Yeah it was a little bit weird and unfamiliar to me, but your touch calms me down faster than Quinn can hold me back.''

Brett looks me in the eyes with a smile and asks '' Do you remember the day Artie fucked up my knee and I punched him in the stomach?''

I nod my head a little bit confused and look at him, Brett smiles and says. '' Normally I don't walk away when I am mad, but that day I walked away because I felt it that you stood behind me.

I didn't want to beat the crap out of someone in front of you, Puck already knew that I liked you before I said it and that's why he tried to hold me back.

Normally Puck helps me but he tried to take it easy too, he likes Quinn but the last relationship he had was three years ago or something.''

'' Quinn likes him too'' I say with a smile

'' Yeah Puck really tries to change himself, Blaine already told me that he doesn't flirt with other girls in the club.'' Brett says with a chuckle

'' How long do you know Puck?'' I ask with a smile

'' For almost fifteen years now Puck moved into the house next to mine and we immediately talked to each other about the stuff we liked back then.

I helped him moving in and he helped me with some problems and other stuff, thanks to Puck I started with playing guitar.

We were going to school together we did everything together and a year ago after graduation, we both decided to move to New York and go to college there.

Puck is like a brother to me and the only family I need, he is always there for me when I need him and he can always come to me with his problems.'' Brett says with a small smile

'' Do you miss LA?'' I ask with a smile

'' No I don't miss it, it was fun to live here but I like New York.'' Brett says with a smile

'' How long do you know Quinn?'' Brett asks with a smile

I turn around in his arms and say '' For almost ten years same goes with Kurt, we all lived in the same neighborhood and later we attended to the same high school.

Quinn and Kurt were the only ones that supported me after I found out I was pregnant, Bella's dad left me because he didn't wanted a child.

My parents supported me too and after graduation all of us decided to move to New York, my parents work at a hospital there and they like it more than working in a small town.

Bella loves New York and Quinn, Kurt and I both love it to live there we all have an own apartment, but Quinn is more in my kitchen then in her own house.'' I say with a smile

'' I can't believe that dude left you'' Brett says and I hear a small growl

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and say '' I didn't love him but it still sucked that he left me, my parents, Quinn and Kurt helped me raising Bella but it sucks that she has one parent.''

Brett lays his hands on my hips and says '' She only needs you, Quinn, Kurt and your parents Santana, she doesn't need someone in her life that doesn't wanted a child.

She looks really happy on the pictures I saw and her dad doesn't even deserve to see her, he misses out on an amazing girls life it's his own fault.

She has an amazing mom and that is all she needs''

I lay my head against Brett's chest and say '' Damn you make me cry''

'' Sorry'' Brett says with a chuckle and wraps his arms around my waist

I lift my head and say '' Nobody ever said something like that to me, normally they walk away before they really know me.''

Brett shrugs his shoulders with a smile and says '' I won't walk away Santana, just as I said this afternoon I don't care if you have a daughter.

All I care about is you and the only thing that bothers me a little bit, is what will happen after the show or if one of us doesn't reach the finals.''

I smile softly and say '' I don't care what happens but I hope that this will continue in New York.

I really like you Brett and I never felt this way before, if one of us doesn't reach the finals we can always go to the live shows and watch the show.''

'' I really like you too Santana'' Brett says with a small smile

I look Brett in the eyes and see that he speaks the truth, Brett lifts his right hand and cups my cheek.

I lean into his touch and slowly lean in, Brett slowly leans in and stops as his lips are centimeters away from mine.

I smile softly and close the gap between us, Brett tightens his grip around my waist and moves his lips against mine.

I open my mouth a little bit as I feel his tongue asking for entrance and moan softly as our tongues meet for the first time, I tighten my grip around his shoulders and play with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

Brett slowly pulls away and lays his forehead against mine, Brett smiles softly and gives me a small peck on the lips.

We both jump a little bit as both of our phones ring and we both grab our phones, I open the text message from Quinn and try to suppress a groan.

**From Quinn: **Demi just walked into the house and told us that you have an early training tomorrow, time to get your ass back here because they will record everything what happens around the house from now on.

I hear Brett groan and say '' I think you got the same message''

'' Yeah they will record everything we do'' Brett says with a groan

'' Welcome to X factor'' I deadpan

'' Come on let's go back, Puck already called a cab for us.'' Brett says with a chuckle

I nod my head with a smile and Brett quickly throws everything in his back, I grab Brett's hand and together we walk down the same pad to the cab.

We both jump in the car and the cab driver immediately drives away, I lay my head on Brett's shoulder and smile as he wraps his arms around me.

_I don't know what will happen on the show and with the two of us, but for now I really want to enjoy this and just forget everything._

_I never fell so hard for someone but I know that I am falling for him, I hope we can continue this in New York but I still have to think about my baby girl._

**I hope you liked this chapter:]**

**Next chapter will be in Brett's pov, but San will get a little surprise.**

**If you have any tips or something you want to see in the story, please message me or say it in a review:]**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been five days ago since our date and that we heard that they will record everything around the house, almost everyone around the house are together now._

_Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Ryder finally got the balls and asked Marley someone that works backstage on a date and Puck finally asked Quinn on a date._

_Puck, Quinn, Santana and I act all couply but we aren't together yet, I want to wait till I meet little Bella before I ask San._

_Santana and I are busy preparing our duet tomorrow but today is a relax day, we all agreed to stay by the house and enjoy the pool and the weather._

'' Bro come in the pool'' Puck yells snapping me out of my thoughts

I take off my sunglasses and say '' No I want to lay here for a little while''

Puck jumps out of the pool and says '' Come in the pool bro''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' No bro''

Puck walks to me with a smirk and says '' Or you jump in the pool yourself, or I throw you in the pool.''

I jump from my towel and slowly walk backwards, Puck runs to me with a smirk and tries to tackle me.

I dodge Puck's tackle and run around the pool, Puck turns around with a smirk and yells. '' Now girls''

I turn around and my eyes widen in shock as I see Santana, Quinn, Marley and Rachel running towards me, I grab Santana's hands before she can push me into the pool and let myself fall backwards into the pool.

I release Santana's hands in the pool and quickly swim to the side, I pull myself up on the edge of the pool and laugh as I see all girls laying in the pool.

'' Holy shit that was hilarious'' Puck says laughing and sits down next to me

'' That was mean'' Quinn and Santana say in unison

'' Um why are all the other girls in the pool? I only pulled Santana with me'' I ask with a chuckle

'' They just ran in the pool'' Puck says still laughing

'' We didn't expect you to fall backwards asshole'' Quinn says and hit me in the stomach

I lay a hand on my stomach and say '' Damn Q be glad that I didn't pull you with me too''

Santana hits me in the shoulder and says '' You didn't have to pull me with you''

Puck burst out laughing as I rub my shoulder and high fives both girls, I shake my head with a chuckle and push Puck in the pool.

I walk back to my towel and lay down on my back, I hear the girls still laughing and Puck yells. '' That was mean B''

'' I know bro'' I yell back and put my sunglasses back on

After fifteen minutes I jump off my towel and walk inside, I grab a water bottle out of the refrigerator and sit down on the kitchen counter.

'' What's wrong bro?'' Puck asks as he walks into the kitchen

'' Nothing it's just a little bit hot outside'' I say with a smile and take a sip of my water

'' Then take off you shirt, you are the only one that walks around in a t-shirt.'' Puck says with a chuckle

Puck pulls me back outside and says '' Seriously bro take off that shirt''

'' Yeah yeah want to dive in the pool?'' I ask with a smirk

Puck nods his head with a smirk and says '' Yes but first take off that damn shirt, it's too hot for a t-shirt.''

I take my t-shirt off with a sigh and Puck and I both run to the pool, we both dive in the water and swim to the other side.

Puck and I both climb out of the pool and we both turn around as we hear a few gasps, I look at the girls and see them staring at me with their mouths wide open.

'' What's wrong with them?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' I don't know'' Puck says laughing

'' Hey girls stop drooling'' Puck yells laughing

I shake my head with a chuckle and sit down on my towel, Marley looks at me with a small smile and asks. '' Why did you hide that body?''

'' I didn't hide my body'' I say with a chuckle

'' You did you always walk around in a t-shirt'' Ryder says with a smirk

'' You definitely don't have to hide that body, your abs are amazing.'' Kurt says with a smile

'' Uh thanks'' I say

'' Are you alright San?'' I hear Quinn ask

I look at Santana and see her looking at the floor blushing, Quinn walks to me and stage whispers. '' You definitely don't have to hide your abs, Santana loves them.''

'' Shut it Fabray'' Santana yells still blushing

Puck burst out laughing and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders, I walk to Santana with a small smile and whisper. '' I thought ethnic people don't blush San''

Santana hits me in the stomach and says '' Shut up Pierce''

'' Did she just hit you in the stomach bro?'' Puck asks with a smirk

'' Yeah I think she did'' I say with a chuckle

'' One tip Santana run, everyone who hits Brett in the stomach will land in the pool.'' Puck says with a smirk

'' Oh fuck'' Santana says and runs away

'' Why did you say that bro?'' I ask with a chuckle and run after Santana

Santana tries to run into the kitchen but I wrap an arm around her waist and whisper '' Time for a dive''

'' Hell no'' Santana says and tries to run away again

I tighten my grip around her waist and walk backwards, I stop walking as I feel someone jumping on my back and see a head full of blond hair.

'' Get off of me Q'' I say with a chuckle

'' Let her go Brett'' Quinn says laughing

'' Nope'' I say with a chuckle

'' Mami, Mami.'' I hear a small voice yell

I look at the kitchen door and see a cute little girl standing there with a big smile, Quinn jumps off my back and says. '' Oh my god Bella''

I look down at Santana and see her looking at Bella with tears in her eyes, I release my grip around Santana's waist and smile as Quinn and Santana both run to Bella.

Puck wraps an arm around my shoulder and says '' She is cute''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah she is''

'' Hola mija'' I hear two voices say

I look up and see Santana's parents walking to Santana, Puck tightens his grip around my shoulders and whispers. '' Oh shit''

'' What?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Quinn told me that Santana's that will interrogate us both'' Puck whispers

'' Fuck'' I whisper softly

'' Two big boys are afraid of someones dad?'' Marley asks with a chuckle

'' Shut up'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Brett, Puck come here for a second'' Quinn yells

Puck and I both walk over to Quinn and Santana and I smile as I see Santana standing up with Bella in her arms, Santana looks at me with a smile and says. '' Baby girl I want you to meet Brett and Puck, guys this is my daughter Bella.''

Bella sticks out her hand with a small smile and Puck shakes it with a smile, I shake Bella's hand with a smile and say. '' Nice to meet you Bella''

'' Nice to finally see the guy our daughter talks so fondly about'' Santana's dad says with a small smirk

'' Dad shut up please'' Santana says blushing

'' Sorry mija'' Santana's dad says with a chuckle

Quinn looks at us with a smile and says '' Guys I want you to meet Santana's parents Marie and Lio, but I see them as my parents too.''

'' Nice to meet you'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Nice to meet you too'' Marie says with a smile

Lio walks to Puck with a small smile and whispers something in his ear, Puck gulps and nods his head.

'' We will be right back'' Lio says with a smile and wraps an arm around Puck's shoulders

Puck looks at me with a small smile and walks with Lio inside, Quinn and Santana both roll their eyes and Quinn says. '' I hope Puck doesn't run away''

'' Run away?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Yeah my dad can be a little bit scary'' Santana says with a smirk

Santana walks with Bella in her arms in the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen counter, I walk after her and ask. '' Do you want some coffee Marie?''

'' Yes please'' Marie says with a smile and sits down next to Marie

'' I will make the coffee, Lio wants to speak with you bro.'' Puck says as he walks into the kitchen with a smirk

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and whispers '' Good luck''

Puck pushes me out of the kitchen and I walk to the living room with a small sigh, I see Lio sitting on the couch and sit down on the chair in front of him.

Lio looks at me with a smile and says '' It's nice to meet the boy my daughter talks so fondly about, but I really want to know some things about you.''

I look at him with a small smile and ask '' What do you want to know?''

'' Well how old are you and what for work are you doing?'' Lio asks with a small smile

'' I am nineteen years old and normally I work at Starbucks, but now I am concentrating on X factor.'' I say with a small smile

'' No college?'' Lio asks with a small smirk

'' I think Puck already told you this but no, no college we dropped out in our second year because we didn't really like it, Puck and I both work at Starbucks but Puck gave me up for X factor and told me that if I win this he and two of our friends will be a part of my band.'' I say

Lio nods his head and says '' Yeah he told me about it but I wanted to hear it from you too''

'' I understand'' I say with a small smile

'' What are your intentions with my daughter Brett?'' Lio asks

'' I don't know yet Lio first I want to spend some time with Bella and Santana, when we start a relationship her daughter will be a part of it and I really want to get to know Bella.

Santana and I started dating here but I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend because I first wanted to see Bella, the day Santana told me that she has a daughter she was so afraid that I would walk away that she couldn't look me in the eyes when she told me about her.

I know that we are both young but I don't care if she has a daughter, I don't know what will happen but now that Bella is here I want to spend some time with her and get to know her.

I really like your daughter and I will do my best to make her happy'' I say with a small smile

Lio stands up with a big smile and pulls me off the chair, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and says. '' I really like you Brett you are honest and I can see that you really care about my daughter, I am glad that you want to spend some time with my grand daughter and you will have the time for that because we will be here for two days.

The live shows will start in two weeks and then we will be there everyday but today was just something to surprise Santana and Quinn''

Lio leads me to the kitchen and chuckles as he sees the shocked look on Santana's face, Lio walks to Santana and whispers something in her ear.

Santana looks at me with a smile and nods her head, Puck wraps his arm around my shoulder and whispers. '' He likes you?''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah he likes us''

I look down as someone pulls on my swimming suit and smile as I see Bella looking at me with a small smile, I crouch down and say. '' Hey princess do you want a cookie?''

'' Cookie'' Bella squeals with a big smile

I pick her up with a small smile and walk to the kitchen counter, I place her on Santana's lap and grab a small pack of cookies out of the pantry.

I give Bella a cookie and place the rest on the table, I smile as the whole group walks inside and sit down next to Puck.

'' Aw she is really cute Santana'' Marley says with a smile

'' Yeah she is'' Santana says with a smile and gives Bella a kiss on the head

'' What are the plans for the next show?'' Marie asks with a smile

'' We all have to sing a song and do a duet mami'' Santana says with a smile

'' San and Brett have to do a love song'' Quinn says with a smirk and sits down on Puck's lap

'' A love song?'' Lio asks with a smirk

'' Yeah we already practiced enough but Brett still has to learn me some dance steps'' Santana says with a small smile

'' You have to perform tomorrow right?'' Marie asks

Santana nods her head and says '' Yeah tomorrow night, tomorrow morning we will practice a little bit more.''

'' Okay well we will be here for two days but do you guys still have a room we can stay?'' Lio asks with a smile

'' You can take our bed'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Oh yeah you guys sleep in the same room'' Lio says with a chuckle

'' Where will you sleep?'' Quinn asks Puck

'' On the couch'' Puck says shrugging

'' Yeah we can sleep in the living room for two days'' I say with a smile

'' You guys know that the camera's hang there too right?'' Marley asks with a chuckle

'' Yeah I don't care'' I say with a smile

'' We don't want to take your bed Brett'' Lio says with a smile

'' You can sleep in our room Lio, Brett and I will sleep on the couch.'' Puck says with a smile

'' Are you sure?'' Lio asks

'' Yes'' Puck and I say in unison

'' Okay'' Lio says with a smile

'' What do we eat today?'' Ryder asks

'' Uh we can order pizza'' I say shrugging

Puck throws my cellphone at me and says '' You know my order bro''

I shake my head with a chuckle and ask the rest of the group what they want, after they gave me the orders I call my favorite pizza place and order the pizza's.

'' You knew the phone number?'' Marie asks

'' Yeah I called our favorite Pizza place, Puck and I grew up here so I know almost everything here.'' I say with a smile

'' Woah you lived here, why did you move to New York?'' Marie asks

'' Uh that is a story for another time'' I say with a small smile

Marie nods her head with a smile and takes a sip of her coffee, five minutes later I jump of my seats as the doorbell rings and grab my wallet.

I walk to the front door before anyone can hand me some money and turn on the lights, I open the door and suppress a groan as I see Dani standing there with our pizza's.

'' Puck can you please come here for a second'' I yell and Puck probably heard the anger in my voice, because a few seconds later he pulls me away from the door and grabs my wallet out of my hands.

I walk back to the group and sit down on my chair, five minutes later Puck walks into the kitchen with the pizza's and gives everyone their pizza.

Puck whispers something in Santana's ear and sits down on her chair, Santana walks to me with Bella in her arms and sits down next to me.

I take a bite off my pizza and look at my phone as it buzzes, I see Dani's name on the screen and slide my phone over the table to Puck.

Puck looks at my cellphone screen and shakes his head with a chuckle, he ignores the call and places my phone next to his plate.

'' What's wrong?'' Santana whispers

'' Dani delivered our pizza's and she called me, I don't want to speak to her that's why I yelled for Puck.'' I whisper

'' I never saw Puck running so fast'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' I always run for pizza'' Puck says with a big smile

'' You always run for food'' I say with a chuckle

'' Quinn always runs for bacon'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Everyone runs for something'' Lio says with a smile

'' Santana runs for Starbucks coffee'' Quinn says with a chuckle

'' Brett runs for um, for what do you run bro?'' Puck asks

'' I run to save someone bro, you have to know that after fifteen years.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Oh yeah damn I will never forget our graduation day'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' What happened?'' Marley asks

I take a bite off my pizza and point to Puck, Puck smiles and says. '' After we received our diploma's Brett was going home to pack his stuff, but I stayed there because I already had all my stuff in Brett's car and he would pick me up from there.

What we both didn't know is that some jocks where planning to attack me, so after Brett walked to his house the jocks ran to me and tried to attack me.

I ran away because I couldn't fight five of them and called Brett, after I told Brett what happened he was so angry that he ran back to the school and after two minutes or something.

Brett came running around the corner and tackled two jocks to the ground, after the other three saw that Brett was there they ran away and Brett decided that it was a good idea to walk together and leave from his house.''

'' You tackled two football players?'' Blaine asks

'' Yeah I did'' I say shrugging

'' How?'' Kurt asks

'' I just tackled them'' I say with a chuckle

'' Brett tries to ignore fights and stuff, but as someone attacks one of his friends Brett jumps in the fight.'' Puck says

'' How many fights did you have here?'' Lio asks

'' Um in high school I had many fights, because everyone wanted to attack Puck.'' I say with a small smile

'' Why did they want to attack you?'' Ryder asks Puck

'' Um I don't know'' Puck says innocently

'' Like hell you don't know, you always flirted with their girls.'' I say laughing

'' Shut up bro'' Puck says with a chuckle

After we ate our pizza Puck throws away all the boxes and we move to the living room, I grab my shirt from my towel outside and put it on.

Puck, Ryder, Blaine and Kurt put on their shirts and jump on the couch, I sit down next to Puck and smile as Bella walks to me.

I pick Bella up and place her on my lap, Santana sits down next to me and Quinn jumps on Puck's lap.

I wrap my arms around Bella and smile as she cuddles into me, Santana looks at us with a smile and whispers. '' She likes you''

Lio looks at me and mouths ' You can ask her if you want'

' Next date' I mouth with a smile and look back at the TV

After two hours Santana stands up and says '' It's time to go to bed we have an early morning tomorrow and Bella sleeps already''

Everyone except for Puck and me jump off the couch and says '' Yeah you are right, good night guys.''

I hand Bella to Santana and say '' Good night guys''

Puck gives Quinn a quick kiss and says '' Good night guys''

I give Santana a quick kiss and say '' Good night San, good night Bella.''

Everyone walks upstairs and Puck lies down on the couch, I throw a blanket to him and grab a blanket for myself.

I lay down on the smaller couch and turn off the lights, I kick Puck's feet away and say. '' Good night bro''

'' Good night Bro'' Puck says and I close my eyes with a small smile

_Around six in the morning Lio and Marie walk downstairs with Bella and sit down in the kitchen, they give Bella something to drink and grab a coffee._

_After Bella drank her juice she walks to the living room and calls Marie, Marie walks into the room and chuckle as she sees the two boys sleeping soundly on the couch._

_Bella pulls on Marie jeans and points to Brett, Marie crouches down and asks. '' Do you want to lie with him baby girl?''_

_Bella nods her head and runs to Brett, Marie picks Bella up and lays her down next to Brett._

_Marie walks back to the kitchen and says '' Bella really likes Brett, she wanted to lie with him on the couch.''_

_Lio smiles and says '' He really cares about Santana and Puck really cares about Quinn, I like them and I like it that Bella likes them too.'' _

_As Brett tries to turn on his side he feels someone laying on his chest and looks down, he smiles as he sees Bella and wraps both arms around her little body._

_Bella cuddles into Brett and they both fall asleep again_

**Sorry that I took so long with uploading but I here is the new chapter, I will try to upload once a week but sometimes there happens too much around here and then I can't work on a new chapter. :}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's pov**

The next morning I wake up and see that the bed where my parents sleep is empty, I turn around and see that Bella is out of bed too.

I throw a pillow against Quinn's head and say '' It's time to wake up bitch''

Quinn sits up and says '' I am awake bitch''

'' Oh sorry'' I say with a chuckle and jump out of bed

Quinn and I quickly get dressed and run down the stairs, we both walk into the kitchen and I smile as I see that my mom made breakfast.

'' Oh bacon'' Quinn says with a big smile and runs to the plate with bacon

Quinn grabs two pieces of bacon and sits down at the table, I shake my head with a chuckle and sit down next to her.

'' Good morning mami, good morning papi.'' I say with a smile

'' Good morning mija'' My parents say in unison

'' Where is Bella?'' Quinn and I ask in unison

'' Look in the living room, but try to stay quiet.'' My dad says with a small smirk

Quinn and I both stand up and tiptoe to the living room, we both walk to the couches and Quinn and I both gasp softly as we see Bella sleeping on Brett's chest and Puck's hand laying on Bella's back.

My dad wraps an arm around both of our shoulders and whispers '' Those two are keepers girls''

Quinn and I both nod our heads and Quinn whispers '' They look so cute''

I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket and take a few pictures, we walk back to the kitchen and Quinn says. '' Send me the pictures''

'' What pictures?'' Rachel asks as she sits down next to us

I show Rachel the pictures on my phone, Rachel smiles and says. '' They look really cute''

'' Who looks cute?'' Puck and Brett ask groggily

I look up and smile as I see Bella sleeping in Brett his arms, Brett and Puck both look at us an eyebrow raised and Quinn says. '' You two sleeping on the couch with Bella on Brett's chest''

I quickly send the pictures to Quinn and show the pictures to Brett and Puck, Brett sits down next to me with a smile and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I look at Bella and smile as I see that she is awake, Bella sits up with a small smile and sits down in Brett's lap.

Brett gives her a quick kiss on the head and places Bella in my lap, Brett stands up and says. '' I will get dressed and than we have to go to Demi and Olly''

My mom places a plate with breakfast in front of him and says '' We will eat breakfast first Brett''

Bella pulls Brett back down on his chair and hands him his cup of coffee, Brett smiles and says. '' Thank you princess''

'' Aw she blushes'' Marley coos with a chuckle

I look down at Bella and see a small blush on her cheeks, I look at Quinn in shock and see her hiding a smile behind her hand.

'' Yeah ethnic people don't blush huh San'' Brett says laughing and takes a sip of his coffee

Lio and Marie burst out laughing as I slap Brett on the back of his head and shake their heads in amusement, Brett stands up with his empty plate and puts it in the dishwasher.

He rubs the back of his head and says '' I am going to take a quick shower''

'' You have to leave in ten minutes bro'' Puck says and takes a sip of his coffee

'' Yeah I know'' Brett says and runs out of the kitchen

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and says '' My best friend is a girl''

Quinn slaps Puck on the back of his head and says '' Yeah Brett's best friend is a girl, you spend twenty minutes in the bathroom to do something with that Mohawk.''

'' That is not true'' Puck says and rubs the back of his head

'' It is true'' Marley and I say in unison

Brett walks back into the kitchen and asks '' What is true?''

'' That you are a girl'' Puck says with a smirk and dodges Quinn's slap

Brett looks at him with a small smirk and says '' I still have some pictures from Halloween three years ago bro''

Puck jumps off his seat with wide eyes and says '' Hell no I thought you deleted that''

Brett shakes his head with a smirk and says '' Nope I keep that for blackmailing bro''

Brett quickly lays his hand over Bella's ears and chuckles as Puck says '' Fucking asshole''

'' Language bro'' Brett says with a chuckle

'' Sorry'' Puck says with a small smile

'' Well we have to go guys'' Ryder says and stands up

I give Bella to my parents and ask '' Are you gonna watch the show?''

'' Yeah we will come with you guys'' My mom says with a small smile and stands up

Brett puts on his leather jacket and gives me my jacket, I put on my jacket and Brett whispers. '' I want to spend some time with you and Bella today, do you want to go to the zoo after recording the show?''

I nod my head with a small smile and say '' Yeah sounds like fun Brett''

Brett smiles and opens the front door, everyone walks to the stage and Brett sits down on the edge of the stage.

My parents, Puck and Quinn sit down behind the camera's and smile at us, I stand in between Brett's legs and we all wait for the jury.

After ten minutes the jury and our coaches walk on stage and Simon smiles and says '' Alright guys it's time for the duets, Ryder I know that you don't have a partner so we decided that you, Blaine and Brett can sing together at the end before we have to vote.''

Ryder nods his head with a smile and wipes some sweat of his brow, Brett wraps an arm around my shoulder and whispers. '' Damn why do I have to do two songs?''

'' Because you are amazing'' I whisper with a smile

'' Alright everyone sit down and the first to candidates that will sing their duet are…. Rachel and Blaine'' Britney says with a smile

Brett and I walk to our seats and Brett sits down, I sit down on his lap and smile as I see Bella looking at us.

Rachel and Blaine both grab a microphone and I smile as I hear a familiar song, Blaine and Rachel dance around the stage and Rachel starts to sing.

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house.**

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear**

**The stairs creak as I sleep,**

**It's keeping me awake**

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

**Some days I can't even dress myself.**

**It's killing me to see you this way.**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**There's an old voice in my head**

**That's holding me back**

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks.**

**Soon it will all be over, buried with our past**

**We used to play outside when we were young**

**And full of life and full of love.**

**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.**

**'Cause though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Hey!**

**Don't listen to a word I say**

**Hey!**

**The screams all sound the same.**

**Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**You're gone, gone, gone away,**

**I watched you disappear.**

**All that's left is a ghost of you.**

**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**

**There's nothing we can do,**

**Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.**

They sing the song and dance around for a little bit, but Blaine can do so much more with his voice.

They chose the wrong song but they really sound good together

**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around**

**I'll see you when I fall asleep.**

**Hey!**

**Don't listen to a word I say**

**Hey!**

**The screams all sound the same.**

**Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Don't listen to a word I say**

**Hey!**

**The screams all sound the same.**

**Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

**Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

As the song finishes Blaine and Rachel stand next to each other and look at the jury, Simon smiles and says. '' That sounded great guys, but now it's time for the other duet.''

'' Santana and Brett it's your turn'' Demi says with a big smile

Brett and I both stand up and walk backstage, I take off my leather jacket and give it to someone backstage.

Brett takes off his jacket and grabs two headsets, he hands one to me and we both put it on.

Brett and I both walk on stage and Brett turns around to look at me, Brett stands still on the right side of the stage but still in view of the camera and I stand on the left side.

Brett smiles and starts to sing

**Over and over I look in your eyes**

**You are all I desire**

**You have captured me**

**I want to hold you**

**I want to be close to you**

**I never want to let go**

We both slowly walk to each other and when Brett reaches me he wraps an arm around my waist, I stand with my back against him and look him in the eyes as I sing my part of the song.

**I wish that this night would never end**

**I need to know**

Brett smiles and together we sing the next part, Brett twirls me around and we both look in the camera.

**Could I hold you for a lifetime**

**Could I look into your eyes**

**Could i have this night to share this night together**

**Could I hold you close beside me**

**Could I hold you for all time**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**

Brett turns me around in his arms and looks me in the eyes as he sings the next part

**Over and over I've dreamed of this night**

**Now you're here by my side**

**You are next to me**

**I want to hold you and touch you and taste you**

**And make you want no one but me**

**I wish that this kiss could never end**

**Oh baby please**

I wrap my arms around Brett his neck as he dips me and sing the next part with a small smile

**Could I hold you for a lifetime**

**Could I look into your eyes**

**Could I have this night to share this night together**

**Could I hold you close beside me**

**Could I hole you for all time**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**

Brett and I sing the next part together and Brett slowly brings me back up as I have to reach the high note

**I don't want any night to go by**

**Without you by my side**

**I just want all my days**

**Spend being next to you**

**Lived for just loving you**

**And baby, oh by the way**

Brett smiles as I belt out the high note and twirls me around, I stand with my back against his front.

Brett sings the next part with a smile and looks me in the eyes, I look at my parents and see my dad looking at us with a big smile.

**Could I hold you for a lifetime**

**Could I look into your eyes**

**Could I have this night to share this night together**

**Could I hold you close beside me**

**Could I hold you for all time**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever**

**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**

Brett twirls me around and dips me as the song ends, we both look in the camera with a smirk and take off our headsets.

'' Wow okay that was amazing guys, alright Santana you can sit down on your seat.

Blaine and Ryder please take place next to Brett and sing your song'' Simon says with a small smile

I jump off the stage and sit down on my seat, Blaine and Ryder jump on stage and Brett whispers something to them.

Ryder and Blaine both nod their head and the three of them run backstage, a minute later they run back and I see that they all wear a leather jacket and sunglasses.

They both turn around so that their backs are facing me and I hear the begin tune of Bon Jovi

Ryder turns around with a smirk and starts to sing

**Once upon a time not so long ago**

**Tommy used to work on the docks**

**Union's been on strike**

**He's down on his luck it's tough**

**So tough**

Brett and Blaine both turn around and Blaine runs to the front of the stage, Blaine points to Brett and I see Brett doing a no handed cartwheel.

Brett lands in a split and points to Blaine, Blaine looks in the camera with a smirk and sings the next part.

**Gina works the diner all day**

**Working for her man**

**She brings home her pay for love**

**For love**

Brett walks with Ryder to the front of the stage and wraps an arm around both of their shoulders, he looks in the camera and sings the next part.

**She says, "We've got to hold on to what we've got**

**'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**

**We've got each other and that's a lot for love**

**We'll give it a shot"**

All three of them do a back handspring and sing the next part together

**We're half way there**

**Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**

**Livin' on a prayer**

Ryder sings the next part and slides on his knees to the front of the stage

**Tommy got his six string in hock**

**Now he's holding in**

**What he used to make it talk so tough**

**It's tough**

Blaine runs back to the front of the stage and wraps an arm around Ryder, they both look in the camera and sing the next part together.

**Gina dreams of running away**

**When she cries in the night**

**Tommy whispers, "Baby, it's okay**

**Someday"**

Brett walks to the two boys with a smile and sings the next part

**We've got to hold on to what we've got**

**'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**

**We've got each other and that's a lot for love**

**We'll give it a shot**

Ryder sings the next part and takes a few steps back, Blaine and Brett both step back and stand next to Ryder

**We're half way there**

**Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**

**Livin' on a prayer**

Brett sings the next part and looks at Blaine and Ryder, Blaine and Ryder both give Brett a small nod and look back at the camera.

**We've got to hold on ready or not**

**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**

Brett, Blaine and Ryder sing the next part and the three of them simultaneously do a front hand spring, Brett and Blaine land in a split and Ryder sits down on their shoulders.

**We're half way there**

**Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**

**Livin' on a prayer**

As the song ends the guys take off their headsets and look at the jury, Britney smiles and says. '' Please take a seat guys, we will vote now.''

Brett jumps off the stage and sits down next to me, I look at him with a smile and say. '' That was amazing''

Ryder, Blaine and Rachel sit down next to us and Rachel asks '' Who will leave the show today?''

Brett shrugs his shoulders and says '' I don't know all songs were pretty good''

'' The last song was amazing though'' Rachel and I say in unison

'' Every song that Brett sings is amazing'' Blaine says with a chuckle

Ten minutes later the jury walks on stage and Simon asks '' Can everyone come on stage please?''

Blaine, Ryder, Rachel, Brett and I walk on stage and stand in front of the jury, Olly, Katy and Eminem stand behind us and Olly lays a hand on mine and Brett's shoulders.

Britney looks at us with a smile and says '' This was amazing guys, I loved both duets and I loved the last song with the three boys.''

'' Yeah we can really see that you guys want to go to the live shows, normally someone has to leave the show but.'' Demi says and looks at Simon

'' We decided to keep everyone here, so Ryder, Blaine, Brett, Santana and Rachel congratulations you guys are all going to the live shows.'' Simon says with a big smile

'' Holy shit'' Brett and Ryder say in unison

'' We are going to the live shows'' Rachel says with a big smile and tackles me in a hug

Brett, Ryder and Blaine both run to me and Rachel and pull us in a group hug, I wrap my arms around Brett's waist and whisper. '' We are going to the live shows''

'' Yeah we are'' Brett says with a big smile

Olly wraps his arms around mine and Brett's shoulders and says '' I knew you guys would make it, you both were amazing today and I definitely will visit the live shows.''

'' Thank you Olly'' Brett and I say in unison

Brett and I both jump off the stage as the camera's turn off and run to my parents, Puck pulls Brett in a hug and says. '' I knew you would go to the live shows bro''

Brett smiles and says '' I never thought I would come so far''

'' You will reach the finals Brett'' Ryder says and wraps an arm around Brett's shoulders

'' Yeah you have an amazing singing voice dude'' Blaine says with a big smile

'' It's time to pack your bags guys, the plane leaves tomorrow morning.

We already called the hotel and you have the same rooms back'' Britney yells

The whole group and my parents walk back to the house and Brett runs up the stairs, Quinn, Puck and I follow him and we quickly throw everything in our suitcases.

Brett turns to Puck and Quinn and asks '' What are you guys gonna do today?''

'' We have a date'' Quinn and Puck say in unison

Brett looks at Puck with an eyebrow raised and Puck nods his head with a shy smile, Brett gives him a fist pump and says. '' Alright well Santana, Bella and I will go to the zoo''

Puck gives Brett a quick hug and whispers something in his ear, Brett nods his head and whispers something in Puck's ear.

Quinn gives me a hug and whispers '' I am glad he wants to spend some time with you and Bella, have fun sis.''

'' You too'' I whisper with a big smile

'' Ready to go?'' Brett and Puck ask in unison

Quinn and I both nod our heads and the four of us run down the stairs, Brett and I walk into the kitchen and I say. '' Mami, Papi, Brett and I will go to the zoo with Bella, I think we will eat there but we will be back before she has to go to bed.''

My dad nods his head with a smile and says '' Alright have fun mija''

'' Yeah have fun mija'' My mom says with a smile and gives me a hug

Brett whispers something in my dad's ear and I see a big smile forming on my dad's lips, Brett chuckles and crouches down in front of Bella.

Bella smiles and asks '' Zoo?''

'' Yes we are going to the zoo princess'' Brett says with a chuckle and picks Bella up

Bella wraps her arms around Brett's neck with a squeal and we walk out of the kitchen, Brett and I put on our leather jacket's and Brett helps Bella in her small leather jacket.

Bella grabs both of our hands and Brett opens the door for us, we walk outside and I smile as Brett pulls my dad's his lease car key out of his pocket.

'' My dad let you borrow the car?'' I ask surprised

'' Yeah'' Brett says and buckles Bella in

Brett opens the passenger door for me and closes the door as I sit in the car, Brett walks around the car and jumps in the drivers seat.

Brett starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, I turn on the radio and look out of the window.

Twenty minutes later Brett parks the car and says '' We are here''

I look up and smile as I see the Zoo and Botanical garden, Brett jumps out of the car and opens my door.

I jump out of the car and give Brett a quick kiss on the cheek, Brett smiles and helps Bella out of the car.

Bella grabs both of our hands again and pulls me and Brett to the entrance, Brett laughs as Bella tries to walk further and quickly walks to the ticket sale.

Bella and I stand beside Brett and Brett says '' Hey two adults and one child''

The guy behind the glass hands Brett the tickets and says '' That will be 49 dollars''

Brett hands the guy the money and takes Bella's hand again, Bella smiles and pulls us inside.

'' Lions?'' Bella asks with a smile

'' Of course princess'' Brett says with a chuckle and picks Bella up, Brett wraps an arm around my shoulders and leads us to the lions.

I wrap an arm around Brett's waist and smile as Bella wraps her arms around his neck, Brett walks us to the front of the glass wall and puts Bella down on the ground.

Bella squeals and says '' Lion Q''

Brett chuckles and asks '' Lion Q?''

'' Yeah when Quinn and Bella play together, Quinn always plays a lion.'' I say laughing and crouch down behind Bella

I wrap my arms around her and say '' Lion Q isn't here baby''

Bella pouts and lays her hands on the glass, I smile as a lion walks to Bella and chuckle as I feel her shiver.

'' Don't be afraid baby girl, I will always protect you and Brett too.'' I whisper in her ear

Bella nods her head with a smile and squeals as the lion puts his paw on the glass, I hear a camera going off and look next to me.

Brett looks at us with a small smile and takes more pictures, five minutes later Bella turns around in my arms and raises her arms.

I pull her in my arms and stand up with Bella in my arms, Brett smiles and asks. '' Where do you want to go San?''

'' Um the dolphins'' I say with a small smile

Brett nods his head with a smile and wraps an arm around my shoulder, after we walked ten minutes Britt pulls us in a sort of tunnel and I gasp as I see a lot of sea animals.

Brett leads us to a bigger glass wall and says '' Here are the dolphins''

I walk to the glass wall and Bella and I both look at the sharks, Brett wraps his arms around my waist and asks. '' Dolphins are your favorite animals huh?''

'' Yeah they are, what is your favorite animal?'' I ask

'' Sharks'' Brett says with a chuckle

Bella holds her arms out for Brett and I smile as he takes her over, Brett gives Bella a kiss on the forehead and I say. '' Well let's go to the sharks''

Brett smiles and we walk to the glass wall on the other side of the tunnel, Brett crouches down with Bella in his arms and looks at the sharks.

Bella looks at them in amazement and I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket, I take a few pictures of them and send them to Quinn, my mother and my father.

A minute later my phone vibrates and I open my mother's text message

**From Mami:** Aw they look really cute mija

**To Mami: **I know mami

Brett and Bella both walk to me with a big smile and Brett says '' I think it's time to eat something''

I nod my head and we walk out of the tunnel, Brett leads us to a small restaurant and opens the door for us.

Bella and I walk inside and Brett leads us to an empty table, Brett looks at us with a small smile and asks. '' What do you want to eat?''

'' French fries'' I say with a smile

Brett nods his head and walks to the guy behind the bar, I look at Bella and ask. '' Do you like Brett baby girl?''

Bella nods her head with a big smile and looks back at Brett, I shake my head with a chuckle and smile as Brett places big plate of french fries in the middle of the table.

Brett gives Bella some french fries and we both take some from the plate, Brett places two cans of coke on the table and places a package of juice in front of Bella.

After we ate our french fries and drank our drinks we walk out of the restaurant, Brett walks to a bench and says. '' Sit down San, I want to buy something with Bella.''

I look at him a little bit confused but sit down on the bench, Brett picks Bella up with a big smile and walks to a small souvenir shop.

I take my phone out of my pocket and smile as I see my dad's and Quinn's text message

**From Papi:** They look really cute mija, he is a keeper.

**To Papi: **Don't worry papi, I don't plan on letting him go that easy.

**From Fabitch: **Aw how cute

I put my phone back in my pocket and smile as I see Bella running to me with a dolphin in her hands, I look behind her and see Brett standing against a wall looking at me and Bella with a small smile.

Bella looks at me with a big smile and gives me the dolphin, Bella runs back and wraps her arms around his leg.

I look at him in confusion and Brett mouths ' The dolphin'

I look down at the dolphin and see a necklace with a little heart hanging around it, I see a small piece of paper on the necklace and take the necklace of off the dolphin.

I look at the piece of paper and smile as I read the text

**First I wanted to wait till our next date but I can see this as a date too, now that I finally met Bella and your parents I really want to ask you something.**

**I wanted to ask it in person but Bella pointed to that dolphin in the shop and I saw the necklace hanging, I know it's a little bit lame but I couldn't think of a better thing and your daughter really wanted to buy the dolphin for you.**

**But uh Will you be my girlfriend Santana Lopez?**

I look up with a small smile and see Brett looking at me with a small shy smile, I jump off the bench and run to him.

Brett wraps his arms around me as I run into his arms, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in a kiss.

Brett kisses me back and strokes the small of my back, I moan softly as I feel his tongue against my bottom lip and open my mouth a little bit.

After a minute Brett pulls out of the kiss and looks down at Bella, I look down at Bella and see her pulling on Brett's t-shirt.

Brett chuckles and picks her up he looks at me with a small smile and asks '' Is that a yes?''

'' That is a hell yes'' I say softly and wrap my arms around Brett and Bella

Brett wraps an arm around my waist and gives me a quick peck on the lips, he gives Bella a kiss on her forehead and says. '' I think it's time to go back''

I nod my head with a smile and put the necklace around my neck, I grab the dolphin and give Bella a kiss on her forehead.

I intertwine mine and Brett's hand and walk to the exit, we both walk to the car and Brett buckles Bella in.

Brett opens the door for me and closes the door as I sit in my seat, he walks around the car and jumps in the drivers seat.

Brett starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, I lay my hand on his hand and smile as he intertwines our fingers.

After twenty minutes Brett parks my dads car and says '' She sleeps''

I look behind me and smile as I see Bella sleeping with Brett's jacket in her arms, Brett and I both jump out of the car and Brett picks Bella up and hands me the keys.

I open the door for Brett and smile as he immediately walks upstairs with Bella, I walk into the living room and smile as I see my parents, Quinn and Puck sitting on the couch.

I give my dad the car keys and sit down next to my mom, Quinn looks at me with a small smile and says. '' I like your necklace San''

'' Me too'' I say with a big smile

'' Sooo My two daughters both have a boyfriend now?'' My dad asks with a big smile

'' He asked you?'' Quinn and I ask in unison

'' Yeah he did'' Quinn says with a big smile

'' Brett did too'' I say with a small smile

'' How?'' My mom and Quinn ask in unison

'' He visited a gift shop in the zoo with Bella and she pointed to this dolphin and Brett saw the necklace hanging, I sat on a bench in front of the gift shop and Bella brought me the two things.

First I was confused but after Brett mouthed dolphin I looked down and saw the necklace, on the necklace this small piece of paper was wrapped around it and yeah just read it yourself.'' I say with a small smile and give the piece of paper to my mom

My mom and dad read the piece of paper and I see my dad smiling, my mom hands the piece of paper to Quinn and says. '' That is really cute mija''

'' Yeah it is'' Quinn says with a big smile

'' That is really something that Brett will think about'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' How did Puck ask you?'' I ask Quinn

'' Our date was in a restaurant and before the waiter brought our desert, he gave me a necklace and asked me.'' Quinn says with a smile

'' I didn't know you were such a sap bro'' Brett says with a smirk as he walks into the living room

'' Shut up bro'' Puck says with a chuckle and gives Brett a fist pump

Brett looks at me with a small smile and says '' She lays on your bed with my jacket around her, I couldn't take it away she has a fucking death grip on it.''

'' You will get your jacket back tomorrow morning'' I say with a chuckle

Brett nods his head with a small smile and stifles a yawn, my dad chuckles and says. '' It's time to go to bed guys''

'' Yeah it is'' Quinn says with a small smile and gives Puck a quick kiss

I give Brett a quick kiss and say '' Good night Brett''

'' Good night San'' Brett says with a small smile

Quinn and I both run up the stairs and my parents follow closely behind us, after I brushed my teeth I lay down next to Bella and smile as she cuddles into me with Brett's jacket still in her arms.

**I hope you liked this chapter:}**


	7. an

I deleted my story's because something went wrong, but I uploaded it again and corrected some typo's in some chapters.


	8. Chapter 7a

**Two weeks later**

**Brett's pov**

'' Alright everyone listen up, everyone has the same room as last time so here are your keys and the first live show starts tomorrow evening.

Tomorrow the audience can vote too it's not only our decision anymore, tomorrow you all have to sing two songs.

Santana you have to sing Back to Black and I Didn't Know My Own Strength

Blaine you have to sing Home and Hero

Ryder you have to sing Always On My Mind and When You Say Nothing At All

Rachel you have to sing I Want To Know What Love Is and Everytime

Brett you have to sing How Do I Breath and One Wish

We will see you tomorrow, you can go clubbing or stay in your choice.'' Simon says with a big smile

'' Good night guys'' Britney and Demi say in unison

'' Good night'' Everyone says in unison

'' We have a room here to mija, do you want Bella in your and Quinn's room or will she stay with us?'' Marie asks

'' She will sleep in our room mami, she can sleep in your room tomorrow.'' Santana says with a smile

'' Okay well we are going to bed, good night guys.'' Marie says with a smile

'' Good night Marie, Good night Lio.'' Puck and I say in unison

Marie and Lio both walk to their room and Bella pulls on my t-shirt, I pick her up and smile as she buries her head in my neck.

'' Tired princess?'' I ask with a small smile

Bella nods her head and wraps her arms around my neck, I look at Santana with a smile and say. '' I think she wants to go to bed''

'' Nah you are a perfect bed for her'' Puck says with a chuckle

Santana and Quinn both burst out laughing and Quinn says '' Puck is right, she always comes to you when she is tired.''

'' She sleeps already'' Santana whispers with a chuckle

'' Well we will go to bed too good night guys'' Blaine and Ryder say with a smile

'' Good night dudes'' I say with a smile and give them a fist pump

'' We will go too'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Yeah babe can you bring Bella to our room?'' Santana asks

'' Of course'' I say with a smile and walk with Puck to Santana and Quinn's room

Quinn opens the door for me and I walk in with Bella in my arms, Santana and Quinn both lay down in bed and I place Bella in between them.

Bella groans softly and tightens her arms around my neck, I place my hands on the bed and say. '' Puck please help''

Puck laughs and softly removes Bella's arms, I give Bella a kiss on the forehead and whisper. '' Good night princess''

I give Santana a quick kiss and say '' Good night babe''

'' Good night babe'' Santana says with a smile

After Puck said good night to Quinn we both walk out of the room and walk to our room, Puck opens the door and I immediately walk in and take off my shirt.

Puck closes the door and take off his shirt, we both take off our jeans and I lay down on my bed.

Puck lays down on his bed and turns off the light, I turn on my side and says. '' Good night bro''

'' Good night bro'' Puck says

_Santana and I have a relationship for two weeks now, her parents and Bella stayed with us in the house till we had to go back and I really like the idea of having a daughter together with Santana._

_I know it's too early to think about that but I really love Bella and I am falling for Santana, we spend every day with each other and I really can't spend enough time with both of them._

_I know that Puck is falling for Quinn and I know that he loves Bella too, this is the first real relationship that Puck and I have with someone._

**The Next Morning**

Around seven am I turn off my alarm and jump out of bed, I walk to the bathroom and yell. '' Wake up bro''

'' I am awake asshole'' Puck says laughing and sits up

'' I am gonna take a quick shower, I see that you already took one so if you want you can go downstairs and meet up with the group.'' I say with a small smile

Puck nods his head and jumps out of his bed, I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

After I took a quick shower I wrap a towel around my body and walk out of the bathroom, I grab favorite black jeans and put it on.

I put on a black t-shirt with the text ' I'm not weird, I'm limited edition.' and put on my shoes, after I made little spikes of my hair I grab my leather jacket and walk out of the room.

I run into the elevator and press the button to the lobby, I walk out of the elevator as the door opens and walk to the lobby.

'' Pierce'' I hear Sam yell

I turn around with a big smile and see Sam and Mercedes standing against the wall with Puck and Quinn, I run to them with a big smile and ask. '' Oh my god what are you two doing here?''

'' Coming to the live shows, do you really think that we will miss that Brett?'' Mercedes says and pulls me in a hug

'' I missed you guys'' I say with a chuckle and pull out of the hug

'' We missed you two too'' Sam says with a chuckle and gives me a bro hug

I look down as I feel two arms around my leg and smile as I see Bella looking at me with a big smile, I pick her up with a smile and ask. '' Where is your mommy princess?''

'' Right behind you babe'' Santana says with a chuckle and wraps an arm around my waist

'' Babe?'' Mercedes and Sam ask in unison

'' Yeah Cedes, Sam this is Santana my girlfriend and Bella her daughter, San, Princess please meet my two crazy other best friends Sam en Mercedes.'' I say with a small smile

'' Nice to meet you'' Santana says with a smile

Mercedes and Sam both pull Santana in a hug and Mercedes says '' Nice to meet you too Santana''

Puck, Quinn and I start laughing as we see Santana's shocked face and I smile as I see Ryder, Marley, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Marie and Lio walking towards us.

Lio wraps an arm around my shoulder and asks '' Aren't you gonna introduce us guys?''

Puck smiles and says '' Sam and Cedes please meet the X factor group and Quinn and Santana's parents Lio and Marie, guys these two are our crazy best friends from new york.''

'' We are not crazy'' Mercedes and Sam say in unison

'' No you two are super crazy'' I say with a chuckle

Marie takes Bella out of my arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek, Mercedes slaps me on the back of my head and says. '' I am not crazy Pierce''

I rub the back of my head and say '' You are crazy diva''

Puck laughs and says '' Oh god they start again''

'' Who was the one that threw an empty can against my head, on our way to your first audition for X factor?'' Mercedes asks and crosses her arms in front of her chest

'' Me but I threw it too Puck, he dodged it and you stood in front of him.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Or two crazy guys that literally dive in a train and tackle each other to the ground'' Sam says with a chuckle

'' I am glad nobody recorded that'' Puck says laughing

'' What happened?'' Santana and Quinn ask in unison

'' Brett, Puck, Sam and I had to run for our train on our way here and Sam and I reached the train before them and the doors were already closing.

So Brett and Puck ran faster and they both dived the train in, Puck tackled Brett and they both laid next to each other against a wall.

When they stood up Puck had pain in his shoulder and Brett had pain in his back'' Mercedes says laughing

'' His back is hard'' Puck says shrugging

'' You tackled me'' I say with a chuckle

'' You two are crazy'' Rachel says with a chuckle

'' Yeah we know'' Puck and I say in unison

I look down as I hear my stomach growl and Santana shakes her head laughing, Santana looks at the group and says '' I think it's time for breakfast''

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle

Everyone walks after Puck outside and Puck asks '' Where will we grab some food bro?''

'' Um I don't know, we always just grabbed something from Starbucks.'' I say with a chuckle

Lio pushes me against a door that leads to a restaurant and says '' We will eat here''

The group burst out laughing as I place an hand against my shoulder and ask '' Why did you push me against the door?''

'' You walked in my way'' Lio says laughing and walks into the restaurant

I walk after him and wrap an arm around his shoulder, Puck lays a hand on Lio's shoulder and says. '' We like you Lio''

Lio smiles and says '' I like you two too, I can see how much you love Bella and my daughters.''

Puck and I both stop walking and look at each other in shock, Lio looks at us with a smirk and says. '' You guys are falling and you are falling hard''

'' Yeah you are right'' Puck and I say in unison and sit down at the table

Lio smiles and sits down in front of us, Santana sits down next to me and Bella immediately climbs on my lap.

I give Bella a kiss on the head and ask '' Do you want to eat with me princess?''

Bella nods her head with a big smile and lays her head on my chest, I look at Santana with a small smile and ask. '' Will you order for us San?''

Santana nods her head with a smile and grabs a menu, I look down at my phone as I feel it vibrate and open the text from Mercedes.

**From Mercedes: **I am glad you are happy B, Santana is really sweet and she is hot.

I laugh softly and send her a text message back

**To Mercedes: **Yeah I am really happy Cedes, Santana and Bella make me happy and I am glad that Puck found a girl too.

Mercedes looks at me with a big smile and nods her head in agreement, I intertwine my left hand with Santana's right and smile as she squeezes my hand softly.

Ten minutes we all ate our food and Rachel says '' Guys we have to go, we have a sound check.''

The whole group nods their heads and stand up, Mercedes and Sam look at me and Sam says. '' We will see you tonight bro, we will sit next to Marie and Lio.''

I nod my head and give Bella a kiss on her forehead, I intertwine my hand with Santana's and walk behind the group out of the restaurant.

Blaine hails a cab for him, Kurt, Rachel and Finn and I hail a cab for me, San, Quinn, Puck, Ryder and Marley.

Two taxi's stop in front of us and we jump in the cab, I sit down in the passenger seat and say. '' To the CBS television studio please''

The driver nods his head and drives away, I lay my head against the headrest and smile as Santana squeezes my shoulder.

After twenty minutes the cab driver stops his car and says '' We are here''

I nod my head and hand him some money, I jump out of the car and open the door for everyone.

Santana, Quinn, Puck, Marley and Ryder jump out of the cab and Marley says. '' I have to run good luck tonight''

'' Thank you Marley'' Santana and I say in unison

Kurt and Finn run past us and Kurt yells '' Good luck tonight guys''

'' Thanks Kurt'' Santana, Ryder and I yell in unison

Marley runs after the guys and Blaine and Rachel walk to us, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, Ryder and I walk inside the building and we walk up the stairs to the jury room.

I open the door and walk inside with the group behind me, I see the jury sitting on the couch and Simon says. '' Ah just on time guys, we already did a sound check so the only thing you guys have to do is prepare you performance and go to our stylists and make-up artists.

Ryder, Brett and Blaine you guys will go to the make-up artists too, but don't worry they will only do your hair.''

'' Oh thank god'' I say with a chuckle

Demi laughs and says '' Alright guys get ready and learn your text, the show will start in an hour but there will be camera's around you because everyone can still see you on the internet.''

Everyone nods their heads and we walk out of the room, Puck and Quinn look at us and say. '' We will see you guys in an hour, they asked us to sit in the audience.''

Santana and I nod our heads and I give Puck a bro hug, Puck smiles and says. '' Good luck tonight bro''

'' Thanks bro'' I say with a smile

After Santana gave Quinn a hug Puck and Quinn walk away and Santana and I walk to the waiting room, I sit down on the couch next to Blaine and smile as Santana sits down on my lap.

'' I hate the camera's around us'' Blaine whispers

'' Yeah me too but some people enjoy to follow us backstage'' I say with a chuckle

Ryder hands me two pieces of paper and says '' Here are your lyrics Brett''

'' Thanks Ryder'' I say with a small smile as Rachel hands Santana two pieces of paper

I look at the papers and smile as I know both songs, I put the papers down and say. '' I don't need to learn it, Simon gave me two songs that Puck and I sang a lot.''

Santana lays her head against my shoulder and says '' I only have to learn I Didn't Know My Own Strength''

I wrap an arm around her waist and give her a kiss on the cheek, Santana smiles and sings her song softly.

I lay my head against Santana's shoulder and smile as I see the rest of the group learning there text, I look down at my phone as it vibrates and open Puck's text.

**From Puck: **Hey bro you have to sing two songs we rehearsed almost two months

**To Puck: **I know bro I don't have to learn that shit, but the rest of the group is busy with reading and softly singing the songs.

**From Puck: **What are you doing?

**To Puck: **Chilling and in a few minutes we have to get dressed

**From Puck: **The audience is already here, Marie, Lio, Bella, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn and I are sitting in the front. Some girls even have some T-shirts with your name on it

'' Oh my god'' I whisper with a chuckle

'' What is it babe?'' Santana asks as she looks at me

I show her Puck's text and smile as she laughs, I shake my head with a chuckle and send Puck a text back.

**To Puck: **Lol well I have to turn off my phone bro, we have to get dressed.

**From Puck: **Alright good luck bro

I turn off my phone and put it back in my pocket, I look up as Kurt walks in and Kurt says. '' Alright Brett, Blaine and Ryder please follow me.''

Santana jumps off my lap and I stand up with a small smile, Santana gives me a peck on the lips and says. '' Good luck I don't think you will like Kurt's taste in clothes''

'' Hey shut up'' Kurt says with a chuckle

'' I think I will survive it babe'' I say with a chuckle and give her another peck on the lips

Santana smiles and sits back down, Blaine, Ryder and I follow Kurt to a dressing room and Kurt says. '' Alright Blaine your outfit lays there on the couch and Ryder your outfit lays on the chair, Brett your outfit lays on my desk I hope you all like it.''

I walk to the desk and smile as I see black jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket and my favorite pair of Jordans, I look at Kurt with a smile and say. '' This is perfect thanks Kurt''

'' Your welcome now get dressed and after that Marley will come here to do your hair'' Kurt says with a smile

I pull off my shirt and put on the black tank top, I take off my jeans and put on the black jeans.

I put on the leather jackets and put on my shoes, I look at Ryder and Blaine and smile as I see them dressed almost the same.

'' Damn we almost wear the same, you only miss the blouse and we miss the leather jacket.'' Ryder says with a chuckle

'' Hey guys'' Marley says as she walks into the room, Kurt smiles and says. '' Alright I will bring the girls to their dressing room''

Ryder, Blaine and I sit down on a chair and Kurt says '' Good luck guys''

'' Thanks Kurt'' Ryder and I say in unison

'' Thanks babe'' Blaine says with a smile

Kurt runs out of the room and Marley looks at us with a small smile, she looks at Blaine and says. '' I don't have to do anything to your hair Blaine, it already sits perfect and babe you only have to spray a little bit of hairspray in your hair.''

Blaine and Ryder both nod their heads and Ryder grabs the hairspray, Marley walks to me and says. '' Your hair is easy''

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle

'' Do you want to do your hair or should I do it?'' Marley asks

'' I will do it'' I say with a smile and stand up

I grab the water bottle that stands on the desk and put a little bit of water in the palm of my hands, I make my hair wet and grab the hair gel.

I make little spikes of my hair and clean my hands, Marley smiles as Blaine, Ryder and I stand next to each other and says. '' Alright you guys are ready, you can sit backstage.''

We nod our heads and I open the door, Ryder, Blaine and I walk out of the room and follow one of the guys that work backstage to the room where we can sit.

Blaine, Ryder and I sit down on the couch and grab a bottle of water, ten minutes later the girls walk in and I look at Santana with wide eyes.

'' Damn'' I whisper softly

Ryder laughs as he hears my reaction and says '' You girls look beautiful''

'' Yeah you look beautiful San'' I say with a smile as Santana sits down on my lap

'' You look hot babe'' San whispers in my ear

Santana wears a tight red dress with black heels and her black leather jacket, we all look at the TV that hangs in the room as Khloe walks on stage and I smile as we hear the cheering.

'' Hello and welcome to the first live show of X factor, today we have five singers that will perform two songs for you.

After they sang both songs the jury and the audience can vote, in the end we will look at the votes.

There will be a sing off tonight but we know who will be in the sing off, after we looked at all the votes.

The first one that will sing her song is Santana Lopez and she will sing Whitney Houston's I Didn't Know My Own Strength'' Khloe says with a smile

I give Santana a quick peck on the lips as someone hands her a microphone and say '' Good luck babe''

'' Thanks babe'' Santana says with a small smile and walks after the guy out of the room

We all look at the TV as we hear everyone cheering and I smile as I see my girl walking on stage towards Khloe, Khloe smiles and says. '' The stage is yours Santana, good luck.''

'' Thank you'' Santana says with a small smile and looks at the band, the band starts playing the song and Santana starts to sing.

'' She is nervous'' Rachel says

'' Everyone is nervous'' Blaine says with a small smile

I nod my head and look back at the TV, Ryder wraps an arm around my shoulder and takes a sip of his water.

Two background singers take place behind there microphones and Santana starts singing her song, I take a sip of my water and smile as Santana's voice fills the studio.

**Lost touch with my soul**

**I had nowhere to turn, I had nowhere to go**

**Lost sight of my dream**

**Thought it would be the end of me**

Santana looks at the audience and smiles softly

**I, I thought I'd never make it through**

**I had no hope to hold on to**

**I, I thought I would break**

'' She is really good'' Ryder whispers

I nod my head and take a sip of my water

**I didn't know my own strength**

**And I crashed down and I tumbled, but I did not crumble**

**I got through all the pain**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**Survived my darkest hour, my faith kept me alive**

**I picked myself back up, hold my head up high**

**I was not built to break**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**Found hope in my heart**

**I found the light to life my way out of the dark**

**Found all that I need here inside of me**

**Oh, I thought I'd never find my way**

**I thought I'd never lift that weight**

**I thought I would break**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**And I crashed down and I tumbled, but I did not crumble**

**I got through all the pain**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**Survived my darkest hour, my faith kept me alive**

**I picked myself back up, hold my head up high**

**I was not built to break**

**I didn't know my own strength**

I smile as Santana reaches the high note in the end and lay my head against the arm rest

**There were so many times**

**I wondered how I'd get through the night**

**I thought I took all that I could take**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**And I crashed down and I tumbled, but I did not crumble**

**I got through all the pain**

**Oh, I didn't know my own strength**

The background singers sing with Santana and Santana looks in the camera

**My faith kept me alive**

**I picked myself back up, I hold my head up high**

**I was not built to break**

**I didn't know my own strength**

**I was not built to break, no, no**

**I got to know my own strength**

After the song ends Santana waves at the audience and walks to Khloe, Santana sits down next to Khloe and Khloe says. '' Wow Santana that was beautiful''

'' Thank you'' Santana says with a smile

'' Alright ladies and Gentleman it's time for our next singer, please give it up for Blaine Anderson.

He will sing Enrique iglesias song Hero, good luck Blaine.'' Khloe says with a smile

I pat Blaine on the back and say '' Good luck bro''

'' Thanks guys'' Blaine says with a smile and takes the microphone, he walks out of the room and we all look back at the TV.

Blaine walks on stage with a big smile and places his microphone in the stand, Blaine smiles as he hears the intro of the song and starts to sing.

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance**

**If I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run**

**And never look back?**

**Would you cry**

**If you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble**

**If I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh please tell me this.**

**Now would you die**

**For the one you loved?**

**Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear**

**That you'll always be mine?**

**Or would you lie?**

**Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care….**

**You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.**

**I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**Well, I don't care….**

**You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**And I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**You can take my breath away.**

Blaine smiles as the audience cheers and sings the last sentence of the song

**I can be your hero. **

'' Damn he is good'' I say with a big smile

'' He is'' Ryder and Rachel say with a smile

Blaine walks to Khloe and Santana and sits down next to Santana, Khloe smiles and says. '' Blaine that was beautiful, I love your soft voice.''

'' Thank you Khloe'' Blaine says with a small smile

Khloe turns back to the camera and says '' Alright guys it's time for the boy almost every girl tweeted about, he got some sick dancing skills and an amazing singing voice.

You all know about who I talk but he deserves an introduction too, Ladies and Gentleman its time for our next singer Brett Pierce and he will sing Ray J's One wish.

**This is part one of chapter 7 **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will upload part two tonight or tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 7b

_''Ladies and Gentleman it's time for our next singer Brett Pierce and he will sing Ray J's One wish'' Khloe says_

Ryder pats me on the shoulder as I jump off the couch and grab a microphone, Rachel smiles and says. '' Good luck Brett''

'' Thanks'' I say with a smile and walk out of the room

'' Need some background dancers?'' A guys I danced with on boot camp asks

I think for a second and say '' Yeah''

'' Alright I am Kevin by the way'' Kevin says with a smile

'' Nice to meet you'' I say with a smile as Kevin calls some other dancers over, Kevin looks at me with a smile and asks. '' Ready?''

'' Yeah'' I say with a smile and walk to the big door

The dancers walk through the door first and I wait till the song starts, as I hear the intro I walk through the door and start to sing.

**Damn baby**

**Just don't understand where we went wrong**

**I gave you my heart**

**I gave you my soul**

**I gave you….**

Kevin and the dancers stand next to me and start to dance, I dance with them and smile as I hear everyone cheering and yelling my name.

**As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first**

**It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know**

**We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room**

**Cause, we couldn't be alone**

**See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt**

**Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse**

**Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you**

**Listen and don't trip**

**I think I need a bottle with a genie in it**

**Here's my wish list**

Kevin puts on a headset and does the background singing, I smile and we all do a body roll.

**First one, I would create a heart changing love**

**Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up**

**Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

Kevin and I do a front hand spring and put one finger in the air, Kevin smiles and we both do a small moonwalk.

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin**

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

The other dancers walk to us and we simultaneously do a back hand spring, Kevin and I land in a split and Kevin chuckles as he hears everyone cheer louder.

**If I had one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

Kevin and I jump up and I walk to the edge of the stage, I crouch down and smile as I see Bella sitting on Quinn's lap.

**Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in**

**If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho**

**Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me**

**So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe**

**I swear if I lose a second chance with you**

**I wouldn't know what to do**

**I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic**

**I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick**

**Here's my wish list**

Bella looks at me with a big smile and I stick out my hand, Quinn puts Bella on the ground and Bella runs to me.

**First one, I would create a heart changing love**

**Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up**

**Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

I pick Bella up and place her on stage, Bella giggles as I twirl her around and I crouch down in front of her.

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin**

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

**If I had one wish**

I look to the side and see Santana sitting on the couch with her mouth open, I look back at Bella and dance a little bit with her.

I smile as the audience coos and sign Quinn that she can take Bella again, I give Bella a quick kiss on the forehead and give her back to Quinn.

**I don't even know how we ended upon this road**

**And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know**

Kevin stand next to me on the edge of the stage and looks at me with a small smile, I tighten my grip on the microphone and nod my head slightly.

Kevin smirks and does two back handsprings, I follow his lead and we both stand back in line with the dancers.

Kevin sings in the background and we all do a front hand spring

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin**

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time **

As the song ends we all land in a split and I quickly jump up, Kevin gives me a high five and says. '' Nice moves dude''

'' Thanks'' I say with a chuckle

Kevin and the dancers walk backstage and I walk to the couches where Blaine, Santana and Khloe are, I sit down on the other side of Santana and smile as I hear everyone still cheering.

'' Woah Brett that was amazing, your dancing skills are really good.'' Khloe says with a big smile

I take a quick sip of Santana's water and say '' Thank you Khloe, but I have to thank Kevin and his crew for the dancing.

I only followed his lead and we already danced one time in boot camp, so he knows that I like to do some stunts.''

Khloe smiles and asks '' Well it was amazing everyone enjoyed it, but who was the little girl you danced with?''

'' That was my daughter'' Santana says with a small smile

'' She is really cute Santana'' Khloe says with a smile

'' She is'' I say with a smile and smile as I see Bella blushing

One hour later Rachel, Ryder and Blaine sang both of their songs and Santana and I sit next to them and Khloe on the couch, Khloe smiles and says. '' We still have two more songs for you Ladies and Gentleman, Santana it's time for your second performance.''

Santana nods her head and grabs her microphone, Khloe smiles and says. '' Ladies and Gentleman here is Santana Lopez with Back To Black''

Santana walks back on stage and places her microphone in the stand, she smiles as she hears the intro and starts to sing.

**He left no time to regret**

**Kept his dick wet**

**With his same old safe bet**

**Me and my head high**

**And my tears dry**

**Get on without my guy**

**You went back to what you knew**

**So far removed from all that we went through**

**And I tread a troubled track**

**My odds are stacked**

**I'll go back to black**

Two girls stand next to Santana and sing in the background

**We only said goodbye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to….**

**I go back to us**

**I love you much**

**It's not enough**

**You love blow and I love puff**

**And life is like a pipe**

**And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**

**We only said goodbye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**We only said goodbye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

Santana closes her eyes with a small smile and sings the next part with emotion

**Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,**

**I go back to**

**I go back to**

Rachel lays a hand on my shoulder and whispers '' This song was her to go song when she was pregnant with Bella, she was broken after Bella's dad left her but she never really loved him.''

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

I nod my head and whisper '' I know she told me about it''

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to black**

Santana finishes the song with a small smile and walks back to us, Santana sits down next to me and takes a sip of her water.

'' Woah you sang that song with much emotion Santana, it was really beautiful.'' Khloe says with a big smile

'' Thank you'' Santana says with a small smile and puts her glass back down

Khloe looks at me and says '' It's time for the last song of the evening, Ladies and Gentleman enjoy Brett's second performance How Do I Breath.''

I grab my microphone with a smile and walk on stage, Kevin walks to me with a microphone in his hand and stands next to me.

I start singing the song and smile as Kevin claps in his hands, the whole audience follows his lead and start clapping too.

**How do I breathe?**

**How do I breathe?**

**Mmm mmm**

**It feels so different being here, I was so used to being next to you**

**Life for me is not the same, there's no one to talk to**

**I don't know why I let it go too far, starting over it's so hard**

**Seems like everywhere I try to go I keep thinking of you**

Santana, Rachel, Khloe, Blaine and Ryder all clap too and I see Puck, Quinn, Bella, Marie, Lio, Mercedes and Sam clapping too.

**I just had a wake up call wishing that I never let you fall**

**Baby you are not to blame at all when I'm the one that pushed you away**

**Maybe if you knew I cared you've never went nowhere**

**Girl I should have been right there**

**How do I breathe without you here by my side?**

**How will I see when your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go when your hearts where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me, how do I breathe, how do I breathe?**

Kevin and I both take a few quick steps and slide on our knees to the edge of the stage, we both stand on the edge of the stage and Kevin sings in the background.

**Girl I'm losing my mind, yes I made a mistake**

**I thought that you would be mine, guess the joke was on me**

**I miss you so bad I cant sleep, I wish I knew where you could be**

**Another dude is replacing me, god this cant be happening!**

I jump off the stage and walk to my best friends, I smile as I hear girls squealing and give Puck a high five.

**I just had a wake up call wishing that I never let you fall**

**Baby you are not to blame at all when I'm the one that pushed you away**

**Maybe if you knew I cared you've never went nowhere**

**Girl I should have been right there**

**And I wonder**

Kevin jumps off the stage and pulls me into his side, he chuckles as I stumble a little and we both jump back on stage.

**How do I breathe without you here by my side?**

**How will I see when your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go when your hearts where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me, how do I breathe, how do I breathe?**

Kevin and I both walk to the couches and Kevin grabs Rachel's hand, I grab Santana's hand and we both twirl the girls around.

**Ooh, I should brought my love home, girl**

**And baby I ain't perfect, you know**

**The grind has got a tight hold, girl, come back to me**

**Cause girl you made it hard to breathe when you're not with me**

Kevin and I both run back on stage and look back at the audience

**Tell me, how do I breathe without you here by my side?**

**How will I see when your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go when your hearts where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me how do I breathe?**

I sing the last part with a few high notes and Kevin sings in the background, we both turn our back to each other and lean against each other.

**How do I breathe without you here by my side?**

**How will I see when your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go when your hearts where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me, how do I breathe, how do I breathe?**

After the song ends I turn around and say '' Thanks dude''

'' Anytime we will dance more with the live shows'' Kevin says with a big smile

'' Yeah we will'' I say with a big smile and give him a fist pump

Kevin runs backstage and I walk back to the couches, I sit down next to Santana and take a sip of her water.

Khloe smiles and says '' Well Ladies and Gentleman it's time to vote, you have five minutes to call and choose someone that you would like to see in the second live show and in the meanwhile we will talk with the singers.''

Khloe looks at us with a smile and says '' We followed you guys backstage and around the house with boot camp and we can really see that you guys see each other as friends is that right?''

'' Yeah it is Rachel and I know Santana because we all live in New York, but Brett and Ryder just fit in our group.

We can talk about everything with each other and Brett's best friend Puck just fits in the group too, we all like music and we all enjoy a drink and some fun.'' Blaine says with a smile

'' You guys knew each other?'' Khloe asks Rachel

'' Yeah we met Santana and Quinn in New York, our schools had a project together and we immediately became friends with each other.

We never met Brett, Puck and Ryder in New York but I think that after X factor we will see them more'' Rachel says with a small smile

'' Okay um Brett and Santana a lot of girls and boys tweeted about you guys and I think that there is one question everyone wants to hear an answer for, everyone followed you guys backstage a lot and you two act all couply so are you guys together or not?'' Khloe asks with a smile

I smile as Santana wraps an arm around my waist and say '' Yes we are together''

Santana laughs as the audience cheer louder and says '' We have to thank X factor for that, if we didn't got to boot camp together I don't think I ever met Brett in New York.

After Demi chose us both for her team together with Olly, we talked a lot and Brett asked me out on a date.

He lived here before so he knew everything and I really enjoyed everything we did together, I am glad that my best friend and Brett's best friend are together too I can really see that she is happy''

'' Okay who is together with who?'' Khloe as with a chuckle

'' Santana and Brett, Puck and Quinn, Blaine and Kurt, Ryder and Marley and Finn and I'' Rachel says with a smile

'' So everyone is together with someone?'' Khloe asks

'' Yes we are all in a relationship'' Ryder and I say in unison

Khloe nods her head and looks up as someone walks to us, Khloe nods her head as the girl whispered something in Khloe's ear and Khloe says. '' I just heard that the jury's are done counting the votes''

Simon, Demi and Britney walk on stage and Simon says '' Ryder, Brett, Blaine, Santana and Rachel please come stand on the stage.'

We all stand up off the couch and walk to the jury, we all stand next to each other and I wrap an arm around Santana and Ryder's shoulders.

'' It was an amazing evening with a lot of good singers, but sadly one of you have to go.

We talked with the producers and they agreed to let you stay here till the end and you can come to the live shows, the last day at boot camp we chose to let you all go to the live shows because we just have an amazing group here.'' Simon says with a small smile

'' We counted all the votes and our votes and now it's time to let you guys know, who will go to the second live show.'' Britney says with a smile

Demi smiles and says '' Blaine Anderson we really enjoyed both of your performances today, you are an amazing singer and you have some good dance moves.''

'' Yeah you really entertained us today Blaine and that's why'' Britney says and looks at Simon

'' You are going to the second live show'' Simon says with a big smile

I squeeze Blaine shoulder softly and smile as he looks at the jury in shock, Rachel and Santana both give Blaine a hug and whisper something in his ear.

Ryder and I give Blaine a fist pump and simultaneously say '' Congrats dude''

'' Thanks guys'' Blaine says with a big smile

'' Blaine you can sit with Khloe on the couch'' Demi says with a smile

Blaine nods his head and walks to the couches, Santana wraps her arm around my waist again and I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

I lay a hand on Rachel's shoulder and look back at the jury, Simon smiles and says. '' Rachel Berry you have an amazing voice, we enjoyed both of your songs tonight but you really entertained us with I Want To Know What Love is.''

'' Rachel this wasn't your best performance but we decided to give you a second chance'' Demi says with a small smile

'' Congrats Rachel you are going to the second live show'' Britney says with a big smile

'' Oh my god'' Rachel whispers

Ryder and I both pull Rachel in a hug and I say '' Congress Rachel''

Rachel hugs Santana and says '' Thank you guys''

Rachel runs to the couches and tackles Blaine in a hug, Santana stands in the middle of me and Ryder and wraps an arm around our waist.

Ryder and I both wrap an arm around her shoulder and look back at the jury, Britney looks at us with a smile and says. '' Santana Lopez you really entertained us with both songs, you sang them with so much emotion we never saw that with boot camp.''

'' You have an amazing unique voice Santana and that's why we decided'' Simon says and looks at Demi

'' To let you go to the second round of the live shows'' Demi says with a big smile

'' Oh my god'' Santana whispers

I pull her in a hug and say '' You did it babe''

Ryder hugs us and says '' Congrats Santana you really deserve this''

'' Thank you'' Santana say with a smile as she pulls out of the hug

Santana walks to the couches and hugs Blaine and Rachel, I wrap an arm around Ryder's shoulders and whisper. '' You are the last one that will go to the second live show''

Ryder shakes his head and says '' No dude you will go to the second live show, you killed both of your songs and your dancing is just amazing.''

'' The last two Ryder and Brett, Ryder your singing is amazing but sometimes you forget that you can dance too, Brett your singing and dancing is amazing but you didn't show is what you really can do.'' Simon says

I squeeze Ryder's shoulder and look at Britney as she says '' Your dancing is amazing Brett and the stunts are insane, but you already showed us that with boot camp we wanted to see something else but I have to say your performance was good.

Ryder you entertained us but at the end of Always On My mind you forgot the text, this is really a hard decision for us but we decided.''

Britney looks at Demi and Demi looks at us with a small smile, Demi sighs and says. '' We decided to give Brett a second chance in the second live shows, Ryder we enjoyed working together with you and we really hope to see you try again next year.''

'' Damn'' I whisper softly and pull Ryder in a hug

Ryder pulls out of the hug and says '' You did it bro, you are the best you will reach the damn finals.

I will sit in the audience and I will enjoy every performance you and the group will do, I don't care if I am out of it but I am glad they gave you a second chance.''

Blaine, Rachel and Santana run on stage and tackles Ryder in a hug, I chuckle at his shocked face and say. '' We will miss you on stage Ryder, but we will definitely hang out.

You and Marley belong to our group and even in New York we will make time for each other''

'' He is right, you belong to our group dude.'' Blaine says with a big smile as he pulls out of the hug

Blaine walks to me and gives me a fist pump, Santana and Rachel both pull me in a hug and Santana whispers. '' You did it babe''

Rachel pats me on the back and pulls out of the hug, I give Santana a kiss on the head and whisper. '' We did it babe''

Khloe walks to us and says '' Next week you guys have to sing a group song and a duet, for now it's time to relax and search a song.''

We all nod our heads and walk backstage, Kurt immediately tackles Blaine in a hug and Marley pulls Ryder in a hug.

Finn hugs Rachel and says '' Congrats guys''

'' Thanks dude'' Blaine and I say in unison

I wrap an arm around Ryder's shoulder and say '' Hey Ryder tomorrow night Puck and I are planning to go to a mall and after that we want to grab some drinks, it will be an all dudes night.

Blaine, Kurt and Finn you guys are invited too, Marley, Santana and Quinn will organize a small girls night.''

Ryder nods his head as we walk out of the building and says '' Sounds good Brett''

'' I can't Rachel and I will go on a date tonight'' Finn says with a smile as he wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulders

'' Blaine and I will come Brett'' Kurt says with a smile

'' Nice we will meet each other around 7 am, we will grab some food together and then we will go to the city.'' I say with a smile

'' Four more guys for dude's night?'' Puck asks as he pulls me in a hug

'' Three Finn will go on a date'' I say with a chuckle

'' Congrats bro'' Puck says with a smile as he pulls out of the hug

Sam gives me a quick bro hug and says '' Yeah congrats dude''

'' Thanks guys'' I say with a chuckle

'' Congrats Santana'' Puck says laughing as Quinn tackles Santana in a hug

'' Thanks Puck'' Santana says with a groan

After everyone hugged us and we all jump in a two cabs and go to the hotel, after I paid the taxi driver I jump out of the car and smile as Santana intertwines our hands.

Bella runs to us and squeals as I pick her up with a small smile, I give her a kiss on the forehead and walk inside with the group behind us.

Marie takes Bella out of my arms and says '' Have fun guys, we will spend some time with Bella.''

'' Thanks mami'' Santana says with a smile

'' We will see you guys in an hour'' I say with a smile as Ryder walks to the elevator with Marley, Kurt and Blaine

They all nod their heads and step into the elevator, Quinn and Santana pull me and Puck in another elevator and Santana wraps her arm around my waist.

I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and step out of the elevator as it stops on our floor, Santana and Puck both pull out the keys and Puck stops at our door.

I walk Santana to her room and say '' I will see you tomorrow morning babe, have fun tonight.''

'' You too babe'' Santana says with a smile and gives me a quick kiss

**This is the end of chapter 7b I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible and that chapter will contain the guys night out, the next chapter will also contain a lot of Brettana and some fun with their friends.**


	10. authors note

Hey guys I have a question can someone help me with writing smut for both of my story's?

I tried to write it but I don't think it's good, I really appreciate some help :)

Xx German-Snixx


	11. Chapter 8

'' Hey guys ready to go?'' I ask with a smile as Puck and I walk into the lobby

'' Yeah let's go'' Blaine, Ryder, Kurt and Sam say in unison

We all walk out of the lobby and I hail a cab for us, after a few seconds a cab stops in front of us and we all jump in the cab.

'' Where to?'' The driver asks

'' The mall'' Puck and I say in unison

The driver nods his head and drives away, I look out of the window and smile as we drive past the studio.

Ten minutes later the driver stops his car and Puck hands him some money, we all jump out of the car and I ask. '' Want to grab some burgers?''

'' Burgers'' Puck says with a big smile and runs to the burger king around the corner, I shake my head with a chuckle and run after him with Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Ryder behind me.

We run into the Burger King and I see Puck ordering food, Puck looks at me and points to an empty table.

I nod my head and walk to the table with the guys, I sit down at the table and Ryder and Sam sit down next to me, Kurt and Blaine sit down in front of us and I leave some room Puck.

After ten minutes Puck sits down next to me and places a few burgers on the table, we all grab a burger and we start eating.

After we ate our food I jump up and say '' Come on it's time to look a….'' Before I can finish my sentence we all hear girls squealing and I turn around.

Puck laughs as he sees girls whispering and pointing to me and says '' Damn you have some fans bro''

I shake my head with a chuckle and yell '' Hey do you girls want a picture?''

'' Yes'' One of the girls squeal and they all run to us, I pull Blaine and Ryder from their seats and say. '' Come on we will take a group picture''

'' Give us you phones we will take the picture's'' Puck, Sam and Kurt say in unison

Ryder gives his phone to Kurt and says '' I can put the pictures on twitter''

'' We will make a twitter tonight'' Blaine and I say in unison as we give our phones to Puck

Two girls give Sam their phones and I wrap an arm around Blaine and Ryder's shoulders, the girls stand in front of us and look at the camera with a big smile.

After Puck, Sam and Kurt took the pictures, Sam gives the girls their telephones back and one of the girls asks. '' Where is Santana?''

'' She has a girls night with our girlfriends'' Ryder says with a smile

'' Thank you for taking a picture with us, we really like X factor and we are a fan of you Brett.'' One of the girls says with a big smile

'' You're welcome'' I say with a chuckle

The girls walk away with a big smile and Sam says '' Alright let's go get a drink, I don't think that we can shop without getting interrupted by squealing girls.''

'' Yeah good idea'' I say laughing and walk out of the Burger King, I walk in front of the group and walk through three alleys.

Puck smiles and asks '' Asian Sensation?''

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle and walk through the last alley, Jack sees us walking to him and immediately opens the door with a big smile.

I give Jack a quick fist pump and walk inside Puck, Sam, Ryder, Kurt and Blaine follow me, I walk to the bar and see Tina and Mike both serving people.

Puck and I stand against the bar and I say '' Yo Mike can I get two bottles of your special shots?''

Mike and Tina both run to me and Tina pulls me in a hug, I laugh and say. '' Nice to see you too T''

'' Congrats on winning the first live show Brett'' Tina says with a big smile as Mike places two bottles in front of me, I give Mike some money and give him a quick hug.

Mike smiles and says '' Congrats dude you too Blaine''

'' Thanks'' Blaine says with a smile

'' You were really good Ryder, maybe you will make it next time.'' Tina says with a smile

Ryder smiles '' I will follow the live shows, we have an amazing team right now and I am glad that we are friends.

I am not mad that I lost I know that I didn't sang that good, but Brett really deserves some compliments on his moves and singing.

The jury is a little bit too hard on him they always say that he didn't show what they wanted and that he can do better, but every show he dances his ass off he even danced while being injured.''

Tina nods her head with a smile and says '' Yeah I saw it on TV''

I look behind me as I hear someone clearing her throat and groan as I see Dani, Dani smiles and says. '' Congratulations babe''

'' Don't call me babe'' I say with a growl and grab the two bottles of alcohol

'' Why? You are still my boyfriend'' Dani says with a big smile and tries to lay her hand on my arm

Sam pushes her hand away and Puck says '' Don't touch him''

I turn around and say '' Sorry guys but we have to go''

Mike nods his head in understanding and gives me a quick fist pump, I walk past Dani and walk out of the door with the guys behind me.

'' Let's go back to the hotel, we can just join the girls.'' Blaine says

I nod my head and say '' Good idea I have Santana's room key so we can just walk in''

'' How did you get her key?'' Sam asks with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders and say '' She left her key in our room''

We quickly walk back to the hotel and Kurt quickly walks to the elevator, we all step in the elevator I push the button to our floor and grab the hotel key out of my pocket.

We all step out of the elevator as the door opens and I sign the boys to be quiet, I softly open the door and hear the girls giggling and talking.

I look at the boys with an eyebrow raised and Kurt closes the door softly, we all walk to the small room where a couch and TV stands and we see the girls sitting on the couch.

I lean with my shoulder against the doorpost and smile as I see the girls drinking wine, I grab the two bottles of alcohol and sign the boys to walk in.

Puck, Sam, Ryder and I walk inside the room and we slowly walk to our girls, we all stand behind the couch and Puck looks at me with a smirk.

I nod my head with a chuckle and the four of us simultaneously yell '' Boo''

Blaine, Kurt, Ryder, Sam, Puck and I burst out laughing as the girls jump of the couch with a squeal and we laugh louder when we see their shocked faces.

I give the boys a high five and ask '' Need some real alcohol girls?''

'' How did you get in?'' Quinn asks

'' Brett had a key'' Blaine says with a chuckle

Quinn, Marley, Mercedes and Santana walk to me and hit me on the back of my head, I rub the back of my head and say. '' Alright I will drink the alcohol on my own''

I try to walk out of the room but Santana pulls me back and says '' I don't think so babe''

I sit down on the couch with a chuckle and smile as Quinn places some shot glasses on the table, I fill the glasses and hand everyone their drink.

We all drink our shots and I lay my head against the arm rest, Santana sits down on my lap and continues talking with the girls.

Quinn sits down on Puck's lap and turns on some music, Santana jumps off my lap with a squeal and we all look at her a little bit confused.

'' Babe your phone vibrated'' Santana says blushing

'' Oh'' I say laughing and take my phone out of my pocket

The group burst out laughing and Quinn says '' Damn S that is really something that only will happen to you''

'' Shut up'' Santana says with a chuckle and sits back down on my lap

I open Rachel's text message and ask '' Hey guys Finn asks if they come over, they just finished their date.''

'' Yeah let them come here'' Marley says

I nod my head and send a text back

**To Finn: **Hey yeah you can come over we all sit in Santana's room, we just crashed the girls night.

Five minutes later there is a knock on the door and Marley opens the door, Finn and Rachel walk into the room and Rachel asks. '' Why did you guys crash girls night?''

Puck shrugs and says '' We were in the mall and some girls asked for a picture with Brett, Ryder and Blaine and after that we were in Asian Sensation, but Dani showed up so we decided to come here.''

'' Can't she just die?'' Mercedes and Santana ask in unison

Puck and I burst out laughing and I say '' No I don't think so but, she can stay alive as long as she leaves me alone.''

Sam chuckles and fills all the shot glasses again, I give Finn and Rachel a shot glass and quickly drink mine.

Santana chuckles and says '' Take it easy babe, this shit is stronger than the last time.''

'' So I am not the only one who noticed that'' Puck says with a chuckle and drinks his shot

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Nothing we can't handle bro''

'' True'' Puck, Sam and Mercedes say in unison

'' I remember our first college party with you guys'' Mercedes says with a chuckle

'' Damn I had a fucking hangover the day after the party'' I say laughing

'' How much did you drink?'' Rachel asks

Santana lays her head on my shoulder and I say '' Um a two bottle of vodka, four bottles of beer and a halve bottle of tequila.''

'' Don't forget the body shots bro'' Sam says laughing

'' Oh god shut up'' I say with a chuckle

'' Body shots?'' Quinn and Santana ask in unison

'' Yeah some dude challenged Puck and Brett to take a body shot of each other, they were so drunk that they agreed but I still have some pictures.'' Mercedes says laughing

Puck and I hide our faces in embarrassment and I groan as I hear everyone laughing, Puck fills two shots glasses and hands one to me.

I take the shot glass and we both quickly drink our shots and put the glasses on the table, Santana chuckles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I look at Mercedes with a glare and say '' Show them the pictures and I will throw every embarrassing picture of you on facebook''

Mercedes eyes widen Puck and I give each other a high five and I wrap an arm around Santana's waist, Quinn turns the radio a little bit louder and lays her head against Puck's shoulder.

Two hours later Sam, Mercedes, Marley, Ryder, Rachel and Finn all sleep on one couch with their heads on each other shoulders and I chuckle at Finn's awkward position.

We still have one bottle with alcohol and almost everyone sleeps, I look at Puck and see Quinn sleeping with her face in his neck.

Puck looks at me and says '' Let me guess, she sleeps too.''

'' Yeah'' I say with a chuckle

'' Your girl sleeps too'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a smile

I grab the bottle with alcohol and open it, I take a long sip and pass it to Puck.

**The next morning**

I groan a little bit as I feel someone jumping on my lap and crack open one eye, I smile as I see Bella and wince a little bit as I see the bright lights in the room.

'' Morning bro your sunglasses lay next to you on the small table, with two aspirins and a cup of coffee.'' Puck says

I blindly grab my sunglasses and put them on I sit up and give Bella a kiss on the forehead, I take a sip of my coffee and quickly take the aspirins.

'' Morning babe'' Santana says with a smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek

'' Morning'' I say with a smile

I look at Puck and chuckle as I see that he wears his sunglasses too, Puck laughs and says. '' Yes I have a headache bro''

'' Me too first one this year, we never had to drink the whole bottle.'' I say with a groan and lay my head back against the couch

Bella jumps off my lap and sits down on Puck's lap, Puck smiles and gives Bella a kiss on the cheek.

'' Hey San can Puck and I take Bella to the zoo today?'' Quinn asks as she sits down next to Puck

'' Of course Q'' Santana says with a smile and sits down on my lap

We all jump a little bit as Santana and mine cellphone rings and we both pick up, Santana walks out of the room and I lay my head back against the couch.

'' Hello?''

'' Hey Brett you speak with Kevin the dancer, Demi asked me to tell you about the next live show.

You can choose the songs you want to sing, but I call to give you the name of your duet partner.'' Kevin says

'' Okay who is it?'' I ask curious

'' Blaine Anderson'' Kevin says

'' Alright thank you for calling Kevin.'' I say

'' Anytime Brett, but I have to go now.'' Kevin says

'' Alright dude see you next week'' I say

'' See you next week Brett'' Kevin says and hangs up the phone

I immediately dial Blaine's number and wait till he picks up

'' Hello?''

'' Hey Blaine is Rachel there with you?'' I ask

'' Yeah why?'' Blaine asks

'' Can you put me on the speaker?''

'' You stand on the speaker''

'' Hey Rach''

'' Hey Brett did you already had a call from X factor?'' Rachel asks

'' Yeah that's the reason why I called'' I say with a chuckle and put my phone on the speaker as Santana walks back in the room

Santana sits down on my lap and says '' Hey guys''

'' Hey San'' Blaine and Rachel say in unison

'' Okay now that the four of us are doing a duet and a group song, I wanted to ask if you guys want to discuss the songs today.'' I say and wrap an arm around Santana's waist

'' Yeah good idea Kurt, Finn, Ryder and Marley are going to the park today so we have time.'' Blaine says

'' Yeah Quinn and Puck are going to the zoo with Bella and I think that Puck already asked Sam and Cedes, so we can discuss the songs and after that just relax I have a killer headache so I won't go out today.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Which room do you want to meet up?'' Blaine asks laughing

'' Santana's room'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright we will come over now'' Rachel says and hangs up

Quinn and Puck jump off the couch and Puck says '' We will go to the zoo, have fun you two and we will see you tonight.''

'' See you tonight bro'' I say with a smile and give him a fist pump

'' See you tonight Quinn'' Santana says with a smile and gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek

'' Have fun princess'' I say with a smile and give Bella a kiss on the forehead

Quinn, Puck and Bella walk out of the room and I lay my head against Santana's back, Santana chuckles and asks. '' Hangover babe?''

'' Yeah'' I say with a groan

'' Hey guys'' Blaine says as he walks into the room

'' Hey'' Santana says with a smile

'' Quinn gave us her key'' Rachel says as she walks into the room

Santana nods her head and says '' Okay well let's start talking about the songs, but don't squeal Brett has a killer headache.''

Blaine chuckles and lays a hand on my shoulder, I look up and say. '' Hey guys''

'' Hey'' Blaine and Rachel say laughing

'' Do you have an idea for our duet Brett?'' Blaine asks as he sits down next to me

'' Hmm Evanescence?'' I ask with a smirk

'' My Immortal?'' Blaine asks with a smirk

I nod my head and say '' Yeah I don't have much fate in going to the halve finals, but I like that song.''

'' The jury asks too much from you, I don't know what they want but every time they say that you didn't do your best.

You danced your fucking ass off and they say that you didn't reach their expectations'' Rachel says

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I am glad I made it to the second live shows, if they let me to the halve finals I would be happy.

But if they don't I will try again next year and just enjoy the performances, I made new friends here and I have a girlfriend now so I will definitely stay here till the end.''

'' We just have to wait and see what the jury decides'' Santana says

Blaine nods his head and says '' Yeah but whatever happens, we will stay friends and definitely follow the performances.''

'' Yeah'' Rachel says with a big smile

'' Oh Rach I have the perfect song for our duet'' Santana says

'' What is it San?'' Rachel asks

'' Like A Prayer'' Santana says with a smile

'' Yeah good idea, so now we only need a group number.'' Rachel says with a big smile

'' Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' Blaine and I say in unison

Rachel and Santana both look at me and Blaine with a big smile and nod their heads, I smile and say. '' So now that we have our songs, what are we going to do now?''

'' Blaine and I wanted to go shopping, do you want to come with us?'' Rachel asks

I shake my head and say '' No I will pass''

Santana chuckles and says '' I will stay in the hotel too, have fun you guys.''

'' You too'' Rachel and Blaine say in unison as they jump off the couch, Blaine and Rachel both walk out of the room and leave Quinn's key on the table.

Santana sits sideways on my lap and buries her face in my neck, I take off my sunglasses and take a sip of San's water.

I lay my head against Santana's and smile as I feel her soft breathing hitting my skin, I give her a kiss on the forehead and lay down on the couch with Santana on top of me.

Santana chuckles and asks '' Still tired babe?''

'' No but the headache is still there'' I say with a chuckle

Santana chuckles and looks at me with a small smile, Santana gives me a peck on the lips and says. '' We can sleep if you want''

I shake my head and say '' No I just want to enjoy the day with you''

I give her a peck on the lips and smiles as she lays a hand on the back of my neck, I lay my hands on her back and open my mouth slightly as she swipes her tongue over my bottom lip.

We both moan softly as our tongues battle for dominance and I gasp into our kiss as I feel Santana grinding into me.

Santana pulls out of the kiss and looks at me with a small smile, I gulp at her almost black eyes and moan softly as I feel her grinding into me.

Santana gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers '' I am ready babe''

I swallow thickly and ask '' Are you sure?''

Santana nods her head and says '' Yeah but I don't want our first time to happen on a crappy couch''

'' Me neither'' I say with a chuckle

Santana climbs of off me and pulls me off the couch, she captures my lips again and leads us to the bedroom.

Santana breaks the kiss to take off my shirt and lays down on the bed, Santana pulls me on top of her and kisses me again.

I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip and smile in the kiss as I hear Santana moan, I softly stroke Santana's side and help her taking off her t-shirt.

I nip on her jawline and slowly kiss down to her neck, I suck on her pulse point and smile as she tilts her head to give me more access to her neck.

I place open mouth kisses along her collarbone and hesitate as I reach her chest, Santana kisses me and arches her back.

I unclasp her bra and help her taking it off, Santana unzips my jeans and helps me taking it off.

I smile as I hear her gasp and lay her back down, I give her a peck on the lips and continue kissing her neck.

I nip at her collarbone and place open mouthed kisses on her chest, I smile as she arches her back and take a nipple in my mouth.

Santana moans as I suck on her nipple and places a hand on the back of my head, after a minute I take her other nipple in my mouth and softly stroke her stomach.

Santana bucks her hips and I help her out of her skinny jeans, Santana pulls me back on top of her and captures my lips again.

I kiss her back and continue stroking her stomach, Santana bucks her hips and we both moan as her center hits my crotch.

Santana pulls on my boxer and asks for permission, I lift myself up and take off my boxer.

Santana takes off her thong and gasps as she sees my dick, I smile softly and whisper. '' You are beautiful San''

Santana pulls me in a kiss and lays her hands on my lap, I hold myself up with one hand and stroke her thighs.

Santana spreads her legs a little and I stroke the insides of her thighs, as our tongue's battle for dominance I spread Santana's folds and place my thumb on her clit.

Santana moans in the kiss and strokes my dick, I moan in the kiss and slowly tease her entrance with two fingers.

Santana moans and says '' Babe I need you''

I nod my head with a small smile and gulp as she pulls me completely on top of her, Santana sees my hesitation and whispers. '' Babe I am on the pill''

Santana pulls me in a kiss and Santana softly strokes my dick, I line myself up in front of her entrance and look her in the eyes.

Santana pulls me in a kiss and bucks her hips, I slowly enter her and we both moan as I feel her walls tightening around my dick.

I let her adjust to my length and slowly pull back as she bucks her hips, I enter her again and suck on her pulse point.

'' Fuck babe'' Santana moans as she wraps her arms around my neck

I brace myself on the pillow behind her head and speed up my thrusting, Santana moans and pulls me in a kiss.

I moan as I feel Santana's walls tightening around my dick and break our kiss, I lay my head on her shoulder and nod my head as she whispers. '' I am close babe''

I brace all my weight on my right arm and let my left hand slide over her side, I place my thumb on her clit.

Santana moans loudly and bites her lip I draw small circles around her clit and speed up my thrusting, Santana arches her back and moans loudly. '' Fuck I'm co….''

I moan as I feel Santana's walls clenching around my dick and stop with thrusting as we both reach our orgasms.

Santana buries her face in my neck and digs her nails in my shoulder, I give Santana a kiss on her shoulder and slowly pull out of her.

I lay down next to her and smile as she immediately cuddles into me, Santana lays her head on my chest and I pull the comforter over us.

Santana gives me a peck on the lips and says '' That was amazing babe''

I give her a kiss on the forehead and whisper '' It was babe''

Santana lays her head back down on my chest and sighs contently, I close my eyes with a small smile and wrap an arm around her.

_Three hours later Brett and Santana still sleep soundly in Santana her bed and don't hear their phones ringing, Brett spoons Santana from behind and they both sleep with a small smile on their faces._

_In the evening after Quinn and Puck brought Bella to Lio and Marie they both walk into Puck's hotel room and smile as they don't see Brett, Quinn pulls Puck in a kiss and slowly walks to his bed._

**This is the first time I wrote smut, so if you have any tips on how I can write it better please pm me or write it in a review.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I think this story will have five more chapters and after that I will probably write a sequel.**


	12. Chapter 9 part 1

**Two weeks later**

_Last week we didn't have to perform because the producers had to talk to the jury, Simon called us this afternoon and said that he needs to talk to us._

_I don't know where they talked about, but I hope it isn't bad._

'' Hey guys I am sorry that we called you here three hours before the show, but the producers and my label changed the show.'' Simon says as he walks into the waiting room

Blaine and I look a little bit confused at each other and Santana tightens her grip around my waist, Demi looks at us with a smile and says. '' They decided to make tonight's show the finals''

'' What but why?'' Blaine and I ask in unison

'' The producers and I decided that we don't want one singer, we want a duo so we will change the duets too.'' Britney says

'' Damn'' I whisper softly

'' Brett and Santana you two will do a duet tonight and Blaine and Rachel you two will sing together, you guys have to sing a group song, a duet and a solo.'' Simon says

We all nod our heads and the jury walks away with a smile, Blaine and I both sit down in shock and Blaine says. '' Damn tonight is the last evening''

Rachel's eyes widen '' Shit we have to think of new songs, we can keep the group song but we need two more.''

'' We can do You're the one that I want Rachel'' Blaine says

'' Yeah good idea Blaine'' Rachel says with a big smile

'' What song do you want to do babe?'' I ask Santana

Santana gives me a kiss on the cheek and says '' Time of my life and we can do the dance too''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Alright''

'' Now we only have to search for a solo song'' Blaine says

'' I already have mine'' Rachel says with a smile

'' You do?'' Santana and I ask in unison

'' Yeah Beyonce's irreplaceable'' Rachel says with a smile

I nod my head and look at my phone as it rings, I accept Puck's call and put him on the speaker.

'' Hey bro'' I say

'' Hey B how was the talk?'' Puck asks

'' Um weird we have the finals tonight, the jury and producers want a duo for the record deal.'' I say

'' What?!'' Quinn and Puck asks loudly

'' You heard me'' I say with a chuckle

'' Damn'' Quinn says

'' Yeah we have to think of two more songs and we changed our duet partners'' Rachel says

'' With who are you singing bro?'' Puck asks

'' Santana'' I say with a chuckle

'' Nice!'' Puck and Quinn say in unison

'' But bro what is wrong?'' I ask

'' How do you know that something is wrong?'' Puck asks

'' You sound pissed off'' I say

'' Oh yeah um Mike called me, he heard Dani talking to someone that she would come to the show tonight.

Oh and our parents are coming too'' Puck says and I hear the growl in his voice

'' Oh god'' I say with a groan and drop my head in my hands

'' Do you already know your songs bro?'' Puck asks

'' We have the songs for the group number and the duets, but I have no idea what I can sing for the solo.'' I say

'' I know the perfect song'' Puck says and I hear the smirk in his voice

'' What song bro?'' I ask

'' Hot in here, show her what she missed out on B.'' Puck says

'' Hell yeah thanks bro'' I say

'' Anytime we will see you in a few hours okay?'' Puck says

'' Alright see you tonight bro'' I say and hang up the phone

'' I know my song too'' Blaine and Santana say in unison

'' What song?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' I'm a bitch''

Piano man'' Santana and Blaine say in unison

Rachel and I both burst out laughing and Rachel says '' Alright we all got our songs, let's get dressed.''

I nod my head and smile as Santana and Rachel run out of the door, Blaine and I both stand up and walk to the dressing room.

I smile as I see that Kurt laid out Blaine's clothes and chuckle as Blaine says '' Kurt said that you can grab whatever you want''

I nod my head and walk to the closet, I open the closet and grab a black jeans.

I grab a white tank top and a black white blouse, after Blaine and I both changed I grab the hair gel and quickly do my hair.

Blaine looks at me with a smile and says '' Looking good Pierce''

'' You don't look so bad yourself Anderson'' I say with a chuckle

We both open the door as someone knocks and I smile as I see Kevin standing there, Blaine and I both walk out of the room and Kevin asks. '' Need some dancers?''

'' I need the whole crew, we will do the time of my life.'' I say with a chuckle

'' We will definitely help you, do you need some dancers Blaine?'' Kevin asks

'' No I don't think so'' Blaine says with a smile

Kevin nods his head and brings us to the door that leads us on stage, as Kevin wants to walk away I grab his arm and say. '' We need some dancers now, we will do Paradise By The Dashboard light.''

Kevin nods his head and signs his dancers over, I give Santana a kiss on the cheek and whisper. '' We can do the original dance but I will change the jump off the stage thing, Kevin and I will both jump off the stage and do a hip hop move.''

Santana nods her head as Khloe walks on stage and says '' I don't want to do the awkward dance on stage, so I will do a body roll with two girls.''

I nod my head and smile as Kevin and his dancers run on stage, I take the headset someone gives me and we walk on stage as Khloe announces us.

Blaine and I walk to the right side of the stage and sign all the boys over, Santana and Rachel stand on the left side and start dancing with the girls.

Blaine smiles as Finn and the band start playing the song and sings the first part

**I remember every little thing**

**As if it happened only yesterday**

**Parking by the lake**

**And there was not another car in sight**

**And I never had a girl**

**Looking any better than you did**

**And all the kids at school**

**They were wishing they were me that night**

Blaine and I both dance to the middle of the stage and the boys follow us, I look at the audience with a smirk and sing the next part.

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight**

**It never felt so good, it never felt so right**

**And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**

**C'mon! Hold on tight!**

**C'mon! Hold on tight!**

I wrap an arm around Blaine's shoulder and together we sing the next part with a big smile

**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**

**I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

Santana, Rachel and the girls run to us and Rachel sings the next part with a smile

**Ain't no doubt about it**

**We were doubly blessed**

**Cause we were barely seventeen**

**And we were barely dressed**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

**Baby got to go and shout it**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

**We were doubly blessed**

Blaine dances with Rachel and looks at me with a smirk, I sing the next part and dance with Santana.

**Cause we were barely seventeen**

**And we were barely dressed**

**Baby don't you hear my heart**

**You got it drowning out the radio**

**I've been waiting so long**

**For you to come along and have some fun**

**And I gotta let ya know**

**No you're never gonna regret it**

**So open up your eyes I got a big surprise**

**It'll feel all right**

**Well I wanna make your motor run**

Blaine dances with Rachel and sings the next part, we both twirl the girls around and look at the audience with a smile.

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight**

**It never felt so good, it never felt so right**

**And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**

**C'mon! Hold on tight!**

**C'mon! Hold on tight!**

**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**

**I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

**Paradise by the dashboard light**

**You got to do what you can**

**And let Mother Nature do the rest**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

**We were doubly blessed**

**Cause we were barely seventeen**

**And we were barely-**

**We're gonna go all the way tonight**

**We're gonna go all the way**

**And tonight's the night….**

Kevin dances to the front with his partner and says the radio part, Santana, Blaine, Rachel and I dance to the front and I smile as Kevin looks at us.

**OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker**

**Going here, two down, nobody on, no score,**

**Bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and**

**There it is, a line shot up the middle, look**

**At him go. This boy can really fly!**

**He's rounding first and really turning it on**

**Now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna**

**Try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,**

**And here comes the throw, and what a throw!**

**He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!**

**No, wait, safe—safe at second base, this kid really**

**Makes things happen out there.**

**Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-**

**He's going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying**

**For third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-**

**Safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!**

**He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost**

**Daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher**

**Glance over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted**

**Down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!**

**Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,**

**Here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,**

**Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!**

Rachel and Santana both push us away and Rachel sings the next part, Blaine and I run to the boys and look at the girls as they dance on stage.

**Stop right there!**

**I gotta know right now!**

**Before we go any further-!**

**Do you love me?**

**Will you love me forever?**

**Do you need me?**

**Will you never leave me?**

**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?**

**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?**

**Do you love me!?**

**Will you love me forever!?**

**Do you need me!?**

**Will you never leave me!?**

**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?**

**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?**

**I gotta know right now**

**Before we go any further**

**Do you love me!?**

**Will you love me forever!?**

Blaine takes a step forward and sings the next part, we dance with the boys and I playfully dip Blaine. I bring Blaine back up and we both run to the girls, Blaine runs to Rachel and I smile as she walks away.

**Let me sleep on it**

**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**

**Let me sleep on it**

**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it**

**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**

**Let me sleep on it**

**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it**

**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**

**Let me sleep on it**

**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

Santana gives me a push backwards and Rachel and Santana both sing the next part together

**I gotta know right now!**

**Do you love me?**

**Will you love me forever?**

**Do you need me?**

**Will you never leave me?**

**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?**

**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?**

**I gotta know right now!**

**Before we go any further**

**Do you love me?**

**And will you love me forever?**

Blaine and I both fall on our knees, we both look at the girls with a pout and sing the next part.

**Let me sleep on it**

**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**

**Let me sleep on it**

**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it!**

Rachel and Santana both look at us and sing the next part

**Will you love me forever?**

Blaine and I both jump back up and dance with the boys, we both look at the girls and sing the next part.

**Let me sleep on it!**

Rachel and Santana walk to us and sing the next part

**Will you love me forever!**

Blaine grabs Rachel's hand and dips her, I dip Santana and smile as Blaine sings the next part.

**I couldn't take it any longer**

**Lord I was crazed**

**And when the feeling came upon me**

**Like a tidal wave**

**I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave**

**That I would love you to the end of time**

**I swore that I would love you to the end of time!**

I twirl Santana around and place my hand on her hips, Santana, Rachel, Blaine and I do our choreographed dance and I sing the next part.

**So now I'm praying for the end of time**

**To hurry up and arrive**

**Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you**

**I don't think that I can really survive**

**I'll never break my promise or forget my vow**

Blaine, Santana, Rachel and I walk to the front of the stage and they point to me as I sing the next part with a high pitched voice.

They chuckle as the audience start laughing and look at me with a big smile

**But God only knows what I can do right now**

**I'm praying for the end of time**

**It's all that I can do**

**Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!**

Blaine and Rachel walk to us and Blaine wraps an arm around my shoulder, we both look at the audience and jury and sing the next part.

**It was long ago and it was far away**

**And it was so much better than it is today**

Rachel and Santana both stand in front of us and sing the last part together

**It never felt so good**

**It never felt so right**

**And we were glowing like**

**A metal on the edge of a knife**

As the song ends the audience stand up and start applauding, I give Kevin a high five and say. '' Thanks dude''

'' Anytime'' Kevin says and runs backstage with his crew

We all walk to Khloe and sit down on the couch, Khloe smiles and says. '' Wow this is the best group song we had, you guys really killed it and Brett that high pitched voice was hilarious.''

Santana laughs and says '' He was the only one that could do it, Blaine tried but he failed.''

'' Yeah but Brett killed it and he choreographed the dance we did'' Blaine says with a big smile

'' Wow okay well guys it's time for the first duet of the evening, Rachel and Blaine you guys are first.'' Khloe says with a smile

I give Blaine a fist pump and say '' Good luck dude''

'' Thanks'' Blaine says with a smile and runs on stage with Rachel

Santana and I both look at the stage and I wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders, Santana lays her head against my shoulder and I smile as I hear the intro of the song.

Rachel looks at Blaine with a smirk and sings the first sentence

**Tell me about it stud!**

Blaine smirks and sings the next part

**I got chills.**

**They're multiplying'.**

**And I'm losing' control.**

**'Cause the power**

**You're supplying',**

**It's electrifying'!**

Rachel pushes Blaine away and sings the next part

**You better shape up,**

**'cause I need a man**

**And my heart is set on you.**

**You better shape up;**

**You better understand**

**To my heart I must be true.**

Blaine sings the next part and follows Rachel around the stage

**Nothing' left, nothing' left for me to do.**

Rachel and Blaine both face the audience and sing the next part together

**You're the one that I want.**

**(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.**

**The one that I want.**

**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.**

**The one that I want**

**(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo**

**The one I need.**

**Oh, yes indeed.**

Rachel looks at Blaine and sings the next part

**If you're filled**

**With affection**

**You're too shy to convey,**

**Meditate in my direction.**

**Feel your way.**

Blaine dips Rachel and sings the next part

**I better shape up,**

**'cause you need a man**

Blaine brings Rachel back up and she sings the next part

**i need a man**

**Who can keep me satisfied.**

Blaine sings the next part with a smile and walks after Rachel to the front of the stage

I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

Rachel sings the next part and looks at Blaine with a smirk

**you better prove**

**That my faith is justified.**

Blaine sings the next sentence and looks at Rachel questioningly

Are you sure?

They both sing the next part and Blaine twirls Rachel around

**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**

**You're the one that I want.**

**(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.**

**The one that I want.**

**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.**

**The one that I want**

**(you are the one i want),o, o, oo**

**The one I need.**

**Oh, yes indeed.**

They both end the song with a big smile and look at the audience, the audience start applauding and they both run to us.

I jump off the couch and whisper '' I will see you on stage babe''

Santana nods her head and I run backstage to Kevin, Kevin gives me a high five and says. '' Everyone is ready Brett''

I nod my head and smile as Khloe says '' Alright it's time for the second duet, Santana and Brett the stage is yours.''

Santana walks on stage and puts her headset on, I put my headset on and nod my head at Finn.

Finn smiles and signs the band that they can start, Kevin and his crew run in front of me on stage and immediately jump off the stage and stand behind the audience.

Kevin and a girl stand on the right side of the stage and I walk on stage singing and make a come hither motion to Santana, Santana turns to me and I playfully dip her.

**Now I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt like this before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Santana turns around in my arms and places a hand on the back of my neck, I place my hands on her hips and smile as she sings the next part.

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

**And I owe it all to you**

I wrap an arm around her waist and we do the exact same dance as in Dirty Dancing, The audience start cheering and I sing the next part with a smile.

**I've been waiting for so long**

**Now I've finally found someone**

**To stand by me**

I smile as I see Kevin and his dance partner dancing too and look back at Santana, Santana smiles and sings the next part.

**We saw the writing on the wall**

**As we felt this magical fantasy**

I twirl Santana around and we slowly dance to the middle of the stage, I dip Santana with a smile and we sing the next part together.

**Now with passion in our eyes**

**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

**So we take each others hand**

**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**

I lift Santana up and twirl around with her in my arms, I put her back down and sing the next part with a smile.

**just remember**

Santana lays her forehead against mine and sings the next part

**You're the one thing**

I sing the next part and twirl her around

**I can't get enough of**

Santana smiles and sings the next part

**So I'll tell you something**

Together we sing the next part and look at the audience

**This could be love because**

Together we sing the next part and I twirl Santana to the other girl, Kevin and I both run to the edge of the stage and do a front flip off the stage.

**I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**'Til I found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

Kevin and I both moonwalk to his crew and Santana sings the next part, Santana and the girl on stage do a body roll on stage and Santana looks at me with a smirk.

**With my body and soul**

**I want you more than you'll ever know**

I smile and sing the next part, Kevin the dancers and I walk back to the stage but I stop walking and stop next to Quinn's seat I pull off my blouse and place it in Quinn's lap.

**So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control**

I look at Santana and smile as she nods her head with a small smile, Kevin and an other dancer run to Santana and help her off the stage.

Santana sings the next part and runs to me, before she reach me she jumps and I grab her by the hips.

**Yes I know whats on your mind**

**When you say:**

Together we sing the next part and I lift her up above my head

"**Stay with me tonight."**

Together we sing the next part and I slowly bring her back down, Santana wraps her arms around my neck and looks at me with a big smile.

**Just remember**

**You're the one thing**

**I can't get enough of**

**So I'll tell you something**

**This could be love because**

I twirl Santana around and together we sing the next part, I quickly give Bella a kiss on the forehead and run back to the stage with Santana.

**'Cause I had the time of my life**

**No I've never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**Till I found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

As the instrumental part comes I pull Santana in my arms and lead her into a tango, Kevin follows my lead and the whole audience stand up clapping.

Santana and I both smile and look at the audience,I sing the next part and I twirl her around on last time.

**Now I've had the time of my life**

**No I never felt this way before**

Santana smiles and sings the next part while looking me in the eyes

**Never Felt this way**

I smile and sing the next part

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

We sing the next part together and look at the audience with a big smile

**'Cause I had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**Till I've found the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**"cause I've had the time of my life**

**No I've never felt this way before**

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you **

As the song ends Santana and I both give Kevin a high five and take a few deep breaths, we walk to the couches and sit down next to Rachel and Blaine.

Khloe looks at us with a smile and says '' Wow guys that was amazing''

'' It really was'' Blaine and Rachel say with a smile

'' Thank you'' Santana and I say in unison

Khloe smiles and says '' Alright ladies and gentleman it's time for the first solo this evening, Blaine go ahead the stage is yours.''

**This is the end of chapter 9 part 1 I hope you enjoyed it:}**


	13. Chapter 9 part 2

_Khloe smiles and says '' Alright ladies and gentleman it's time for the first solo this evening, Blaine go ahead the stage is yours.''_

'' Good luck Blaine '' I say with a smile and give him a fist pump

'' Thanks Brett '' Blaine says with a smile and gives Santana and Rachel a hug, Blaine runs on stage and closes his eyes as the intro starts.

**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**

**The regular crowd shuffles in**

**There's an old man sitting next to me**

**Making' love to his tonic and gin**

**He says, "Son, can you play me a memory**

**I'm not really sure how it goes**

**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete**

**When I wore a younger man's clothes."**

I nudge Santana and Rachel and point to the microphones on the table, they both nod their heads and we grab the microphones.

We do the background singing for Blaine and I smile as he looks at us in shock, Blaine smiles and calls us over.

**La la la, di da da**

**La la, di di da da dum**

Rachel, Santana and I jump off the couch and walk to Blaine, Blaine wraps his arms around Santana and Rachel's shoulders and Rachel mouths. 'crouch down'

I turn to face the crowd and crouch down in front of them, Santana and Rachel both lay a hand on my shoulder and we smile as Blaine sings the next part with a big smile.

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us all feeling' all right**

Blaine looks at the audience and sings the next part, Santana, Rachel and I raise an arm and smile as the audience follow our lead.

**Now John at the bar is a friend of mine**

**He gets me my drinks for free**

**And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke**

**But there's some place that he'd rather be**

**He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."**

**As his smile ran away from his face**

**"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star**

**If I could get out of this place"**

Santana, Rachel and I sing in the background and I see everyone in the audience holding up there cellphone's, I look at Blaine and see him watching the audience in amazement.

**Oh, la la la, di da da**

**La la, di da da da dum**

Blaine sings the next part with a big smile and crouches down behind me, I look at him and say. '' End the song with sitting on my shoulders''

Blaine looks at me with wide eyes and Santana whispers '' I know what you think, but you aren't too heavy for him.''

**Now Paul is a real estate novelist**

**Who never had time for a wife**

**And he's talking' with Davy, who's still in the Navy**

**And probably will be for life**

Blaine nods his head and sings the next part with a smile, he stands back up and looks at the audience.

**And the waitress is practicing politics**

**As the businessman slowly gets stoned**

**Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness**

**But it's better than drinking' alone**

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you got us all feeling alright**

Blaine lays a hand on my shoulders as a sign that he is nearing the end and Santana and Rachel both remove their hands from my shoulder, Santana and Rachel both help Blaine with sitting on my shoulders and I wrap my hands around his legs.

**It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday**

**And the manager gives me a smile**

'**Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming' to see**

**To forget about their life for a while**

**And the piano, it sounds like a carnival**

**And the microphone smells like a beer**

**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**

**And say, "Man, what are you doing' here?"**

I look at Blaine with a smirk and stand up while singing in the background, Rachel and Santana both chuckle as they see Blaine's shocked face and lay a hand on my back.

**Oh, la la la, di da da**

**La la, di da da da dum**

Blaine sings the next part and I smile as the whole audience stand up applauding

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you got us all feeling alright**

As the song ends I crouch back down and Blaine jumps off my shoulders, I stand back up and smile as the audience cheers.

I give Blaine a high five and we run back to the couch with the girls, Khloe looks at us in shock and asks. '' Wow guys did you plan this?''

'' Uh no we didn't '' Blaine says with a chuckle

'' Wait you didn't plan to sit on Brett's shoulders?'' Khloe asks

'' No he planned that while I sang the song'' Blaine says laughing

'' Damn'' Khloe says still shocked

I shake my head with a chuckle and take a sip of my water, Khloe looks at Santana and says. '' Alright Santana the stage is yours, good luck.''

'' Thank you'' Santana says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, she gives Blaine and Rachel a hug and runs on stage.

Santana looks at Finn with a smile and nods her head, Finn and his band start to play and Santana starts to sing.

**I Hate the World Today**

**You're So Good to Me, I Know**

**But I Can Change**

**Tried to Tell You**

**But You Look At Me Like Maybe I'm An Angel Underneath**

**Innocent and Sweet**

Santana smiles as two female background dancers lay a hand on her shoulder and gives them a slight nod, I look a little bit confused at Rachel and see her looking at the stage with a smirk.

**Yesterday I Cried**

**Must Have Been Relieved to See the Softer Side**

**I Can Understand How You'd Bee So Confused**

**I Don't Envy You**

**I'm a Little Bit of Everything**

**All Rolled Into One**

The dancers step in front of Santana and one of the dancers hand her something, after a few seconds both girls take a step to the side and my jaw drops as I see Santana standing there in shorts, a black tank top that shows some cleavage and a white leather jacket.

**I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover**

**I'm a Child I'm a Mother**

**I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint**

**I do Not Feel Ashamed**

**I'm Your Hell I'm Your Dream**

**I'm Nothing in Between**

**You Know, You Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way**

Blaine chuckles as he sees my reaction and wraps an arm around my shoulders, I take a sip of my water and smile as I see my girl dancing.

**So Take Me As I Am**

**This May Mean, You'll Have to Be a Stronger Man**

**You Used to Shoot When I Start to Make You Nervous**

**And I'm Going to Extremes**

**Tomorrow I Will Change and Today Won't Mean a Thing**

Santana and the two background dancers do a one handed cartwheel and land in a split, Santana looks at the audience with a smirk and smiles as she sees Bella clapping.

**I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover**

**I'm a Child I'm a Mother**

**I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint**

**I do Not Feel Ashamed**

**I'm Your Hell I'm Your Dream**

**I'm Nothing in Between**

**You Know, You Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way**

Rachel looks at me and says '' She wore almost everything under the dress, she only had to put on the leggings.''

I nod my head and but keep my eyes on the stage, Rachel chuckles and looks back at the stage.

**Just When You Think**

**You Got Me**

**Figured Out the Seasons Are Already Changing'**

**I Think It's Cool, You do What You do**

**And Don't Try to Sing Me**

Santana walks to the edge of the stage with the two dancers and looks at the audience

**I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover**

**I'm a Child I'm a Mother**

**I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint**

**I do Not Feel Ashamed**

**I'm Your Hell I'm Your Dream**

**I'm Nothing in Between**

**You Know, You Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way**

Santana falls on her knees and looks at me with a smirk, Blaine laughs as I start coughing and pats me on the back.

Blaine looks at me and whispers '' She doesn't know what you have planned ''

'' Only you know that '' I whisper with a smile

**I'm a Bitch, I'm Tease**

**I'm a Goddess On My Knees**

**When You Hurt**

**When You Suffer**

**I'm Your Angel Undercover**

**I've Been Numb**

**I'm Revived**

**Can't Say I'm Not Alive**

**You Know I Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way**

I look at the audience and see everyone clapping and Puck looking at me with a shit eating grin, I roll my eyes and give Santana a kiss on the cheek as she sits back down next to me.

'' Wow Santana that was amazing'' Khloe says with a big smile

'' Thank you Khloe'' Santana says with a smile

Khloe looks at Rachel and says '' It's your turn Rachel, good luck.''

Rachel gives the three of us a hug and runs to the stage, she gives Finn a kiss on the cheek and I smile as I hear the intro of her song Rachel smiles and starts singing.

**To the left, to the left**

**To the left, to the left**

**To the left, to the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**In the closet that's my stuff, yes**

**If I bought it please don't touch**

I smile as Rachel walk to the edge of the stage and looks at the audience

**And keep talking that mess, that's fine**

**But could you walk and talk at the same time?**

**And it's my mine name that is on that tag**

**So remove your bags let me call you a cab**

**Standing in the front yard telling me**

**How I'm such a fool, talking about**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

I chuckle as I see Rachel smirk and wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders, Santana lays her head against my shoulder and laughs as Rachel does a weird butt wiggle.

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby**

'' What the hell was that?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Her favorite thing to do'' Blaine and Santana say laughing

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So go ahead and get gone**

**And call up that chick and see if she's home**

**Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know**

**What did you think I was putting you out for?**

Rachel walks back to the middle of the stage and looks at the jury while singing the next part

**Because you was untrue**

**Rolling her around in the car that I bought you**

**Baby you dropped them keys**

**Hurry up before your taxi leaves**

**Standing in the front yard telling me**

**How I am such a fool, talking about**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I'll have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So since I'm not your everything**

**How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you**

**Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep**

'**Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy**

**To the left, to the left**

**To the left, to the left**

**To the left, to the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**To the left, to the left**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking, baby**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**You must not know 'bout me**

**I can have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute**

Santana grabs her microphone off the table and sings in the background, Rachel looks at Santana with a big smile and does her butt wiggle again.

Blaine and I both start laughing and laugh harder as we see that Rachel tries to suppress her laughter, Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and lays her head against my shoulder.

**You could pack all your things, we're finished**

**(You must not know 'bout me)**

'**Cause you made your bed, now lay in it**

**(You must not know 'bout me)**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

After the song ends Rachel runs back to the couches and tackles Santana in a hug, Santana chuckles and says. '' You killed it Rach''

Khloe smiles and says '' Brett the stage is yours''

I nod my head and grab my headset, I walk on stage and smile as Kevin and his crew walk on stage.

I throw a headset to Kevin and smile as he puts it on, I stand in the middle of two girls and nod my head as Finn and the band start to play the song.

**So hot in**

**So hot in here**

**So hot in**

**Ah**

**Oh**

**Wanna a little bit a**

**And a little bit a**

**Check a little bit a**

**Just a little bit a**

**Just a little bit a**

**Just a little bit a**

Kevin and I do a one handed cartwheel and stand in the middle of the stage

**I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious, uh**

**Flirtatious, tryin' to show faces, ah**

**Lookin' for the right time to shoot my steam, you know**

**Lookin' for the right time to flash them keys**

**Then, um, I'm leavin', please believin', oh**

**Me and the rest of my heathens**

**Check it, got it locked at the top of the Four Seasons**

**Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding'**

**No deceiving', nothing' up my sleeve 'n' no teasing'**

**I need you to get up up on the dance floor**

**Give that man what he asking' for**

**B'cuz I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you, uh, uh**

**And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use**

Two girls walk to me and yank my blouse open, I pull off my blouse and throw it to Santana.

I look at the other boys and smirk as they are all shirtless, Kevin sings in the background for me and we both do a body roll.

**I said**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**(Ohh)**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**(Ohh)**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)**

**(Nelly hang all out)**

A girl pushes me on the ground and places her foot on my back, I pull myself up and rap the next part with Kevin doing the background singing.

**Hey, hey, why you at the bar if you ain't popping' the bottles?**

**(Come on)**

**What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin' the models?**

**I see you drivin' a sport scar, ain't hitting' the throttle**

**And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles**

**Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it**

**Ash tray, flipped it, time to spark it**

**Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it**

**I spit game 'cuz baby I can't talk it**

**Warm, sweating' it's hot up in this joint**

**Vocal, tank top, all on at this point**

**You're with a winner so baby you can't lose**

**I got secrets, can't leave Cancun**

**So take it off like your home alone**

**You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone**

**Checking' your reflection and telling' your best friend**

**Like, "Girl I think my butt gettin' big"**

Kevin looks at me with a smirk and pushes him self up with one arm, I follow his lead and sing the next part.

**Oh**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**(Oh)**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)**

Kevin and I roll over and jump back up, Kevin gives me a high five and sings the next part with me.

**Nelly hang all out**

**Mix a little bit**

**(Uh, uh)**

**With a little bit**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly just fall out**

**Give a little bit**

**(Uh, uh)**

**With a little bit**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly hang all out**

**With a little bit**

**(Uh, uh)**

**And a sprinkle like that**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly just fall out**

**I like it when you**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Girl, baby make it**

**(Uh, uh)**

Kevin and I both moonwalk to the edge of the stage and I smile as the boys follow our lead, the girls walk to us and pushes us off the stage.

**(Oh)**

**Stop placin', time wastin'**

**I gotta a friend with a pole in a basement**

**(What?)**

**I'm just kidding' like Jason**

**(Oh)**

**Unless you going' do it**

**Extra, extra, eh, spread the news**

**Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune**

**Came back with something' thicker than in Sassoon**

**Say she like to think about cutting' in restrooms**

**(Oh)**

Kevin and I both do a back flip and run back to the stage, Kevin and I jump back on stage and do a front hand flip.

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Check it, uh, uh, uh, uh)**

**(Nelly hang all out)**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So hot now)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Check it, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**It's gettin' hot in here**

**(So, I)**

**So take off all your clothes**

**I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**

**(Bring it, bring it, uh uh right now)**

All the boys and I do a front hand spring and I look at the audience, I look at Puck and smile as I see him smirking at Dani and our parents.

**Nelly hang all out**

**Mix a little bit of**

**(Uh, uh)**

**With a little bit of**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly just fall out**

**Give a little bit of**

**(Uh, uh)**

**With a little bit of**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly hang all out**

**With a little bit of**

**(Uh, uh)**

**And a sprinkle of that**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Nelly just fall out**

**I like it when ya**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Girl, baby make it**

**(Uh, uh)**

**Oh**

Kevin and I both run to the middle of the stage and do a no handed cartwheel, we both land in a split and I look at the audience with a smile as the song ends.

I jump back up and give Kevin a high five, I catch the t-shirt one of the background dancers throw to me and put it on.

I walk back to the couches and sit down next to Santana, I take a few sips of my water and wipe the sweat of my forehead.

'' And that ladies and gentleman I call a work out'' Khloe says shocked

I start laughing and take a few more sips of my water, Khloe smiles and says. '' It's time for the jury and the audience to vote.''

Santana wraps her arm around my waist and I say '' I am all sweaty babe''

'' I don't care'' Santana says with a chuckle and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Ten minutes later Khloe smiles and says '' Brett, Santana, Rachel and Blaine please stand on the middle of the stage''

We all jump off the couch and walk to the middle of the stage, I stand in the middle of Santana and Rachel and wrap an arm around both of there shoulders.

I lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder and smile as I see the jury walking towards us, I squeeze Blaine's shoulder and we all look at the jury as Simon clears his throat.

Simon smiles and says '' Woah guys all of you really blew us away, we really enjoyed every song but mostly we enjoyed the group song and the duets.

But as you all have heard this is the finals and we only can give two candidates the prize, it was very hard to vote two of you away but never give up on your dreams.''

Britney sighs and says '' Rachel you entertained us everyday, you have an amazing voice and you can dance the butt wiggle was hilarious.''

Santana, Blaine and I both chuckle but stop as Simon looks at us with a small smile '' Blaine you entertained us too you can sing every song we give you and you have some dance moves, we really liked piano dance and the dance you did with Brett.''

'' Santana the only thing I can say about you is Wow, you are an amazing singer and an amazing dancer.'' Britney says with a big smile

'' Brett you blew us away today you killed the group song, the duet and the solo, it's amazing how you help other candidates and friends to convince us that they have the X factor.'' Demi says with a smile

'' We made our decision but first I have to say, the two winners of this show can choose their own management, band and dancers.'' Simon says

I pull Blaine closer to us and Rachel and I both wrap an arm around his shoulder, Demi looks at us and says. '' Rachel you really entertained us today but something was missing, we are so sorry but we decided to give two other candidates the chance.''

I pull Rachel in a hug and sigh as I feel tears on my shoulder, I pull out of the hug and say. '' Hey look at me''

Rachel looks at me with tears in her eyes and I say '' Go to Finn and wait till the show is over, I got a small plan and I want to talk about it with you guys okay?''

Rachel nods her head and runs to Finn, I wrap an arm around Blaine and Santana's shoulders and look at the jury, Simon looks at us with a small smile and says. '' Brett you blew us away today you finally showed us what you can do, we know that we were too hard on you but today was perfect.''

'' And that's why you are the first one of the duo, congratulations Brett you have the X factor.'' Demi says with a big smile

I nod my head with a big smile and give Santana a quick peck on the lips, I give Blaine a bro hug and walk to Khloe.

'' Blaine and Santana you both are amazing singers and dancers, but one of you really surprised us and the audience today.'' Britney says

'' It was really hard to chose one of you, but after a discussion we made our decision.'' Demi says with a small smile

Simon nods his head and says '' I am so sorry Santana but Blaine has the X factor, Blaine you are the second and last winner of the evening congratulations.''

Rachel and I run to them and I pull Santana in a hug, Santana wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my neck.

I sigh as I feel tears in my neck and say '' Don't cry babe''

Santana wipes away her tears and gives me a peck on the lips, Blaine looks at me with a small smile and says. '' I don't feel like celebrating''

'' Me neither'' I say and give Santana a kiss on the forehead

Khloe calls Puck, Quinn, Ryder, Marie, Lio, Sam, Mercedes and Bella on stage and I smile as I see Bella running towards us, Santana crouches down and smiles as Bella runs into her arms.

I give Puck a bro hug and whisper '' I didn't tell them yet, but I will after the show.''

Puck nods his head and hugs Santana, after everyone hugged each other Blaine and I shake the jury's hand and walk back to our friends.

Khloe looks at us and says '' You guys can go backstage the camera's are off''

I nod my head and say '' Come on we will go to the boys dressing room''

We all walk backstage and I open the door to the boys dressing room, I call Kevin over and smile as he runs to us.

Marley and Kurt walk into the room too and Kurt tackles Blaine in a hug, I sit down on a chair and pull Santana in my lap.

I look at Puck and nod my head, Puck smiles and says. '' Guys can you all sit down please? Brett has to say something.''

Everyone sits down on the couch and looks at me, I take a sip of my water and say. '' Two days ago I got a call from a friend of my uncle, she owns a record label in New York called Holiday's records.

She offered me a contract and I can chose everything, I can pick out my manager, band, dancers background singers and all that stuff.

I didn't accept it but after a lot of thinking today, I think I will accept her offer but I don't want to sing solo.

I want to make a group and that is why I wanted to talk to you guys, we are friends guys and we can sing I don't want to split our group.''

Quinn looks at me with a raised eyebrow and asks '' What do you have in mind Brett?''

'' I want to accept Holiday's offer and start a group with Santana, Rachel, Ryder and Blaine, but not only with them.

Finn do you have a contract here?'' I ask

Finn shakes his head and says '' Not anymore I can apply for a job next season''

'' What about you Kevin?'' I ask

'' Same my whole crew can apply again'' Kevin says

'' Same goes for us'' Kurt says referring to him and Marley

I nod my head and say '' Alright Santana, Blaine, Ryder and Rachel what do you guys think?''

'' I think it's an amazing idea'' Rachel and Blaine say in unison

'' What about you babe?'' I ask Santana

'' It is an amazing idea babe, but what if she doesn't accept it?'' Santana asks

'' She will accept it'' I say with a small smile

'' Than we are in'' Blaine, Rachel and Santana say with a big smile

'' Finn, Puck and Sam will you guys be our band?'' I ask with a small smile

'' Definitely'' Puck says with a big smile

'' Yeah'' Finn and Sam say with a big smile

'' Kevin do you want to be our dancer with your crew?'' I ask with a smile

'' Definitely Pierce'' Kevin says with a smile

'' Marley, Mercedes and Kurt do you guys want to be our make-up, hair and clothes artists?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' Hell yeah'' They say in unison

'' And the last question Quinn will you be our manager? I heard that it is a dream for you and I want to make that dream come true'' I ask and look at Quinn

Quinn looks at me with her jaw dropped and nods her head with tears in her eyes, she jumps off the couch and I chuckle as Santana quickly jumps of my lap.

Quinn tackles me in a hug and says '' Thank you''

'' You don't have to thank me, I don't want to split the group we are an amazing team together.'' I say with a small smile and pull out of the hug

Lio and Marie look at me with a big smile and Lio asks '' You planned it all out huh?''

I nod my head with a chuckle and say '' Yeah I did''

We all look as someone knocks on the door and Blaine yells '' Come in''

Simon walks inside and says '' Hey guys sorry to bother you, but you still have to sign the contract.''

Blaine and I both stand up and Blaine says '' Sorry Simon but we won't sign the contract, I am glad we won X factor but we got another offer from a record label in New York.''

'' What but why?'' Simon asks shocked

'' We don't want to split our group, the record label called me and offered me a contract.

We will start a group and we have everything planned out, I am sorry Simon we liked working with you but we will accept the offer.'' I say

'' Which label?'' Simon asks

'' I won't tell the name sorry'' I say with a small smile

Simon shakes his head with a sigh and walks out of the room, I sit back down on the chair and smile as Bella walks to me.

I pick Bella up and give her a kiss on the forehead, Santana sits down on my lap and smiles as Bella lays her head on my shoulder.

**I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be the last one and after that there will come a sequel.**

**I don't know when I will upload the sequel, but just keep an eye on my profile and twitter and you will see it.:]**


	14. authors note'

Hey guys I see that I confused a lot of people with the last chapter and that I wrote that they will start a group, next chapter will contain a lot of talking and no songs.

There will be brettana fluff and I hope the next chapter will be better than this one :)


	15. Chapter 10

After we declined Simon's offer we walked out of the dressing room and drove back to the hotel, Kevin and his crew were all from New York and would go back tomorrow.

We will all go back today because Sunday we have to talk with Holly Holiday, Puck and I already packed our bags and stand in the lobby with Sam and Mercedes.

'' Brett'' I hear a familiar voice yelling my name, I turn around and say. '' Uncle Schue''

Uncle Schue pulls me in a hug and says '' Congratulations''

'' Thank you'' I say with a smile

'' I heard that you declined Simon's offer'' Uncle Schue says as he pull out of the hug

'' Yeah I got an other offer that I just can't decline'' I say with a big smile as the rest of the group walks to us

'' Yeah you will work with my girlfriend'' Uncle Schue says with a smirk

'' Girlfriend?'' Puck, Mercedes, Sam and I ask in shock

'' Why are you all looking so shocked? I am not the only one with a girlfriend'' Uncle Schue says with a smirk

'' Yeah I know but you are so old'' Puck says with a smirk

I burst out laughing and slap Puck on the back of his head, uncle Schue laughs and says. '' It's okay Brett''

'' Why didn't you tell me Uncle Schue?'' I ask

'' I wanted to surprise you, I already knew that Holly wanted to contact you.

But I just couldn't wait and had to come here, I missed the finals but I am glad I am here now.'' Uncle Schue says with a smile

'' You are crazy'' Mercedes says with a chuckle

'' Yeah my family is crazy'' I say with a smirk

'' I know but don't you have to introduce me?'' Uncle Schue asks with a smirk

'' Oh yeah guys this is my uncle Will Schuester, Schue please meet Santana my girlfriend and her daughter Bella.

Quinn, Puck's girlfriend and their parents Lio and Marie Lopez, you probably know the candidates so this is Finn, Rachel's boyfriend Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend and Marley, Ryder's girlfriend.'' I say with a small smile

'' Nice to meet you'' Uncle Schue says with a smile and shakes their hands, he pulls Santana and Quinn in a hug and says. '' Nice to meet the two girls that stole their hearts''

'' It's time for us to meet Holly, maybe we can tell her about the bachelor party three years ago.'' Puck stage whispers

'' Don't even think about it'' Uncle Schue says laughing

'' Nah we don't have to tell her about it, we can just show her the pictures.'' I say with a smirk

'' Then I will show your girls the pictures I made that day, you know the passing out drooling on each other picture.'' Uncle Schue says with a smirk

'' Okay we won't tell her or show her the pictures'' I say

Uncle Schue smiles in victory but his smile falters as he looks behind us, I look at Santana and see her glaring at someone behind us.

I turn around and groan as I see Dani, mine and Puck's parents standing there with big smiles, before one of them can say something I hold up my hand and say. '' We are leaving''

I grab mine and Santana's suitcase and walk out of the lobby, Puck follows me with his and Quinn's suitcase and we place everything in uncle Schue's car.

Ryder and Marley place their suitcases in the car too and I close the door, I help Lio with his car and give Bella a quick kiss on the forehead.

I look at Schue and catch the car keys he throws at me, Lio looks at Schue and says. '' You can drive with us Will, I think the group will drive in your range rover.''

Schue nods his head and walks to the car, Quinn and Santana sit down in the backseat next to Bella and Ryder, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Marley climb in the car behind them.

Sam and Mercedes sit down next to Santana and Quinn and Puck and I both walk to the car as everyone sits, before we can jump in the car I hear my mom call my name and turn around.

'' What do you want?'' I ask

'' I want to know how it's going'' my mom says

'' Good can you leave me alone now?'' I ask with a growl and turn back around

'' You leave your girlfriend behind?'' My dad asks with a growl

'' My girlfriend sits in the car, that bitch is my ex.'' I say with a growl and point to Dani

'' So you decided to get into a relationship with a mother?'' My dad asks

I walk to him and say '' Say something bad about my girlfriend or our daughter and I will kick your fucking ass''

I hear a surprised gasp and see Puck looking at me surprised, I realize what I said and quickly look at the car.

I sigh in relief as Santana looks at me in concern and give her a reassuring smile, I turn back to my dad and say. '' You never gave a fuck about me so don't tell me what to do now, Dani is my ex and she broke up with me.

Oh and don't you two even start against Puck, we live on our own now we don't need you we will never need you.

Since we are five year old we helped each other and we still help each other, we don't need anyone the only ones we need sit in the car behind us.''

John Puck's dad tries to say something but Puck shakes his head and says '' Don't we don't need you so just shut up and leave us alone, I only need my girlfriend, my brother, my uncle and all our friends.

Dani leave Brett alone because he won't come back to you, we are both in love with our girlfriends and if you try to break them up I will kick your ass.''

Puck and I both walk to the car and I jump in the drivers seat, I start the car and drive after Lio out of the street.

I look at Puck and give him a small nod, Puck nods his head and sends Marie a text.

'' We will stop at the first gas station on the highway'' Puck whispers

I nod my head and drive after Lio on the highway, after thirty minutes I follow Lio to a small gas station with restaurant and park the car next to Lio's.

I jump out of the car and open the door for Santana, Quinn and Bella, I pick Bella up with a small smile and walk after the group inside the restaurant.

We walk to a table and grab a few chairs, I sit down and smile as Santana and Bella both sit down on my lap.

Quinn sits down on Puck's lap and we all order a coke and a big plate of fries, after the waitress brought everything I take a sip of my coke and give Santana a kiss on the cheek.

Lio looks at me and Puck and asks '' That were your parents?''

We both nod our heads and Puck says '' Yeah''

'' Do you want to tell us what happened?'' Marie asks

I sigh softly and say '' Our parents never gave a damn about us, we just lived there because we were under age and they just saw us as their slaves.

The day that Puck and I had our first job we came home with money and they immediately took it, Puck came to my house pissed off and saw that I was pissed too.

That was the day that we decided to go to college in New York and never look back at our lives in LA, I called uncle Schue immediately after we decided to go to college in New York and he helped us with finding an apartment near Julliard.

We didn't hear from them since now and we clearly said that we didn't want any contact with them, Dani though is an other story.

She is my ex and left me for her ex she lived with me and Puck in New York, but one day she just grabbed her stuff and left without a note.

Now that her ex broke up with her again she wants her back, but I hope that she got the message that I don't want her back and that I am happy with Santana.''

'' I hope she gives up and stays in LA, I don't want to see her in New York.'' Puck says

'' I hope they all leave us alone Puck, we didn't needed them when we were younger and we don't need them now.'' I say with a small smile

'' You are right Brett'' Puck says with a small smile and takes a sip of his drink

After we ate our fries and drank our drinks, uncle Schue pays the waitress and we walk out of the restaurant.

Puck quickly runs to the small shop and the rest of us jump in the car, two minutes later Puck jumps in the car and pushes a small plastic bag in my lap.

I look in the plastic bag and smile as I see cans with energy and candy bars, I start the car and say. '' Thanks bro''

'' Anytime'' Puck says with a smile as I drive after Lio on the highway, I turn on the radio and smile as Lio drives faster.

I speed up and drive after Lio, I look in the rear view mirror and smile as I see my friends talking with each other.

After nine hours I see that everyone sleeps and grab an energy drink, I open the can and take a few sips.

After eleven hours and three cans of energy, Puck wakes up and asks. '' Do you want me to take over B?''

I shake my head and say '' Nah you can take over when we are near Ohio Puck''

Puck nods his head and grabs his cellphone, he looks at me and says. '' I will send Marie a text that we will have a quick stop near Ohio''

I nod my head and take a sip of my drink, I give Puck a can with energy and put on my sunglasses as the sun begins to irritate.

Puck takes a sip of his drink and looks out of the window, I stifle a yawn and listen to the radio.

An hour later everyone is awake and Puck gives everyone a can of energy and a cereal bar, Puck gives Bella apple juice and puts on his sunglasses.

I take a sip of my energy and look in the rear view mirror as I hear Santana say '' You can't sit on Brett's lap now baby girl''

I smile as I see Bella scowl with her arms stretched out, I take one hand of the steering wheel and grab one of Bella's hands.

Bella smiles and tries to pull to her, I look in the rear view mirror and say. '' Not yet princess, I will come sit with you in three hours.''

Bella pouts but releases her grip on my hand, I put my hand back on the steering wheel and turn the radio louder.

After two hours Puck turns the radio softer and says '' We will take a short break and after that I will take over bro, you need your sleep and you already drove for almost thirty one hours.''

I nod my head and drive after Lio to a gas station, Puck jumps out of the car and fills the tank.

Quinn and I both jump out of the car and Quinn asks '' Can I sit in the passenger seat?''

I nod my head and say '' Yeah you can sit in the passenger seat''

Quinn smiles and jumps in the passengers seat, I throw away my empty cans and yawn.

'' You didn't sleep yet?'' Lio asks

I shake my head and say '' No I always drive the most part, Puck will take over now.''

Lio nods his head and says '' Yeah your uncle will take over now, Marie and I already drove so it's his turn.''

I nod my head and stifle a yawn Lio laughs and says '' Go to sleep Brett''

'' Yeah good night Lio'' I say with a chuckle and jump in the backseat, I sit down next to Bella and give her a kiss on the forehead.

I give Santana a peck on the lips and lay my head against the head rest, Puck jumps in the car and says. '' Go to sleep Brett''

'' Yeah yeah'' I say with a chuckle and close my eyes with a small smile

Bella grabs my hand and places it in her lap, I smile softly and quickly drift off to sleep.

Nine hours later Santana wakes me up and says '' We are back in New York babe''

I look out of the window with a yawn and sit up straight as I see that we parked in front of the studio, I jump out of the car and help Santana and Bella out of the car.

'' Brett do your hair'' uncle Schue yells with a chuckle

I look in the mirror and groan as I see my hair, Mercedes laughs and says. '' Damn Brett you need a haircut, you almost look like Justin Bieber.''

I look at her in shock and say '' Never say that again Diva, I quickly open the trunk door and grab some gel out of my suitcase.''

I catch the bottle of water Puck throws to me and put some water in the palm of my hands, after I made my hair wet I grab the gel and look at Mercedes.

Mercedes laughs and asks '' Need some help B?''

'' I need a haircut'' I say with a groan

Mercedes laughs and grabs the gel out of my hands, I sit down in the trunk and chuckle as I see Bella playing with Santana and Quinn.

Mercedes smiles and says '' I am done you really need a haircut''

'' Yeah I know'' I say as I look in the mirror

'' Damn Brett that hairdo sucks'' Puck says

'' Thanks a lot'' I say with a groan and walk back to the car, I open my suitcase and grab my New York Yankees cap.

I put my cap on and close the door again, I walk back to the group and say. '' First thing I will do tomorrow is calling our hairdresser.''

Puck laughs and says '' Yeah I need to do my hair too''

'' Finally shaving that Mohawk off?'' I ask with a smirk

'' Maybe'' Puck says with a smirk and walks to the building

My jaw drops in shock and I quickly follow him, I smile as Bella grabs my hand and walk with her and Santana inside the building.

Uncle Schue walks in front of us and leads us to an office, he knocks on the door and opens it as we all hear someone yelling. ' Come in'

We walk into the office and I smile as a blonde woman looks at us with a big smile '' Ah the X factor group''

She stands up and looks at me with a smile, she sticks out her hand and says. '' Nice to finally meet you Brett, Will talks a lot about you.''

'' Nice to meet you too Holly'' I say with a small smile

Holly gives uncle Schue a peck on the lips and I chuckle as I see him blush, Holly smiles and says. '' Sit down guys''

I sit down on the couch and pull Santana and Bella on my lap, Puck sits down next to me with Quinn in his lap and I look back at Holly.

Holly smiles and asks '' You told me that you have something in mind Brett, do you want to tell me what you have in mind?''

'' I want to start a group Ryder, Blaine, Rachel, Santana and I will sing, and we already have our manager, band, stylists and dancers.'' I say with a small smile

'' You already have everyone?'' Holly asks shocked

'' Yeah Quinn will be our manager Puck, Finn and Sam will be our band Kevin a dancer from the X factor will be our dancer with his crew and Mercedes, Marley and Kurt will be our stylists.'' I say with a chuckle

'' I think we have a little dancer too'' Santana says with a smile and looks at Bella

I look at Bella and see her looking at me with a big smile, I smile and say. '' Yeah we have a little dancer too''

'' Do you guys have a name for the band?'' Holly asks curious

'' The big lips'' Puck says with a chuckle

Sam and I both slap him on the back of his head and I say '' Hell no I have something else in mind''

'' What?'' Santana, Ryder, Blaine and Rachel ask in unison

'' The Experience, we came together thanks to X factor and it was an experience for all of us.'' I say with a small smile

'' I like it'' Blaine and Ryder say in unison

'' Yeah me too'' Rachel and Santana say with a big smile

Holly smiles and says '' Welcome to Holiday's records guys''

I take the papers Holly hands me and sign it, after everyone signed the papers I give them back to Holly and stand up with a smile.

Holly smiles and says '' Alright I will see you guys soon and good luck with writing songs''

'' Thank you Holly'' I say with a big smile

'' Anytime Brett'' Holly says with a smile and gives me a quick hug

Marie, Lio, Santana, Bella, Rachel, Ryder, Marley, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Puck, uncle Schue and I walk out of the building and stand in front of the cars.

I give Blaine and Ryder a bro hug and say '' See you soon guys''

'' See you soon Brett'' Ryder and Blaine say in unison

I give Marie and Lio a hug and promise them to come visit soon, I see Puck and Quinn hugging each other and bite my bottom lip.

_Damn this feels like a goodbye, but thank god we will see each other soon._

_And I definitely will see Santana this week, I don't think I can go a day without seeing her and Bella._

I walk to Santana and Bella with a small smile and pick Bella up, Bella wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I give Bella a kiss on the forehead and pull Santana in my arms, Santana wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head against my shoulder.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and whisper '' I will see you soon babe''

Marie takes Bella out of my arms and looks at me with a small smile, I smile as she walks away with Bella and lift Santana's head of my shoulder.

I capture Santana's lips with mine and wrap my arms around her waist, Santana smiles in the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pull out of the kiss and say '' I will call you tomorrow, I think it's time to visit New York's zoo with Bella.''

'' Can we come too?'' Puck asks as he and Quinn walk to us

'' Of course'' I say with a smile and pull Quinn in a hug

Puck hugs Santana and we both walk them to Lio's car, Quinn and Santana sit down in the backseat together with Blaine, Kurt, Ryder, Marley, Rachel and Finn and look at us with a small smile.

I give Marley and Rachel a quick hug and promise them to catch up soon, after I said goodbye to everyone I close the door and watch Lio driving away.

Puck and I both walk back to the range rover and jump in the backseat, Puck sighs and says. '' Damn that felt like a goodbye''

'' Yeah we won't see each other every day now, but we will still stay in contact.'' I say with a small smile

_This isn't the end this is just the beginning of something amazing, I hope our band will succeed and most of all I hope that we stay the crazy group of friends._

**This is the end of The X factor experience, thank you for following this story and most of all thank you for your reviews.**

**Thank you for putting this story in your favorites and I will let you guys know when I will upload the first chapter of the sequel:]**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey guys I decided to write an epilogue for this story, I won't write a sequel but I am busy writing two new story's and I will continue with The past, the present and the future.**

**3 years later**

Three years ago we started our band and everyone loves us, we had our ups and downs but now everyone seems to like our music.

Rachel writes slow and love songs for us, Santana writes pop and rap songs for us and Ryder, Blaine and I write the rock songs.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn got married a year after we started our band and we already saw many fights between Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine are still so fucking cute together even the fans love it.

Santana, Bella and I are going strong two years ago Dani tried to break us up, but Santana and our bodyguards attacked her and I never heard from her again.

Since last year I am officially Bella's dad, Santana and Bella both pushed the papers in my hand on my birthday.

I couldn't wish for a better birthday gift, Quinn and Puck are still together and three months ago Quinn gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Beth.

Puck really loves Beth and I can really see that we both grew up, Puck and Quinn both asked me and Santana to be the godparents of Beth and we agreed.

Puck proposed to Quinn seven months ago and today I will propose to Santana, but not like everyone else on a beach or in a restaurant.

Holly, the group, Lio, Marie and I all start planning something and Quinn tried to keep Santana away from us for as long as possible, I will propose to Santana on the last day of our tour in LA.

This is the city where it all started and I thought it would be a perfect idea to propose here, I wrote a song for her and the whole group, her parents and the kids will be on stage as I propose to her.

Rachel helped me writing the song it is slow but I really like it, Rachel really liked it that I asked for her help and she immediately start writing.

I snap out of my thoughts as the door opens and look at Puck, Puck smiles and says. '' Come on Brett, we have to go back on stage.''

I look a little bit confused at the time and see that I still have ten minutes till I have to sing, Puck pulls me out of the room and walks with me on stage.

Ryder and Blaine both run to me and Puck runs to his guitar, Ryder and Blaine wrap an arm around my shoulders and I look a little bit confused as the girls stand on the other side of the stage.

Santana crouches down next to Bella with a big smile and starts to sing a song I don't know, Bella looks at Santana with a big smile and then looks at me.

**You're my life's one miracle**

**Everything I've done that's good**

**And you break my heart with tenderness**

**And I confess it's true**

**I never knew a love like this 'til you**

Santana and Bella both look at me with big smiles and I can't help but think that something amazing is going to happen

**You're the reason I was born**

**Now I finally know for sure**

**And I'm overwhelmed with happiness**

**So blessed to hold you close**

**The one that I love most**

**Though the future has so much for you in store**

**Who could ever love you more**

Marie and Lio walk on stage and give Santana a small plastic bag, Santana pulls something out of the plastic bag and gives it to Bella.

**The nearest thing to heaven**

**You're my angel from above**

**Only God creates such perfect love**

Bella runs to me and gives me a small square box and a t-shirt, I crouch down in front of her and look at the gifts.

**When you smile at me I cry**

**And to save your life I'd die**

**With a romance that is pure in heart**

**You are my dearest part**

**Whatever it requires**

**I live for your desires**

**Forget my own, your needs will come before**

**Who could ever love you more**

My jaw drops as I see a t-shirt with the text ' Best dad ever' and a positive pregnancy test, I look at Santana with a smile and tears in my eyes and Santana nods her head with a small smile.

**There is nothing you could ever do**

**To make me stop loving you**

**And every breath I take**

**Is always for your sake**

**You sleep inside my dreams**

**And know for sure**

**Who could ever love you more**

I pick Bella up with a big smile and whisper '' You are gonna be a big sister princess''

'' And you are gonna be the best dad ever daddy'' Bella says with a big smile as I walk to Santana

I pull Santana in a hug and Santana whispers '' We are gonna be parents''

I give her a peck on the lips and ask '' When did you find out?''

'' Two days ago'' Santana says with a big smile

I look up as Quinn walks on stage with Beth and smile as I see a microphone in her hands, Quinn looks at the audience and says. '' I think you guys already figured it out but Santana is pregnant, congratulations guys you will be the best parents ever.

But this is not the only surprise we have, Santana and Bella please come stand by us.''

I put Bella down on the ground and smile as she runs to Quinn, I give Santana a peck on the lips and catch the microphone Kevin throws to me.

Santana walks to Quinn and gives Beth a kiss on the forehead, I put on the headset and look at Puck with a smile.

Puck starts to play the piano and I nod my head as I hear the intro, I walk to Santana and start to sing You Are My Lady.

After the song I sit down on one knee and take the small velvet box Bella hands me with a big smile, I take the box in my right hand and look at Santana with a small nervous smile.

'' I wanted to do this last month but the day that I wanted to do it, I became so nervous that I chickened out.

But two weeks ago Holly told us that we would end the tour in LA and I just knew that this was the perfect moment, we are back in the city were it all started were we fell in love.

We had some ups and downs and some people try to break us, but we always stood together and never let anyone get to us.

You are my soulmate Santana and nothing can stop me from loving you, I love you, our daughter and I love our little miracle.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children San''

I open the small velvet box with shaking hands and look Santana in the eyes, I smile softly as I see her jaw dropped. '' So Santana Marie Lopez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?''

Santana nods her heads with tears in her eyes and drops to her knees, she pulls me in a kiss and whispers. '' Yes''

I take the ring out of the box and place it on her left ring finger, Bella tackles us in a hug and gives us both a kiss on the cheek.

I smile as the audience cheers and wipe Santana's tears away, the whole group runs to us and tackles us in a hug.

'' Easy guys'' I say with a chuckle

Puck gives me a hand and pulls me back up, Quinn walks to me with a big smile and gives me a hug.

After everyone congratulate us we walk backstage and walk to the dressing rooms, Holly pops open a champagne bottle and says. '' Don't worry it's alcohol free''

**Seven years later**

'' Daddy come on I want to swim'' My six year old son yells as he runs on the beach

'' Yeah come on dad, mami and I want to swim too.'' Bella says with a smirk

Santana and I are currently on vacation with our two kids in Hawaii, Bella just turned thirteen and our son Quinton Noah Lopez is six years old now.

We named Quinton after Quinn and Puck because they helped us a lot and are the god parents of Quinton, Beth just turned seven and she is completely in love with Quinton.

Our group split up two years ago because we all became parents and wanted to spend much time with our family, so we stopped the band and started a label company.

We already signed some big stars and Holly helps us with everything, Holly sold her label to Simon and stopped working.

Santana and I married six years ago in Hawaii and we thought it was a good idea to take our kids here for vacation, Santana and I are both thirty years old now and we own the Lopez label in New York.

I took Santana's last name because I didn't want to keep the name Pierce, I still don't have any contact to my parents and I am glad they leave us alone now.

Two years ago my parents tried to contact me again, but after my dad said that I had to take Dani back I kicked them out of my house and told them to leave me alone.

I look at my beautiful wife and smile as I see her running to the pool with our kids, I stand up and run to them.

Quinton smiles as he sees me and runs to me, I pick him up with a chuckle and run into the water.

I walk to my two favorite girls and give Bella a kiss on the forehead, Bella smiles and splashes some water at us.

I put Quinton down with a smirk and walk to Bella, Bella's eyes widen as she sees me and tries to hide behind Santana.

Santana laughs and takes a step to the left, I wrap an arm around Bella's waist and walk further into the sea.

'' Noo let me go dad'' Bella squeals laughing

'' Alright'' I say with a chuckle and let her fall into the water, I quickly swim back to Quinton and Santana and laugh as I see Bella glaring at me.

'' Uh oh the Lopez glare'' Quinton laughs

'' It's not so bad, I had enough of that the past eleven years monkey.'' I say with a chuckle

Santana laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek, I pull Bella in a hug and say. '' Sorry princess I just had to do it.''

'' It's okay dad'' Bella says with a chuckle and lays her head against my shoulder

Santana picks Quinton up and wraps her arm around my waist, I give Santana a kiss on the cheek and smile as I feel Bella burying her head in my neck

_She still does that when she is tired_

I give Bella a kiss on the forehead and ask '' Tired princess?''

'' Yeah a little'' Bella murmurs

Santana laughs and says '' Such a daddy's girl, you still bury your head in his neck when you are tired.''

'' He is comfy'' Bella says laughing

'' Let's go back to the hotel'' I say with a chuckle

**Ten years later**

Today is the day that my princess marries her soulmate, she met Jake when she was eighteen and Santana and I immediately liked him.

I wrote a song for this day and I will surprise them after the wedding, I look at my daughter as I see her in a beautiful white dress and smile as I see a younger Santana.

'' You look beautiful princess'' I say with a smile

'' Thank you dad'' Bella says with a big smile

I smile as I hear a knock on the door and ask '' Ready?''

Bella nods her head and links her arm with mine, I open the door with a smile and nod my head at the guy that knocked on the door.

I lead Bella to the big church door and smile as I hear the music, two guys open the big door and I slowly walk with Bella to the aisle.

I look at the first row and smile as I see my wife looking at us with tears in her eyes, I look at Quinton and see him and his fiance Beth _what a surprise_ looking at us with big smiles.

I give Bella's hand to Jake and say '' Take good care of her''

'' I will dad'' Jake says with a small smile

_Both Beth and Jake call me dad and Santana mom, they never said sir or called us by our first names._

I walk to Santana and sit down next to her, we are both forty years old now but Santana still looks the same.

You can only see some gray hairs but she is still so beautiful, I intertwine our hands and look at Jake and Bella with a smile.

After the wedding we drive with a limo to the reception and I sit down at the table, Puck looks at me with a smile and mouths. ' Ten minutes'

I nod my head and look at my daughter with a smile, Bella looks at me with a big smile and gives Jake a kiss on the cheek.

After the father daughter dance I grab a microphone and sign Puck to come over, Puck walks to me with a big smile and sits behind the piano.

I smile as I see Quinton dancing with Santana and turn the microphone on, I look at Bella with a small smile. '' I know that we stopped writing songs and everything, but I just couldn't help it and wrote a song for this special day.

Jake welcome to the family you really belong to us and I can really see that you make Bella happy, this song is for you princess I love you.''

Puck starts playing the piano and I look at the dance floor with a smile, Jake and Bella both walk on the dance floor and start to slow dance.

**There's two things I know for sure**

**She was sent here from Heaven**

**And she's daddy's little girl**

**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**

**She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**

**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life**

**Oh but most of all**

Puck sings in the background and looks at Beth with a big smile, I look at Bella and see her looking at me with tears in her eyes.

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

**Walk beside the pony daddy**

**It's my first ride**

**I know the cake looks funny daddy**

**But i sure tried**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right**

**To deserve a hug every morning**

**And butterfly kisses at night**

I smile as Bella and Jake walk to Santana and sing the next part, Bella, Quinton and Santana look at me and I even see tears in Quinton his eyes.

**Sweet 16 today**

**She's looking like her mother**

**A little more every day**

**One part woman**

**The other part girl**

**To perfume and make up**

**From ribbons and curls**

**Trying her wings out in a great big world**

**But I remember**

Puck and I sing the next part together and I sit down on the edge of the stage, I look around the room and smile as I see my friends and their kids wiping away some tears.

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

**You know how much I love you daddy**

**But if you don't mind**

**I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right**

**To deserve her love every morning**

**And butterfly kisses at night**

**All the precious time**

**Like the wind the years go by**

**Precious Butterfly**

**Spread your wings and fly**

I sing the next part with a big smile and look at Jake with a smile, Jake smiles and wraps a protective arm around Bella's waist.

**She'll change her name today**

**She'll make a promise and I'll give her away**

**Standing in the bride room just staring at her**

**She asked me what I'm thinking**

**And I said I'm not sure**

**I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl**

**And she leaned over**

Puck and I sing the next part and I lock eyes with Bella, Bella wipes away her tears and looks at me with a small smile.

**And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there**

**Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

**Walk me down the isle daddy**

**It's just about time**

**Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?**

**Daddy don't cry**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done something right**

**To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses**

**I couldn't ask god for more than this is what love is**

**I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember**

**Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses**

After the song ends I turn the microphone off and step off the stage, Bella runs to me with tears in her eyes and tackles me in a hug.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and whisper '' I love you princess''

'' I love you too dad'' Bella says with tears in her eyes and gives me a kiss on the cheek

I wipe away her tears with a small smile and walk to Jake, I give Jake a quick hug and say. '' That wasn't our present, Quinton, your mother and I saved some money and we decided to pay for your honeymoon.''

Jake jaw drops and says '' You don't have to do this''

'' We want to do this'' Santana says with a big smile

Quinton gives Bella and Jake an envelope and says '' You belong to our family now Jake and now that Bella and I took over the Lopez label, our parents decided to let you guys go on a honeymoon in Hawaii for three weeks.''

_Yeah that's right Bella and Quinton took the Lopez records over three months ago, Beth and all the other kids from our friends work there too._

Bella looks at us with a big smile and Santana pulls her in a hug, Bella pulls me and Quinton in the hug and I pull Jake in the hug.

Jake smiles and says '' Thank you''

'' You don't have to thank us Jake'' Santana and I say in unison

After the reception Bella and Jake leave for their honeymoon and Quinton and Beth are heading home, Santana and I jump in the limo and the driver immediately brings us to our house.

After ten minutes the driver stops the limo and I step out of the car, I help Santana out of the car and we walk hand in hand inside our house.

I sit down on the couch and smile as Santana cuddles into me, I give Santana a peck on the lips and whisper. '' I love you''

'' I love you too babe'' Santana says with a smile

**I hope you enjoyed the epilogue:]**

**Tomorrow I will update The past, the present and the future and next month I will upload the first chapter of Badass soccer stars and The Pierce sisters.:]**


End file.
